


Of Snakes and Men

by AtraNox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graphic Description, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraNox/pseuds/AtraNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a plethra of creature inheritances given to the young maturing witches and wizards of the world. Vampires, Wyvern, Veela..What of the races not so common? Ones who used to be worshiped but are now no more? And what of Harry and his ability to do the impossible? It continues in one of the most..Interesting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought over from AFF by the co author seeing as AFF account was deleted. Still editing the chapters as they are posted. I know this is an odd story and I tweaked alot of it but I ask that we not criticize my lack of intelligence.This story has been rotting in my email since the summer and i have improved since then.
> 
> Disclaime rfor ENTIRE story because I have a tendency to be forgetful : I do not own Harry Potter. For good reason to. If i did own Harry Potter many of America's youthful minds would be damaged beyond repair.

Pristine white fences surrounded an ideal family home. A garden of trimmed bushes and flora of the brightest arrangements sprouting from the small gardens line the walkway to the house and the houses perimeters of the aforementioned fence. The house itself only raised to two levels and painted in whites and creamier browns to match the rest of the street. To the neighbors, nothing was odd or questioned. No one paid any attention to the bars on one of the windows, or the occasional overly loud yelp or scream. The family of three that claimed the house as theirs were well enough to those outside the walls of their home. They were revered as kind hearted when they had informed their neighbors that their nephew had taken to participating in 'criminal' activities and they volunteered to keep him. The noises were of disciplinary actions taken against the boy and the bars to keep him in the house. 

No one bothered to get to know the bruised little teen, or to verify the Dursley's stories. Thus, the ending result being the small curled figure of a boy, only a year or so from being a adult, huddled for safety in the corner of his sparsely furnished room. His once light tan gone and in it's place porcelain skin of white. Well, it would have been white if not for the purples, blues, blacks, and yellows that made up his flesh. The remains of his clothes hung off his body in dirty tattered masses. Stained yellow with sweat, and crimson with blood that refused to clot after one of his many lashings. Unmanaged black locks splayed on the filthy floor he had laid himself on, as he struggled to fill his body with the much needed air in the room, despite how stifling and stale. 

The sun was creeping down, and any miniscule light that penetrated the room was dying as well. Three days. That was how long his so called 'kind' caretakers had been gone with their whale of a son. A brief glance at any clock also revealed it to be only two hours till the boy would officially be allowed his magic outside of school. His body was twitching as he finally fought to sit himself up. Yet, pain racing through his body caused him to sprawl once more on the ruined wooden floorboards. Blackness seeped into already destroyed vision before the pain ebbed away along with his consciousness. Time ever so slowly was ticking away, along with the boys life. 

A screeching static woke the boy as his digital clock struck midnight. Humor flashed through other wise dead eyes. He had failed. Yes, that damned snake of a man Voldemort had long since died, yet he himself died with no honor. He hadn't saved anyone or made anything of himself besides being the Savior of the wizarding world. He would die a sad excuse for a boy in muggle Surrey with nothing but his Aunt and Uncle's degrading stories to make a good image of his person, if you could call it good. The irony, he lived through the war against a all powerful wizarding mad man only to die because of neglect and abuse from a muggle. 

Suddenly his stomach lurched, soon followed by his heart. The small breath in his lungs was forced from his body as an unbearable pain laced through his being. For the bloody better parts of hell, the poor boy could catch no break. He writhed in agony as his magic flared about his body, scorching the floor and singeing the wall. His screams went unnoticed by the neighbors, and once more he went spiralling into the ever darkened abyss of his own mind.

~~~~

Consciousness came unwelcomed as the boy whimpered with his waking. Burry eyed, the boy blindly felt about the floor for the glasses he was forced to wear. Shifting, he felt the bridge hit his nose, and a frown stretched across his usually delicate face. White, almost luminescent hands pulled them from his face. Emerald eyes blinked with the clarity. He could see. He focused on the glasses in his hands in horror, his body jolting into a sitting position despite the pain it caused. The fact that he could now see without his glasses was a miracle that he greatly welcomed, but the pearl colored scales that covered his skin, weaving in a odd beautiful pattern were most definatly not welcomed. 

With a grunt of discomfort, he pulled himself to his feet, hissing as the light from his window hit his eyes. That genuinly hurt...more than it should. Blinking away the white spots, the teen trudged to the door, pulling at the handle. The wood groaned, and he let out a sigh. He really wanted to go to the bathroom. With that thought in mind he opened his eyes, that he wasn't even aware he had closed, only to gasp in surprise. The fluffy bathroom rug under his feet and the dark but clear reflection of his body in the mirror told him that he had, accedentally of course, apperated into the Dursley's bathroom. His hand ran over the wall, trying to find the switch that would illuminate the small room. He closed his eyes in preparation for the light. 

Flickering, showing the need for a new bulb, the light began to emit a dull glow. Gem like eyes opened to take in the now clear image before him in shock and awe. Pearly scales with silver tinges decorated the arch of his forehead and the curve of his cheeks before running down the sides of his neck onto his shoulders where it then broke off into two trails, one going over his shoulders onto his arms and hands, and the other curving to the back of his neck to meet the matching pattern of the opposite side. His usually untamable locks were still messy, but held more length and volume. Any coloring and muscle he gained over the summer gone. His hips, if possible, seemed wider and, dare he think it, feminine. 

The most striking changes were to his face. Green eyes lost their round pupils in order to give way to a now elongated slit like pupils instead. Thin masculine lips gone to be replaced with softer, plush ones. How awful! He looked at the mirror as if it had done one of the worst evils before his expression became...curious.The baggy shirt and shorts hid any other changes and he wondered, did he have anything else that was new? Something told him that yes he did, and it wasn't very comforting.With ease Harry hooked the waist band of his shorts to pull them away from his body. He sighed in releaf at the sight of his normal man hood, unchanged. Yet, something compelled him to look further. 

The shorts soon pooled around his ankles as he looked over his lower half, sitting on the toilet lid. A gentle hand prodded at the flacid length, and slipped to check for anything else and there it was. Had the fear of being heard not over powered him, the young wizard would have screamed in horror at the thought that there was an opening similar to a females just behind his normal parts. He was no longer just a he...no he turned into a it. A hermaphrodite.


	2. Lamia and Naga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse many mistakes i may have made. I am worrking to correct them in the later chapters.

Of Snakes and Men

 

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. He was in all ways straight...For the most part. Maybe Ginny's stalkerish tendencies no longer seemed cute and Cho's mood swings seemed frightening but...that did not make him gay. Why?! Why would his inner creature find it necessary to make him female? It was disgusting...I was more of a freak now than before. The poor little wizarding saviors thoughts were revolving around this very unwanted gift. He felt something lurking in his mind and magical core hissing at him. The dark haired wizard took in heavy gulps of air as he struggled to keep himself from having a full blown panic attack at a single question 'What would happen tomorrow when the Weasleys came to pick him up?'.

He sat on the toilet, head in his hands and elbows on his knees. He knew it was possible that he had some sort of creature inheritance. Far back in the potter lines he had a Wyvern grand dad and a Veela grandmother. With creatures it wasn't a half inheritance. If the genes decided to be dominant in you ,you were a full creature...He wasn't exceptionally beautiful, nor was he in possession of any wings. It had to be something else.. Those jade eyes brightened as he remembered something. A book that Hermione had given him in case he did go through some sort of creature inheritance. Those bright eyes clamped shut as he thought of the ever familiar cupboard under the stairs.

There was a tingling sensation before he opened his eyes to be enclosed in darkness. There was a small bit of light peaking in through the small opening in the door. Blindly he felt around for his trunk, hissing when he hit his hand rather hard on the lid. It took a moment to find the lock but he found that after he looked at the trunk through the darkness it was slowly easier to see. He flipped the lock and looked inside reading the few books lining the top aloud "Potions for Dummies..Nope..Umm Defense Against the Dark Arts : Black white and the Grey are Inbetween..Nooo..Ah! New Blood, Old Blood, and All the Creatures that Come With It" he pulled the book out and closed his trunk,wordlessly locking it.the thick book was held in one arm as he once more closed his eyes and thought hard on his dingy little room.

The tingle returned and when he opened his eyes he was laying on his bare mattress, the sheets haven been taken long ago by his uncle when he'd managed to get the locks off his window and make the linens into a make shift rope. He rolled to his stomach,basking n the minimal sunlight that came in through the window.Opening the book to the Section labeled 'Creatures' he began to browse the sub index. First section was Feathered..Nope no feathers..The next was Allure..He didn't know about that yet..The next was Winged..Ah no..Carnivorous...he didn't want to find out..Scales! Yes! Long delicate fingers began to flip through the pages while he murmured the page he needed. He stopped to look at the first creature. 

Wyvern are those who have somehow obtained the blessing of the Dragon gods on their blood. The blood only surfaces when its owner shows a strong spirit and powerful core. They are known for their ferocity and often will only take other powerful creatures as mates. Most documented Wyvern cases are male though it has been recorded that in the year 1774 there was a female Wyvern born who unfortunately did not survive her inheritance due to magical exhaustion. from this it is concluded that Wyverns are ,in all surviving cases, male. they will only take a mate who can bear them young which proves that their more animal side is purely primal instinct . The common characteristics when coming into this inheritance is the gaining of leathery scaled wings, a great increase of muscle mass, a growth of the genitalia and in most cases a pattern of scales across the back and legs. See the photos below for reference.

Harry sighed looking at the thick chiseled plains of some Wyverns body. Hard muscle,tanned skin, it made him shudder at what it would feel like under his hands. Sputtering the boy then turned the page,vehemently denying that he had even once entertained the though that males appealed to him. Stelio Caedes was next. 

Stelio Caedes or 'Blood Lizards' as they are commonly known are a rare inheritance. They usually appear in families with dark heritage. The Blacks have registered cases of Blood lizards in their lineage as well as Grindelwald. Many more families who held the genes died out over the years. Blood lizards are carnivorous creatures with a lasting thirst for blood and meat. Their backs, arms and legs usually gain hard, spell resistant scales so as to protect them. The obtain long hooked claw like nails on their toes and fingers. If you should come across a Blood lizard do NOT attempt to get a sneak attack at its back. Their soft underbellies and head are their weak points. Aim any spells or weapons here. For reference on the appearance of a Stelio Caedes, look below.

The thin vicious looking people in the photos made Harry's hair stand up. They looked threatening and it made him uncomfortable..They had these cold yellow eyes that made him squeak and turn the page just to escape the gaze of the still photos. What was the next creature? Naga.

Naga are male half snakes. In most cases they have three forms they can choose between. A humanoid ,scaled body, a half man half snake body and a full basilisk body. They turn to other fertile creatures to reproduce. The last registered case of a Naga was in 1898 in Egypt. Naga are very fertile but mate for life. They are protective, violent, and loyal to those it sees as kin. Naga are said to be the outcome of a basilisk and vampire bite but there has yet to be any real proof. Their female counter part, Lamia(see on next page), are the most sought after by the Naga for mates.They often drain some of their mates magic in order to keep their handsome appearance. Naga are known to be tall and decorated with random patches of dark scales. They are also dark skinned and often have dark eyes. For reference photos look below.

Harry gaped at the photos. If he didn't know better he would say that that was a better looking version of Professor Snape. Dark hair,black eyes, tall, with a wide chest. Whatever it was that was lurking in his core was appreciating the pictures of the large coiled snake body that led into the fir top form of a young man, displaying his chest proudly. shivering he turned the page eyes locking on the photo immediately. 

Lamia, female half snakes. Well known for their beautiful exotic looks. Just like their counter part they keep dark hair but the rest of their colors are lighter and more fitting. They are rumored to be the outcome of Phoenix tears and basilisk venom but again there is no real proof. They are proven to only occur with witches who possess a strong body and exceptionally powerful core. The more powerful the Lamia the lighter her scale. Her body will be fertile to all creatures but she will not submit easily. She will also have the three forms but tends to stick with the one she automatically transformed into at inheritance. Lamia are known to take harems of males of all species in order to create strong off spring and to feed off their magic. Lamia will eat a more meat and bland vegetable diet though they require small doses of magic in order to maintain their youthful appearances. Lamia and Naga are both able to maintain their youth till they are well into their thousands so long as they have strong mates. Unfortunately the species seems to have either died off or the gene has been disrupted by other creature genes to the extent it will no longer appears.Last known Lamia was in 1754. For reference photos see below.

The young wizard looked at the girl in the photos. Light yellowy and faded lime scales decorated her form. She was nude and as the pattern seemed to highlight her wide hips,thin waist and well sculpted face. She was alluring and...It did nothing but make him shudder in revolution. He was a Lamia . The chamber of Secrets must be how he came to obtain the inheritance .. something must be wrong, he was male and now.. he was..a hermaphrodite? He was confused that was for sure. sighing the young former wizard closed to book to look at the window "What am I going to do now? " the normal cookie cutter houses , bright in the morning light made him feel out of place. His uncle was right. He was a freak..he should just go away and not come back.

That..Wasn't a bad idea..Closing his eyes he thought hard of the kitchen where the phone resided. Opening them again he was in the kitchen...Maybe he should buy a book that looked further into his creature inheritance at some point... He opened his eyes yo see the phone on the wall of the kitchen and pulled it off the receiver. Gently he pressed in the ever familiar number of Hermione and waited. He twirled the curled cord on a finger while he listened to it ring and ring.

"Hello this is the Granger residence. Who may I ask is calling?" a chipper voice announced into the phone with a familiar drawl.

"Hermione..Its me ,Harry." He flinched back at the excited gasp that made static crackle in the receiver.

"Oh Harry! Happy Birthday! How did your inheritance go? "

"Hermione..I..Im such a freak!" he cried into the phone.

"Oh Harry. Don't be so melodramatic. Whats wrong?"

Thus the ten minute story of what happened and what he was came to be. Hermione stayed mostly silent as he spoke and then when he finished and started crying she took her chance "Harry... Its OK. You should be happy! You are the first Lamia in years! Ohhh come on its not that bad! You told me yourself that you had-" she was cut off by a wail of distress. Harry knew where she was going "Don't you dare bring up Cedric! He was the only one! I haven't had any feelings for another person since Cho cried all over me and ate my lip! I have not even attempted to look at another male like I did Cedric..Its just wrong" his sobs of misery turned into thick choking intakes of air in his anger. There was a sigh from the girl before she attempted to sooth him again "All right Harry but..Think about it.It could be much worse..I'm going to go now..Pack your things early..The Weasleys sent a message to me this morning about getting you this evening..Bye Harry, see you soon" and the click of her hanging up made Harry's heart clench.

He dashed out of the kitchen and to the cupboard where he unlocked the locks and pulled his trunk out. Hastily he unlocked it and flipped the lid open. He was thankful he knew wandless magic and summoned his belongings from his room. Down the stairs came his book,his wand, his cloak, and his photo album as well as a few healing potions. Finally he realized something else...He didn't hurt...At all. His inheritance must have perks. He made a mental note to ask the Weasleys to take him to Diagon Alley so he could purchase some books on Lamia. he pulled out a overstretch tank top and some far to small shorts that were once Dudley's till they no longer fit the... robust boy.

He changed out of his ruined shreds and into the cloths making something hiss in his core "Oh no little one! Those will not do if you are to attract mates" Harry jumped in surprise at the voice. Swallowing thickly he began to internally hiss back "Who are you" there was a hissing chuckle in his mind that made him shiver. He sat on his trunk,closing it, "I am your Lamia...I will teach you much but soon...I will leave you. I have much to teach,explain, and guide you in and as soon as your first mate is chosen I will know you no longer need me" Harry just nodded dumbly as he listened to the feminine hiss.

"Yes. Now little one. Is there any questions you would like me to answer?" the Lamia hissed inside of his core.

"A few.Lamia are women but I am..I was a male" Harry hissed.

"Ah good observation. It seems that you are blessed child. Do not fret. You will be treated well amongst wizards and creatures alike. You will be the new beacon for prosperity"

"OK but...I ..I'm straight."

"If you insist on telling yourself that...In all reality if you have any interest in a male you would still be considered 'straight' as you call it. You are both male and female so in all reality you are welcome to attempt to mate with creature of either gender..You will not succeed with any females so I stress the word 'try'." Harry jolted at that bit of information.

"You ..You mean I can't have kids with a woman?! How in hells name am I supposed to have children then?!" the hissing chuckle sounded again.

"You will mate with a male of course! A dominant one in any case. You do know that you have been around many different dominant males. Your memories are serving to be quite useful. This 'Victor Krum' fellow is a wonderful example of a Wyvern! Ah and a Veela! Shame on you for letting these men get away!"

Harry sputtered and blushed remembering the hard muscle and dark skin that was known as Victor Krum "Your worse than a randy woman! Stop looking at Malfoy and Victor! Don't prod in my memories either!" his indignant screeching fell on death ears as the inner Lamia of his core shifted through memories. Finally she stopped "Little one... You ...You must leave this place! That filth! how dare he strike a Lamia!" Harry just sighed . He should have known that the prodding would reveal his more painful memories. Unconsciously he crossed his legs and began to look at the ends of his hair skeptically " I am leaving.at some point today..I need a hair cut. These split ends are awful." the Lamia laughed again and Harry seemed to realize he had in fact said hose words himself.

"Bloody hell! What was that?!"

"That was another Lamia attribute. We pride ourselves in our looks. Such is the reason all your scars have heeled even that nasty lingering curse scar. To think that man had Naga blood running in his veins... he must have lost his mate or other wise he wouldn't have behaved like that."

Harry didn't know what to say as he thought over her words. Voldemort..with a mate.He pondered for a moment before a question came to mind.

"Lamia.. If I can only reproduce with males..How will I go about attracting them? It is frowned upon to display your creature openly in Hogwart's".

"Well as it appears there are none of our elders left to arrange for a meeting...The only line who would remember the old traditions of Lamia mating would be the Wyverns...This family that comes to get you the Weasels... They have Wyvern blood. Diluted but it seems to have made itself known in the one called Charlie."

"Not surprising. Man is practically in love with dragons." his inner Lamia chuckled at him in amusement again.

A chime of a clock somewhere in the house told him it was noon and almost on the dot there was a knock on the door. Suddenly Harry wasn't so excited to see the Weasleys... What would Mr. Weasley say about his appearance? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Taking deep calming breathes he stood and approached the door,hand out to grasp the knob "Do not fret young one. None of them will harm you" he nodded and reached both hand out to the door, one unlocking it and the other twisting the knob. There on the front step stood a very stunned Arthur Weasley, eyes wide and staring at him as if he were about to attack.

Harry felt tears prick at his eyes "Mr.Weasley...I..I" he sniffed and rubbed his eyes in a lame attempt at keeping another crying fit at bay. The read head was quick to sober from his shock and pull the small boy into a comforting hugs "Ah don't worry Harry .I'll register you at the Ministry my self and well get you all sorted out. Can't have my little black haired Weasley running about with no clue on how to deal with his creature." the man smiled at the child he had proclaimed his son and the boy quickly calmed down. He entered the house to fetch the boys trunk,shrink it down and put a feather weight charm on it before pocketing it "Lets get you home. Molly will undoubtedly be ready to pounce on you and shove as much food as possible down your throat to fatten you up" this caused a small chuckle and a smile to grace the scaled face of his son "That's the smile I was lookin' for. Alright Harry. Close and lock the door then grip my arm. apparition is the only way to go at this point" and the Lamia followed the instructions as he was told.

A lurch and cracking sound later they appeared just outside the gates of the burrow. Harry clung to his father-figure as his head swam "Ahh that was unpleasant..Best avoid that in the future young one..Your own flashing is less jostling for your now more delicate systems" Harry just nodded weakly and straightened. Releasing Arthur's arm they began the trek to the house but about halfway the door swung open to reveal to very excited redheaded women "Harry" the chorused before the smaller of the two began to run at him. The next thing he knew he had her thrown far away from him and was hissing unhappily "Do not touch me! You have no right to touch me!"Arthur held him back in a death grip while the other woman made a mad dash to her fallen daughter.

Molly helped the girl sit up before looking at Harry in shock "Harry! What has gotten in to you! Don't think for a minute just because its your-" her husband didn't let her finish. Arthur settled a warning look on his wife "Molly he has a creature inheritance. It must have seen Ginny as either a threat or one unworthy to be his mate. I'm going with the latter and if this is the case. I suggest you take Ginny inside before he escapes my grip and we loose another of our children!" the woman was quick to comply dragging her only daughter back into the house before ushering her up the stairs. Harry finally seemed to be calming down, breathing deeply and the tension in his body leaving "M-Mr. Weasley..I'm sorry...I just my creature doesn't think her worthy or trustworthy enough to touch me" the man let his hold fall and nodded with an understanding smile.

The walk to the door was silent as Harry though over his actions. The door opened and a delicious aroma assaulted his nose .It was like fresh cut grass and wood tinged with ash. He hadn't noticed he was hissing in pleasure till Mr.Weasley was looking at him skeptically "Harry? Are you OK" the bit of skin and a few scales turned a soft pink in embarrassment as he nodded. They walked further into the home and turned into the kitchen where the Weasley Males and Matriarch sat "Welcome Home Harry" they all chorused. One however stopped to sniff the air mid sentence and his eyes widened in surprise. Charlie Weasley allowed his wings to appear and spread them in a display. Scars, burns and other marks of victory and power showed on the red leathery,scaled flesh of his wings.

Molly ,being the ever coddling mother began to look over Charlie, "Oh is his creature posing a threat to yours? I'm sorry love. Here lets take you to your-" her second oldest growled at her in denial ,eyes locked on harry in the door way. The slighter boy hissed but turned away showing his dismissal for the time being, this of course was under the instruction of his Lamia core. The red-heads wings folded back and disappeared with an answering rumble . All the others present watched the display curiously "OK . What the blood hell was that?!" the youngest of the boys screeched out,face going red in slight agitation.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but the other creature answered "Harry is...a creature..A very fertile..strong, submissive one by the scent of him..Instinct told me to display and he gave me a temporary dismissal..That's all" the Wyvern sagged forward to relieve the tension that came into his shoulders. Harry appeared at his side to help rub it out making a deep, appreciative growl escape him. Hissing back he smiled at his family "I am a Lamia" he stopped for a moment to take in every ones surprise "The first in many years apparently and...as much as I like Charlie hes my brother. My Lamia claims him more suitable as my protector than my mate" charlie just smiled and nodded his dragon purring in pride at the role.

Suddenly the room became loud and the increased hearing made him screech in pain and fall to his knees as he covered his ears "Shut up! Ugh that smarts dammit" every one finally quited and he slowly pulled his hands from his ears, the ringing lessening now. Sighing Harry slid into the open chair beside charlie, usually Ginny's place, "Alright..One question at a time" and as instructed the family began their form of questioning which consisted of a variety of subjects. Molly and Arthur asked him moor about any lingering pains o anything while Ron asked him how it was possible. George was looking at him curiously and waited till a bout of silence took over the room "So...Do you have a vagina now mate?" and Harry blushed scarlet all the way into the scales of his face making the now solo twin laugh.

The question was answered and all the boy stared at him in sympathy while Molly got up to pat him on the back,recognized as his care-taker or mother "Its alright Harry. You'll get used to it eventually. I can help you if you'd like" he just smiled and nodded at her,inwardly questioning if there would be any more surprises pertaining to his newly formed 'female pieces... That was another question he was sure he did not want to know the answer to quiet yet. They all sat and chatted, Ginny eventually coming down and sitting in Harry's seat, glaring at the boy who had taken hers. There was no more questions and no more drama. They all just chatted till Molly brought out a cake for Harry in celebration of his birthday. 

The day was full of presents, laughter, joy and when Harry slept on the couch that night, Ron wasn't to offended seeing as his Lamia told him it was inappropriate for him to sleep in a room with a male when they weren't mated. Harry didn't care about his now forced sexuality. He loved his family and couldn't wait to continue it and have children of his own. His head hit the cushions and dreams of sleeping in thick arms with children cuddled in around him assaulted his mind. Molly and Arthur looked in from the door way looking at the smile fondly before going upstairs to hopefully have dreams just as good as their adopted son's.


	3. Serpents Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spacing is a bit odd..I keep having to adjust it..Don't fret im attempting to fix any capitalization and spelling errors.

Harry, as it turned out, was irritable. It seems that his more snake like appearance came with more serpent like qualities as well. Ginny, being the ever persistent stalker in the making, had tried to touch him at every chance. On many occasions Harry had attacked her like he did when he had arrived and even now the girl sported a good collection of scrapes,claw marks, and large bruises. Charlie had of course attempted to help but he was only there till Ron, Ginny and Harry were shipped off to Hogwarts for nine months in late September and started school in early August. The girl was proving to be quiet the challenge and though Colubra (Cole for short) ,as Harry had named his Lamia core, found it to be entertaining, they were both getting fed up with her constant hovering.

Charlie was laying on one of the many couches,more specifically the one Harry had covered in his scent, when the little Lamia walked in looking ruffled and more than a little upset. His Wyvern was growling at him for ignoring his duties as an un-mated's protector and when Harry sprawled himself on his larger body he held him as the boy wanted "Still the target of Ginny I take it" he got a muffled hiss of acknowledgment. Sighing he shifted the boy till he was pressed between himself and the couch comfortably "Shes mad if she thinks I have any feelings toward her now. I woke up this morning and she was sitting on me, Charlie! That is unacceptable! Besides have you smelled her up close? Shes far from a proper girl! I smell traces of Dean, Neville and even some other males. My Lamia is having a fit that I haven't killed her for her gall and 'attempts to corrupt me'. I just wanna get away from her and in this bloody house that isn't possible" Harry sighed as he snuggled more firmly into the safety that Charlie offered. The older redhead let out a rumbling growl that had him releasing a chuckle that he would later deny was a giggle of any sort.

Harry had come to accept that he would have to be gay if he wanted to start a family. Cole had taken him through a few major points of what changes had taken place in his body while he was dreaming. There was 'heat cycles' where his pheromones would be on high and his body temperature would raise . This would 'allow for easier fertilization' and the on flux of hormone and heat would make him hypersensitive to a point that it would be very unlikely that he wouldn't have a mate and be thoroughly shagged by the end of the ordeal. Another thing would be when he was pregnant. Five months of pregnancy, the first two of which would be in his more humanoid form and the last three in his Lamia form. apparently he would not have the normal live birth and instead would lay eggs that would have to be protected ,warm and undisturbed for another two months before the would hatch. Something that, though very different , Harry accepted.

Charlie brought him out of his thoughts by tightening his hold on him "We can go early and get your school supplies. Would that help to put you more at ease?" Harry thought the man a god. Smiling he nodded and hugged the man tight before squirming over his bulky body and off the couch "Ill go tell Mum. No doubt she will have something she wants us to do first" and off he ran to the kitchen that was surprisingly empty. The back door was open and as he approached it he saw his Mum talking with his Dad "Mum! Charlie wants to take me to Diagon Alley..I need to get away from Ginny before I do something I will regret. Can we go? Please" the woman looked from her husband with a wary and slight apologetic smile. Harry tilted his head as she came and lead him back into the house " Of course dear..But Arthur and I have some information and requests from the Ministry that we need to talk about first" the little Lamia just nodded as they sat him down in Ginny's ,now more his, chair.

Molly went to the door way "Charlie! Come here please" and the Wyvern was at the doorway in less than a minute. Automatically he took his seat next to to Harry as did the Matriarch of the Weasley family sitting at the end of the table beside him. Arthur stood behind his wife, gripping her chair tightly. what ever they had to say was serious and Harry wasn't sure he was ready to deal with it "Now Harry. I registered you at the ministry and under the Extinction Law of 1897 you are under the protection of the ministry. They won't stalk or hover over you but they will pay for your schooling, a home, and even anything you may need to raise your kids. we know you don't need these things but we thought it best to tell you in case you needed some sort of help." Harry just nodded,leaning into Charlie's side "They have contacted the Wyvern counsel and they have arranged for you to get your own quarters at the school as well as scheduled a traditional 'meeting' as is stated in the old creature laws" Arthur was keeping a sharp eye on the boy to make sure he understood.

Harry understood it all. Cole was further explaining all the terms to him as Mr.Weasley spoke. A 'meeting' would be the gathering of available un-mated dominant creatures on grounds that the submissive felt comfortable in. The dominants would display their attributes, fight and even gift him with small tokens in an attempt to become his mate. The little wizard thought it would be exciting. He smiled and nodded at his 'parents' signaling that Arthur should continue "Your meeting is scheduled for August twentieth and will last for however long you need. Minerva has informed the teachers that you will be absent many times for unnamed reasons and that your makeup work and any needed notes will be gathered and given to you every morning. There is something else but... I am working hard to get this requirement dismissed" the lanky redhead swallowed uncomfortably as his sons' eyes bore into him.

Arthur felt weak under their combined gazes "Harry...In order to protect your identity and make your life easier..The MOM and the COMC have worked together to construct a false life and a background story...However they thought it would be easier on you if you fit more to your creatures profile" Harry tilted his head, confused. molly took up her husbands role and reached out for Harry's hand,sitting on the table "They want you to disguise yourself as a woman, Harry. Arthur, a patriarch, swore all of our family into a vow of secrecy so that we could not reveal you to anyone. You would be safer adopting the new identity" Harry stared at them in shock. a plethora of reactions coming to mind but none deemed fitting enough to express his slight horror yet partial curiosity. The three redheads eyes were all trained on him.

Cole was laughing again at his predicament,writhing around in his core with her amusement, "So...what happens to Harry Potter? Would he just disappear? That would be suspicious if I would appear and he is to suddenly go missing" the eldest Weasley's shared a look then looked back . Harry waited to see who would answer this question "As it would seem" Molly swallowed a sudden lump in her throat "Harry Potter was kidnapped from his home by a few rogue deatheaters still stuck on the idea of their Dark Lord" Harry didn't know whether to laugh at Molly's words or smirk. The fact that the Ministry had so easily been able to create the perfect explanation for his sudden disappearance was quiet amusing. He was under the impression that the majority of they higher up in the Ministry didn't know their asses from their mouths considering the amount of crap they spewed in the papers.

 

"You do know that in order to pull of the disguise they will be clothing you and treating you like a woman, right little one?" Cole's' hissing voice

sound more than amused with his eagerness to go with the plan.

 

"Silence. It is a well thought out plan. Only the Weasleys have seen me since after my inheritance. I look like a woman any way,best make the 

most of it. Besides, If I pranced around as a male looking like a Lamia there would be more pressing problems to deal with. Like media or 

worse, some mad man attempting to capture and study why I am a MALE Lamia" Harry hissed in his core making the Sentient voice,writhe in 

amusement once more.

The goofy smile on the petite boys face made Molly smile in pride "That's my boy. I will pull out some of Ginny's old cloths and then you and Charlie can go to Diagon Alley. Do you want to wear any make up? Any requests on what to look for while I'm digging in the boxes" the woman stood,waiting for an answer. Harry stood as well, linking his arms with hers "I am at your mercy. I would prefer something loose and comfortable but complimenting to my figure as well. I also don't see how a little kohl and shadow on my eyes could hurt anything" the two left the room,arm in arm, and the males just stared after them.Arthur and Charlie shared a look before shaking their heads at what was now going to be their most certain doom. Molly Weasley with a daughter who actually pursued to excell in some of the more feminine arts.

 

~~~~~

 

Ron ,Charlie and George sat together,jaws dropped and gaping. Siting there on the opposite couch next to a proud looking Mrs. Weasley was an ethereal beauty. A short lacy beaded skirt,slipping over white,decoratively scaled thighs and knees. A black silky loose blouse hiding most of what was the creatures top besides a little bit of neck and chest where the blouse was left unbuttoned and former a V. there was no excess body hair. Only silky skin and smooth scale. Raven locks brushed and loose to frame a pixie face. The angular features highlighted well with some black and grey eye shadow, kohl, and a touch of rouge. The silent intake of what was now their little brother ended in one of the most disgusting of ways, however.

"There is no way that ..THAT is Harry" Ginny's screeching was becoming an every day occurrence that really wasn't welcomed.

"Now Ginny. Harry is doing this for his own protection. besides, he looks quiet fetching" Arthur attempted to soothe his daughter.

The girl sputtered before swinging around to level a glare on Harry "How could you do it?! I can't go to school pinning after a bloody girl! What about me" she was adopting a very bad selfish streak. Emerald eyes looked at her bored before sliding to Mrs.Weasley "I think she may have been a tad over spoiled Mum. No offense but this obsession of us together is becoming unhealthy. What is worse is that each time she attemts to guilt trip me, touch me ,or even speak my Lamia calls for her blood" Ginny sputtered again ,face turning a vivid red before she marched from the room in a rage. Hissing a couple of choice words at her immature behavior, Harry stood shakily in the black beaded flats that he had to have enlarged for his slightly larger feet "Well then.Charlie, if this is acceptable attire I believe I am ready for that shopping trip." the Wyvern just stood and offered an arm, still in a mild state of shock.

Molly cooed as they walked out of the room and waited till she heard the open and close of the front door before throwing an amused look at her younger sons "I take it you both are fond of his new look then" they both gave her a nod still wide eyed and looking at the spot where Harry had been sitting. The woman giggled at her sons before getting up and going to start lunch in the kitchen. Arthur followed, happy for the chance to talk to his wife even if it was while she hurried about the kitchen. She enjoyed the company and he enjoyed his spare minutes with here.though their conversation seemed to constantly turn when one thought came to mind "I wonder whats going on with Harry."

 

~~~~~

 

Once the duo had passed the gate Charlie released the Lamia from his hold "Going to try your weird little technique then I take it. Meet at the Leaky Cauldron?" he got a smile from those lush pink lips before Harry disappeared in a flash of white. The dragon tamer inwardly scolded his Wyvern for his lustful purring before apperating to the Leaky Cauldron.There ,arms crossed and waiting, was Harry.The back alley was always deserted unless a fellow wizard had planned to use the the entrance to Diagon alley. Nodding he stepped in front of the entrance casting a look at his younger 'brother' "Whats your name?" he asked calmly. The raven looked at him bemusedly "Harriet Colubra . A home schooled witch whose parents died in the war thus forcing her to seek an education elsewhere."Charlie nodded in acceptance,tapping the bricks with his wand and offering 'Harriet' his arm.

The Alley wasn't to full but many men did double takes when their eye grazed over Harry's form. The wizard in disguise was having a bit of a sensory overload. The noises made a headache thrum to life and the scent of A combination of creatures had him light headed "Charlie" he shuddered "I think I need to sit down" that stopped the wyvern as he crouched to look at Harry.The boy in question was dizzy and it took another minute for him to breath past the lingering side effects and get used to his surroundings "Sorry Charlie... The smells...Werewolves,veela,wyvern,I even smelt something similar to myself in the crowd..Sorry to make you stop. Lets go to Gringott's so I can get some money from my vaults and check into a few things" the man just nodded and stood again keeping his ward safe as they marched to the bank. 

The goblins all looked up when harry entered the doors. Beady eyes taking him in for a moment before returning to their work. The Familiar form of an aged and respected goblin hobbled forth "Mr. Potter. Welcome .How can I be of service today?" the Lamia pulled from the Dragons hold so he could dig in his pocket for the key to his vaults. Finally gentle fingers wrapped around the thick golden key and gave it to the creature "I need to get into my vaults for some money. I would like to also set a date to deal with any inheritance that came from Sirius' or my parents' wills. If you could show us the way Griphook" the goblin looked stunned until he gave the girl-err boy a toothy grin and lead him through a hidden doorway.

Turning through a multitude of halls they finally stopped at a open door way that lead to an office . The walls covered by book shelves and books. The only other furniture being the desk and the three chairs around it "Please sit Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley" the goblin ushered them into the room as he closed the door. The two visitors sat in the chairs as the goblin made his way to his desk and struggled to climb the stool so he could reach his large chair "Alright. This is yours" he pushed a silky looking gray bag with the potter crest toward the raven haired boy "It will only open for you. All you have to do is think the amount of money you need and reach in. It is directly connected to your vaults." Griphook watched as Harry slid the bag into the skirts pocket.

A nod was given "Thank you Griphook" the goblin just nodded back before opening a leather bound book sitting on his desk. Humming he flipped through the pages before stopping on on "It seems I will not have an opening till two days before Yule. Is that an appropriate date to have the reading of the wills and the distribution of the properties?" beady eyes looked for any signs that would tell him if the boy was indeed busy. The creature just shook his head "No ,that date is fine as far as I know" the goblin quickly grabbed a quill and scribbled down the boys name and business in the open day of the planner. The two wizards sat in silence while the bank official wrote what he needed "One thirty in the afternoon on December 23 then Mr. Potter. Would you like your House rings now or would you like to wait?" the serpent looked thoughtful till he shook his head no and stood.

The Wyvern stood as well offering the Lamia his arm once more,just to be proper, "No thank you Griphook. I will wait. Thank you fr your help but we will be leaving now. May your life be full of treasures" he bowed slightly at the smaller creature. Driphook gave him another toothy grin "And may your vault overflow, Mr. Potter" with that the two larger creatures left the room leaving a very curious goblin behind.

Diagon Alley still gave the poor half serpent a head ache but it was less over whelming. Smiling the Lamia was eager to drag his Wyvern protector to the robes shop, book store, and even the familiars store. Since Hedwig had passed he had been meaning to get another owl and a familiar. A snake would go well. Their first stop however was the book store, he needed to read up on creatures and know what he was getting into when he took them as mates. The walk was filled with idle chatter between himself and Charlie, mostly over dragons as that was almost all the man ever talked about.

Neither noticed they were being followed till they entered the book store and separated. Harry walked toward the section labeled creatures and began to look over the titles.Long graceful fingers dancing over the spines of the books till another darker hand darted out to catch them. Cole hissed and writhed at the touch.Harry swung his head to look into the amethyst eyes of none other than Blaise Zabini, a well known Slytherin play boy. Those eyes were calculating as they ran over his face making the small boy's breath hitch. It seemed hours before those thing but inviting lips opened. 

"You are gorgeous." Harry blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. You are not to offending to my eyes either." a thick warm chuckle had Cole writhing more in his core.

"I am Blaise. Blaise Zabini. You must be new to these parts.I have not seen you in school."

"Why, thank you for stating the obvious! It is very comforting to know that I apparently 'stick out' to the younger generation."

"You sure have a serpents tongue. Lashing it about." Blaise stepped back as harry started to giggle, eye brows scrunched in slight confusion.

"I have more of a serpents tongue than you realize." Harry pulled a few book from the shelf starting with 'A Complete Encyclopedia Of Creatures and Creations Alike' then moving on to 'Traditions Of The Primal Creatures' and 'Scales and Serpent's Tails : All you need to know about Naga and Lamia'. Blaise just watched as he pulled the books eyes catching on the word Naga immediately "Why do you want that book? The serpent species are lost" his statement garnered him an amused glance from emerald eyes. Smiling Harry decided to turn fully toward him,showing the decorative pattern of white scales that blended with his skin "Not true dear" he hissed. The Italian boy's eyes seemed to glaze at that sound "Now if you could help me reach that book there, it would be much appreciated" he pointed to a book a good two shelves out of his own reach. The greenish yellow book's spine reading 'Nesting: What To Add to Yours'.

The dark skinned boy, looked at the beautiful girl oddly as he read the title before pulling the book from the shelf, holding it out of her reach "Ill give you the book.If you promise to at least allow me the privilege of your company over lunch" the book was held high and the serpent boy was pouting. With a defeated sigh and a timid smile harry nodded "I guess that wouldn't be to horrible. I am not alone in this expedition though. Do you mind if my companion tags along?" the purple eyes boy just shook his head with a cocky smirk "Only if you don't mind one of mine joining us as well. giggling Harry nodded, holding all his books tightly under one arm. Blaise swiped her free hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckle of the third finger before walking away with the book.

Harry was shocked until he realized that his book had been taken "Ah wait! You still have my book!" the Slytherin just gave him another smirk over his shoulder. The boy walked to the counter and set the book down before turning to the Lamia "Meet me at the cafe down the street in forty minutes. You'll get your book then and well have or lunch" before any protests could be made the other boy had payed and was dashing out the door. The small wizard stared in shock at the door till a heavy hand landed on his shoulder "Got the books on the school list. Got whatever you need about creatures? Harry? You ok?" Charlie crouched to look at the dazed look on the little creatures face. Suddenly that face turned pink "I- Im afraid I have gotten us into a bit of a mess.. One of the books I need is being held hostage by a boy who has requested that I eat lunch with him in forty minutes" the red head's eyebrows shot up before he grinned and nudged the little submissive.

Harry had none of the jesting and took to ignoring Charlie, at one point he heard murmurs about a lovers spat because of how dejected the Wyvern looked. The next place to stop was a clothing store. Harry couldn't run around wearing Molly and Ginny's adjusted cloths and this style wasn't one he liked. Madam Malkin welcomed his challenge completely. Harry wanted something Muggle yet Wizard as well. It was thirt minutes later when he walked out with one bag full of two school robes and the rest of leisure wear and undergarnments that he remembered the arrangments with the Slytherin "I have to go don't I" he asked Charlie casting wide, innocent eyes up at the Weasley. The man just pat his head and nodded "If you want that book, yes." and they changed their course to walk toward that little cafe.

It wasn't a bad place to eat. The outer patio was charmed to wait itself. There was a fence surrounding it but there was an opening with a path way that lead to the door of the cafe. Large windows allowed those inside to pear out but other wise reflected whatever was on the outside. Small pots of self grown teas and herbs decorated the fenceline and window sills. Harry looked over the outer tables till he saw the familiar form of Blaise Zambini, back tuned and talking to someone whom Harry could not see throught a rather large man seated at the table just next to the boy. Charlie followed as he made his way toward the table "Good choice. The weather is far to good to ignore by eating indoors" the Italian swung his head toward them as he spoke.

A grin plastered itself on the playboys face "Ahh you did show! Here let me" he got up to pull out Harry's chair and push it back in once he was seated. Charlie watched in amusement as Harry played the part of a pureblooded witch perfectly before seating himself at her side in the empty chair . Harry looked up to see who else would be joining them for lunch and stiffened. Veela. steel grey eyes looked straight at him, some sort of fire burning in their depths "Blaise. You failed to accuritly describe out guests beauty. She is far more attractive than you described." A light flush spread over white scale cheeks. Green eyes slid over to Charlie looking for help and recieving only a very humored smirk.

Feeling vengful Harry put on his best smile "Thank you sir. Im sorry I am so rude. I am Harriet Colubra and my companion is Charlie Weasley. I am in his families care till Hogwart's starts. How am I to adress you, sir?" the blonds eyes immidiatly pinned Charlie and Harry had to supress a grin. Steel eyes narrowed "Weasley. Wyvern I see. Least you show loyalty to your blood. The rest of your family is so muddled. I take it your the first in generations to get a inheritance." the redhead bit at his bottom lip in irritation,nodding at Draco. With surprising calm charlie straightened in his chair "Malfoy. Veela. Should have know though. Fair hair and a superiority complex, red flags for your kind." Blaise and Harry started to feel a bit uncomfortable at the mounting tension.

Finally a note pad hovered in mid air followed by a quill. What would you like to drink? was written out on the pad before the ink disappeared. Harry sighed in reliefe "Raspberry tea with lemon please" ."Peppermint Tea please". "Tea with a dash of Cinnamon and lemon if you would.". "Just some iced tea if you would be so kind". The pad scribbled down their orders till it poofed away. Not a minute lated their teas appeared in front of them "I never did get a full name Mr. Malfoy" Harry spoke softly before sipping on his tea..The blonde took a sip of his own tea before setting it back down "I am sorry.Forgive my rudeness. I am Draco Malfoy" he held his air of aristocracy and Harry giggled.

The blonde looked at him curiously "What is so amusing" the raven struggled to contain his giggles and had to cover his mouth. The Slytherins looked at him curiosly "T-the way you hold your self...I-Its j-just so ..You look so stuffy" and the Lamia began to break into more giggles, Charlie joining in with snorting laughter and Blaise following with his chuckle. Draco didn't see how that was amusing and sulked until the girl,least what he believed was one, stopped giggling and looked at him apologetically. Suddenly there was menues infront of them and they began a silent discussion on what to eat.

"I suggest the steak.Very good flavor."

"Oh can it Draco. Shes a lady. Besides. Maybe her ecreature doesn't like meat."

"You two act like my siblings. Bickering like you are."

"Charlie behave!"

"Ya Weasel. You heard her!"

"Draco... Don't start anything."

"Malfoy. All that hot air your releasing has to be damaging the atmosphere."

"Charl-.

"Less damage than your breathing does I assure you." 

"Dra-."

"Oh shut it dragon br-."

"You two stop it! I will not sit here while you continue to act like this! I expected some teasing but not this!Be civil!"

The out burst had the attention of surrounding tables. Hissing Harry pushed his chair back and stood, leveling a glare at the blond and red head before looking at Blaise "Would you mind accompanying me for the remainder of my shopping. It seems my companion is not of the company I thought he was." the boy stood, setting some Galleons and Sickles on the table. Swiftly he took up her bags with one arm and offered her his free one. Charlie and Draco watched as she took his arm with her own and they left out the gate, the feminine of the two glaring at them one last time before they escaped his line of sight.

 

~~~~~

 

"Mrs. Colubra. I am very sorry about Draco's behavior. He is a right git most of the time and I should have known it wouldn't change even in the

presence of a lady."

"Please call my Harriet or Harry. Do not fret .Charley was being less than polite as well. I thought they might be able to get along for such a

miniscule amount of time but it appears I was wrong."

"If I call you Harriet I request you call me Blaise .Now, where is it that you planned to go next?"

"I need to get my school supplies..Right now the list is down to parchment, ink, quills, and a familiar.. Mine unfortunatly didn't survive the travel

here."

"Then how about we stop by the familiar store then quest for your parchment?"

"That sounds great."

Blaise smiled as that stoney white face softened for him "Is there a type of familiar you prefer or will you just look buy the one that catches your eye" he allowed her to loosly grip his arm. She looked up at him with those intense jade eyes and his lungs seemed to fail him "I think a snake would suit me well. I am after all a Lamia" he couldn't help but chuckle. His own familiar was a Black Mamba given to him by his grandfather shortly before the man died. he was told that ,as was tradition, his creature inheritance would be blocked till his eighteenth birthday. His mothers side of the family didn't want him to be distracted from his work by the urge to find a mate. Sometimes though, he could feel it, scratching at his magic, fighting the blocks and with Harriett on his arm it was screaching,and ripping at his blocks.

The familiar store was mostly quiet besides the kneazles and kittens mewing in their cages and the toads croaking in their tanks. A few owls hooted on their perches but otherwise didn't pay much attention when the two teens stepped foot into their domain. as the past the threshol to the store, Harry released Blaise's arm, quickly making his way toward the snakes and other dangerour familiars. Poisonous amphibians watched with their wide brightly colored eyes as the man-serpent walked toward his kin. Tanks of all size filled with different species and colors of snakes lined two whole walls from ceiling to floor. Looking around Harry frowned. 

"Who of you has been here the longest and will willingly protect my prodgeny?" Harry hissed at the walls of snakes.

"The whites!" a ball of baby ball pythons hissed at him.

"The large one! She has been here longest!" a pitviper of some sort hissed from one of the higher shelves.

"Where is she? What is she called" the grown up snakes all looked at him from their tanks, beady eyes blinking.

"Nix. My love's name is Nix" jade eyes turned to focus on a large cobra of all white.

"Oh? And what is your name?" Harry moved to stand infront of the albino Chinese Cobra'scage. A fine specimen, a magically bred one .

"I am Corusci, speaker." that caught the Lamia's attention.

"Wonderful. Should I bond you and your mate to me as familiars I will require loyalty and protection to both me and my children".

"We will be loyal as long as you rescue her... It has been three nights since they have moved her from her spot next to me" A four foot long piece

of bare shelf showed that someone had indeed moved a tank.

"I will try Corusci but I must know .Was she bought or was she only moved?" the cobra's head flared then went back down and he burrowed into 

his coils.

"She was soon to lay our first set of eggs. I worry they may take them from us..they moved her to the back of the store" Harry nodded and stood.

The cobra was to be his familiar. he already showed his loyalty to his mate and he coulkd trust that the serpent would give him that amount of loyalty as well. On graceful feet he turned to see Blaise staring in shock "I require assitance. blaise, would you be so kind as to fetch the person running the store" he gave the dark skinned italian a sweet smile which had the large boy blushing and rushing off to fetch the owner of the store. He spared the distressed Cobra glance and felt a pang of pity "I will get her for you. Eggs and all. I will try." he hissed to him getting a weak nod. It was five minutes of waiting before blaise returned with a older woman with aging lines around her faux smile. He already didn't like her.

A delicate white scaled hand ran over the empty shelf "Where is the snake that was here? I wished to buy her and this cobra as a set. Was she bought?" the woman shook her head and smiled . The woman moved to place a hand on her shoulder and she hissed at the offending appendage "Ah no. We moved her to the back. Her and the Cobra mated and she will lay her eggs soon. It will do no good to remo-" she was silenced by a hard glare . Harry stared her down "Do not say it will do her no good to be moved at the moment1 Not when you have proably already caused much damage. If these are magically bred snake of a differnt species and they have mated then seperationg them could have adverse effects not only on their bond but on their unlayed off spring! You will sell me these snake at their window price and you will be lucky I will not report you for this cruelty toward them" the woman looked fearful as those piercing emerald eyes pinned her . a hiss had the woman squeaking out a "Yes Ma'me" as she hustled off to the back of the store to fetch the snake as requested.

Blaise watched the woman hurry off before his gaze slid to the fierce form of Harriet "That..Is it wrong to say that was probably one of the hottest things I have ever had the pleasure to witness?" an attractive flush adorned the lightly scaled cheeks of the Lamia . Those green eyes glanced away shyly before sliding to look at him "Not really. Its complementing in its own way" the darker skinned of the two grinned brightly and moved to stand next to the small wizard. He draped an arm loosely across those small shoulders. He watched as the woman returned with a four foot cage,bottom lined in soft leaves,moss and other cushiony ground materials. On top of the materials lay a good fifteen foot long albino Burmese Python. She was round but more so in the lower middle of her body.

Corusci hissed in his cage at her appearence "Nix my mate. Are you well?" the python nodded and looked between the two young wizards . She tilted her head when the smaller of the two began hissing at her "You and your mate will be my familiars. You can keep your children so long as you show loyalty and protect me and my kin" the python nodded and settled into her cage. harriet looked a the still frightened women "I want her and her mate to be sent to the Weasley family's home . I will write the address and you will send them immidiatly. Should I return home an one or both of them not be there. You will recieve a very lenghty phone call from the Ministry and have your license to sell magical familiars revoked." the woman nodded and watch as Harry wandlessly conjured some parchment and a quill. After quickly writing the address and giving it to the matron the quill disappeared .

The woman gave a bow and ran off to ring up the costs and gather the supplies that came with the two serpents care. Harry smiled and looked between his new familiars "You will be sent to my home. I will return shortly after I have a small chat with Blaise and purchase what I need to finish my education" the two snakes nodded and he gave them one last smile before linking his arm with Blaise's . The teens approuched the counter where Harry payed the woman ,not even blinking an eye at the cost, it didn't even put a dent in his trust fund, they exited the store ,'Harriet' holding on to Blaise's arm, the teens making the perfect image of pureblood manners and tradition.

"So I have a question." Blaises pleasing voice rang out as the eneted the mostly deserted parchment and ink store.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I ask?"

"Not at all What is it?"

"What will I have to do to obtain only a kiss from you."

Harry's head snapped up to look at the taller boy,raven hair flying across his shoulders at the jerky motion. green and purple eyes stared at eachother till finally the smaller of the two wizards moved. Raising himself he pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of Blaise's lips "That is all I can give" the soft voice of Harry muttered as he pulled away and looked embarrasedly at the ground. The Slytherin gave him a cocky grin and pulled him toward the parchment "I am more than happy to have at least obtained that small token. To have the honor of escorting a girl your caliber would have been more than enough" the older boy gathered a few cheap inkwells of black as they passed a stand. The smaller nodded and looked at the scrolls and other pieces of parchment. One was a alarge expensive set with golden leaf designs with little green snakes added to the decoration. Surprisingly the set was cheap.

Blaise watched as she reached for the set only to gasp as someone else grabbed it off the shelf.Blaise held it in his free hand and smiled "Let me buy this for you. I could not buy you lunch so let me get you this." and the Lamia didn't have the heart to say no. Harry never truely believed that all the Slytherins were evil .He had met a few that weren't to horrible and Blaise had made it onto that list. Draco was a ponce but Blaise was proving to be more than one of the ferrets followers. Feeling threft, Harry grabbed some of the cheaper quills and some cheap ink and approuched the counter, Blaise following after with his own purchases. The both paid their dues and walked out of the store side by side..

The walk to the entrance of Diagon Alley, behind the Leaky Cauldron, was silent. Once they tapped the wall to get back to the other sid the both stopped and looked at eachother. Smiling Harry offered his hand to the boy "Thank you for today and the parchment. Ah can I have my book now?" the darker boy nodded and dug around in his pants pockets before brandishing a shrunken book. Harry smiled as he enlarged it and stuck it in his parchment bag "Will you be able to get home safe? I don't mind taking the night bus with you if I need to" the creature just shook his head. Sighing Blaise grabbed the boy in disguise and kisses him lightly on the lips "Well then.. It was nice meeting you Harriet. Bye" and before Harry could register what had happened the Italian released him and stepped back. Then ,with a crack he was gone.


	4. Bad Days Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this before you might notice small changes. Just miniscule things that i read and didn't feel flowed as it should so I changed them.

Hands Hands rubbing,caressing, teasing every available inch of flesh on his body. Claws even tickling scales. More hands. So many that he lost count and cried out. Thin lips. So many mouths, sucking and lavishing attention on hypersensitive flesh. Then the burn. That wonderful sting of something sliding deep into his body that had him quaking in his passion. It pushed and pulled and thrust till all he could hear was himself moaning. The unseen lovers making no sound and only working harder to pleasure him. There was more pressure that made him cry out when his body gave way to the pushing. The shivering increased with a growing fever till-

Harry jolted up ,sucking in large gulps of air. A low whining hiss escaped his mouth and on cue he heard stomping upstairs that was quickly making its way down the stairs. There was a sticky ,wet feeling between his legs that he hadn't felt since he first got used to puberty as a boy. He blushed furiously as the footsteps got even closer and leaned back into the corner of the couch, legs pulled up to his chest. He let out sobs mixed with distressed hisses and now he heard to responding hisses and the growling of his protector. He felt to long large scaled bodies wrap around him "What ails you young one? the dragon is on his way should we be unable to help" the soft hisses of Nix made him open his eyes to see the two white head of his familiars.

He didn't answer and waited, this would be something he would need Charlie for, snakes didn't have this issue. Suddenly a very ruffled Charlie Weasley appeared in the door. Red wings hiked up as he ran into the room and gathered the trembling form of his little brother into his arms "Shh Harry. Tell me what happened"the lithe form only shook harder in distress making the Wyvern worry more. He purred and cooed at the Lamia in an attempt to sooth but the snake continued to shake. Finally he took to rocking him and before he knew it the little serpent was finally calm and clinging to him. Soft hissing brought the dragon tamer out of his thoughts.

"You OK, Harry? What happened?"

"I- I had a dream."

" OK..What about?"

"So many hands..and I was hot..Then I woke up ..I'm dirty."

The Wyvern arched a brow at him before laughing and patting the boy's back "Don't worry about it . All submissives have that sort of issue. Its a preliminary thing you all go through to build up stamina...You might want to start reading up Harry. I would be more worried about the pre-heats if I were you" the bulky man put the boy back on the couch and pushed himself to his feet. Smiling he leaned down to push the Lamia on the couch and pull his blanket over him "Go back to sleep Har. talk to Cole or whatever you call her.. Go to sleep" and as if on command emerald eyes fluttered shut while that rough hang bet his head.

"You really are an amusing child."

"Oh shut up. You could have given me some warning. You know a 'Caution: you will suffer wet dreams and random bouts of hypersensitivity'. That would have been nice!"

"Oh don't whine! Really! are you sure you weren't really a woman before the inheritance? Your always so testy!"

"Yes I'm sure! My penis is proof enough! now start talking."

"Alright hatchling. What questions or requests do you have today?"

"Well... We talked about Meetings but we never really got into the heat and mating part of our lessons."

"OK then .Heat is easy enough. Your heat will only be triggered once your sexually active. In other wards once you choose your first mate your body will automatically start undergoing the required changes need for you to conceive.Once that is finished your body temperature will rise to just above 105 degrees and the hypersensitivity will begin. Despite what those books say the pheromone release begins several weeks before hand. This way your mates can track your progress and be ready to tend to you once the heat officially begins. Its their job to keep you on a liquid, high energy diet through your heat and makes sure that all of your needs are tended to.You won't be able to estimate the time you are going to be in heat each time till you go through your first."

"That doesn't sound to bad... Now what about the wet dreams and the mini heats."

"The preliminary heats are your bodies way of changing. You have a good month or to before those begin.The wet dreams are like our Protector said. For at least five days ever month or two you will be rutting most of the time. Between eating ,relieving yourself and sleeping you will be rutting with your mates. In order to actually be successful you will need to have the energy and stamina to participate.You can't stop it or refrain. You will only cause your self damage if you try."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Quiet the contrary! The sex will keep you exercised and allows you and your mate to absorb the magic you and your mate will need from each other periodically in order to stay young."

"Alright..Nesting?"

"That's easy enough. When the time comes and you have to take to one of your snake like forms you will begin nesting. your nest will be a room separate from where your mates sleep but still close enough that they can protect you.You will gather things that are soft and cushioned so when your laying they don't accidentally lay on a hard surface and make the egg rupture. You will also take things that smell like the fathers of your hatchlings into the nest, to make sure your children are familiar with the scent of their fathers when they hatch."

"You know..this doesn't seem to difficult."

"You speak to soon young one. Are you ready to hear about the birthing?"

"No. Lets talk about that later on, closer to the meeting."

"Alright hatchling.You best wake up. Nix is attempting to wake you so you can pack for school."

"Bye Cole.Talk to you tonight."

"Bye little one."

A symphony of noises assaulted his hearing as his mind began to wake. Groaning he rolled and attempted to burrow into the couch cushioned only to have something gentle yet hard tap his head "Oww. Bloody hell" he mumble opening his eyes to see an amused set of red beady eyes staring back "It is time for you to start packing and get ready to leave. Your horde is already up and moving . I wish to hurry to this new home as well...The eggs are shifting and will be ready to lay once we are once again in a stable environment" the python hissed at him before slithering off of his blanket and onto the back of the couch.She curled there and soon enough the smaller cobra slithered on to the couch from some place unknown.

Harry watched as the magical snakes, butted noses and coiled with each other in their own form of kissing and cuddling. The Lamia watched them enviously, but happy for them none the less. Finally he pulled himself from his quilt and stood up ,grimacing at the dry ,crusty feeling between his thighs. His sleep pants seemed to be clean thankfully. Sulking, he walked up the stairs to Charlie's room, ,where the Wyvern had moved his thing out of 'duty', he didn't even look for Charlie as he opened the door and moved to his trunk. Falling to his knees he popped the lock and dug around in one of the newer bags stored inside. The shirt was frilled around the breast to hid the lack of swell but the midriff was made of a lacy material that clung to his curves and flat stomach when it was on his body. 

It was held up by a strip of cloth of one shoulder and a chain on the other. The pants matched being a loose cotton with the lacy material making up the zipper area and the pockets. He had gone through great lengths to get a size that wouldn't give away his secret but still looked good. After pulling out some grey boxers and gathering the cloths under one arm he headed for the bathroom, sighing in relief when he realized it was empty. he turned the knob to run the shower and relieved himself while he waited for it to warm. He really was thankful that with the change he had still kept the ability to pee a a male would. He stepped out of his ruined boxers and sleep pants, pulled a towel from the cabinet, and double checked that he had all his cloths before finally stepping under the warm spray. The water ran over his scales causing him to hiss as a blissful feeling over took him.

When he remembered some more intimate areas required some attention. Gently his hand slid over his limp member wiping off the sticky goop that came as a result of dried cum being exposed to water after a prolonged a mount of time. soon the hygienic strokes became more and he began to stroke his rapidly hardening prick. Something had him releasing his prick in order to slide his eager hand to the hole found just beyond his shaft and testicles. The wetness that touched his fingers was warm and invited him to explore. Experimentally he rubbed the area around the opening making his knees weak at the pleasure that assaulted him. 

He panted, and shivered at his own teasing till a finger quested inside. Hot pleasure rolled through him until he sank to his knees and pushed another finger into his body. Moaning he moved them carefully while his freehand stroked his still turgid piece .The heat of the shower and the mind numbing bliss making him dizzy. Something was pooling in his gut. He was going to cum but it felt different. The oddity was over looked as he moved eagerly, finger delving just enough to give pleasure but not enough to truly test his potential. Finally with a few more tugs and spreading fingers he was arching and bucking on his own digits. heat and ecstasy throbbing through his body in strong waves till the euphoria finally faded, leaving his sated and boneless in the tub. The water washing all evidence of his indulgence away.

Sighing he pulled his shampoo from he side of the tub and poured some into his palm. He lathered it into his tresses and scalp till he felt it was enough and then washed the suds away. He made quick work of cleaning his body. With the bar of soap Mrs.Weasley had bought him. His body felt relaxed and achy as he sluggishly dried his hair and slipped on his cloths. Looking in the mirror ,his mood seemed to take a down fall.. The girl in the mirror..wasn't him. He wasn't the Harry who was always eager to fly and please his friends. wasn't the Harry that had become the bane of all the Slytherins' existence. He wasn't him. The cloths fit and he looked wonderful but they weren't him.

Unable to take the depression that would close in on him should he continue that line of thought , he looked away. He rubbed his hair with the towel once more before brushing it out into a more attractive state of disarray. Picking up his soiled cloths and depositing them in the hamper he went to gathering his toiletries. He noticed a decorative bag on the counter ,with a small amount of make up inside, and a note.

 

For Harry

 

Use it well sweetheart.

 

Love Molly

 

The Lamia smiled a little and shifted the make up into the side pockets while he stored the rest of his toiletries in the main section. Zipping the bag up he opened the door and carried it down the hall to Charlie's room only to notice his trunk had been moved already. Sighing he back tracked and began his fast jog down the stairs. The smell of eggs made his stomach lurch until he also smelt sausage. The aroma of sausage making him salivate. He spotted his trunk sitting innocently at the end of the stairs and opened it to tuck his little bag into an empty spot before he gently closed and locked it again. Entering the old kitchen he saw Ron and Arthur both nursing a cuppa while Ginny and Molly worked on making them all breakfast. 

Charlie and George were indulging in some friendly conversation till they saw him enter "Hi'ya Harry! that snake of yours was not happy this morning. the cobra was asleep on your head but she was on your chest .Charlie tried to get or off but she kept looking like she was ready to attack so we left you both be. Good to see she finally got you up though mate "George was still partly cheerful. Not the same as when Fred was still up and going but he was making the best of his now solo life. Harry slid into his favored seat next to Charlie "Ya. Nix will be laying her eggs as soon as we are settled in my quarters at the school..She says they are beginning the shift and that its a little uncomfortable" George just nodded, looking thoughtful .

"What is it George?"

"Well I have been meaning to ask but... how is it that your snakes are mated when ones almost fifteen feet long and the other is barely five feet long?" 

"Well George. They are magically bred snakes, meaning that their DNA has magic backing it. Cole told me that just like with magic creatures that magic bred familiars have that ability to mate with whatever species. The offspring may or may not have the ability but it wouldn't matter." 

"Hm I may have to look into that. Been thinking about getting a familiar myself."

Harry nodded and offered him a smile "I'm sure Nix would be happy to allow you one of her children so long as you took care of it and allowed her to visit" the prankster offered a playful smile back. the conversation continued to revolve around the albino python and cobra's offspring till a plate covered in bacon, sausage and ham was set in the middle of the table. The plates floated to their places at the tables as did the cutlery and before Molly could give the word the Wyvern and the Lamia both had large helpings of meat on their plates and were eating with table manners barely better than Ron's, said boy shoveling egg and bacon into his mouth like he would starve and sending projectile pieces across the table and his own lap.

Molly and Arthur laughed as they watched the boys eat, sharing a small look of fondness and love over the table that separated them. 

~~~~~

Harry was sad to see Charlie go. He gave the man a hug that lasted well over a minute and only stopped when Molly pulled him off to give the man her own hug that just about crushed his ribs. Ginny had taken to full out ignoring the Lamia and it was bliss for him. Once they arrived at Kings Cross Station they though it would be better if Harry or 'Harriet' ,as he was now told to call himself, began to talk to other students and make up a group that differed from the notorious Boy-Who-Lived 's. After a quick hug to to George,Molly and Arthur, he was pushing his cart through the pillar.

"Harri, that boy is here." Corusci hissed fom in the large tank that housed him and Nix.

"What boy Corusci?"

"The one who was present when you took us from that horrible place."

"Im assuming you mean Blaise. It is not a surprise. He must finish his schooling as well."

Corusci fell silent as he and Nix looked about . The crowd parted for the cart and Harriet, many to afraid to mess with the owner and accidentally gain the wrath of the snakes. With much difficulty Harry moved the glass tank from on top of his trunk and set it down. People backed away as he lifted the lid and picked his familiars up. they both wrapped around and draped on his body in a way he could still move of needed"Sorry Nix. I need to move the trunk and your hatchery in to the train. Just try and make yourself comfortable on me till we get into a compartment" wandlessly he shrunk the tank down and opened his trunk to pace to between his thicker cloths. The lid suddenly closed and he jumped back to look up at the flat face of none other than the supposed 'Slytherin Queen'.

Harry held her scrutinizing gaze till he hear done of the warning whistles for students to get on the train. waving his hand over his trunk ,he put a feather weight charm on it and began to drag it in "Excuse me?! Where do you think your going?!" The Lamia just turned and arched a brow. feeling cocky he placed a hand on his hip and grinned "To settle into a compartment before you get on the train and take up two of them with your fat arse" the unfortunate girl sputtered watching as harry walked into the Slytherine section of the train. Choosing a compartment farther away from where the front years usually sat he began the process of untangling Nix and Corusci from his body so they could lay on the bench in the sunlight. 

It would be half an hour till the students boarded the train and thus Harry decided he could finish up the last bit of summer work he had yet to finish. He settled himself on the floor,back against the bench where his familiars were resting. The feather quill he was using to write his potions essay was moving furiously over the peace of parchment. He was just putting the last of his conclusion down when his compartment door slid open. Harry didn't bother looking up till he had dotted his last period on the sentence "Lady Colubra. It is good to see you again. I am very sorry for my behavior last time and hope that you will forgive me." Harry just shrugged and offered the blond a hand.

The Malfoy heir pulled him to his feet gently, kissing his hand "Blaise will be joining us shortly. Hopefully without Pansy in tow" he motioned for the creature to take the seat next to the still basking snakes. The Veela looked at the scaled familiars with interest "A Chinese Cobra and a pregnant Burmese Python. Both seem to be in good health and albinos are so very rare. I must congratulate you on your good choice. Both very appropriate familiars for such a beautiful and strong submissive such as you" the half serpent could practically hear the trill of lust the Veela was just waiting to let out. A small smile was given "Thank you Mr. Malfoy and you are forgiven. My familiars are new and Nix expects to be laying her eggs upon our settlement in my Private quarters." that made those finely arched eyebrows raise in surprise.

Before the boy could ask any questions a familiar Italian appeared in the door way dragging two trunks. With astounding speed he had both trunks showed on to the high luggage shelf and the compartment door locked. he had yet to notice the object of his adoration sitting on the bench opposite his friend "Pansy is still stuck on being the next 'Lady Malfoy'! She was attempting to follow me to the compartment but I managed to loose her in a group of Hufflepuff sixth years. She was ranting about some girl calling her a fat arse" Draco had to smirk at that. Harry snickered finally drawing the dark Italian boys attention "I must confess that was me. Her face looks like that of a Persian cat and I assumed she had the large arse of one as well."both Slytherin boys laughed at the joke.

Blaise sat in the seat next to Draco looking at the ground where some parchment lay drying "Last minute homework? I thought you to be the studios type Harriet. I'm disappointed" he mock scolded. 'Harriet' took on a properly chastised face "I disappoint you ? how low I have fallen to be able to disappoint such a shameless playboy" Harry's voice told them he was in another mood. The memory of the kiss and run still fresh and stinging " Where have you heard such slander? I assure you that only select girls will ever receive my attentions" Harry mentally rolled his eyes. He slid his jade eyes to catch the curious steel colored gaze of Draco "Is it only right for a girl to assume she was but one of many conquests when a man steals her first kiss and runs like a coward?" the blond balked and looked at Blaise in surprise.

Harry listened as Blaise was attempting to defend himself under one of Draco's attacks. Malfoy was not a boy to behave like the perfect pure blood but he attempted to be a gentleman to the girls who proved to be of a higher standing and well versed in the appropriate behavior for a pure blooded witch. he himself had taken many first kisses and virginities but Harriet played the part of an offended woman perfectly. The scolding continued to Blaise was apologizing on his knees,hands grasping the delicate scaled one of the Lamia "I'm sorry. I am! I had no idea that it was your first. I take the honor but I apologize for offending you. You are not a conquest but a pursued interest" those thin masculine lips pressed several kisses to the back of Harry's hand. feeling merciful, the serpent smiled "Of course. You are forgiven but do not allow it again. I am not a fan of cowardice"the boys face instantl brightened and he took up the empty seat next to her.

"You seem to have a fan Harri" Corusci let out a hiss that souded supiciously like a laugh with the way it would hitch.

"Shh Corusci. Do not tease Har. Come,sleep. You and I both will appreciate this chance seeing as in mere hours our first batch will be layen and it will be a long grueling process that you will be with me through every minute of " the cobra looked a bit scared but curled with his overly large mate any way.

The ride fell silent as Draco and Blaise discussed the new Potions professor and Harry stared out the window in a daze. He really hadn't though about school. He was to caught up on his creature inheritance to think much else. Men seemed eager to accept him but would society? This scaled form was as humanoid as he would ever get. Would he be able to accept that? He had much to think about now that the escitement of his inheritance had passed and he was now on the fast track to molding hhis future. He had school in a few days and in a matter of weeks, Hogwarts would be filled with creatures from all over trying for his acceptance. What happened to love? What happened to his asperations to be an Auror?

He really didn't know.


	5. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweaked. Some characters that died in the actual stories may not have died in mine. Also Harry may seem abit OOC but you need to remember. He is stressed about the change,has more hormones now and is more than a little worried about what is going to happen to him.

"First years 'ollow me! Dis way!"

"Prefects! Meet me at the carriages for instruction!"

"No pushing and shoving! You there cease that this instant!"

"Put your trunks in the carridges then fill in any empty space in the open seats!"

Harry sighed as he sat in the Thestral drawn carriage. Draco had to excuse himself to the prefects meeting and Blaise had scurried off to do something. The dark tanned boy had been nice enough to load his trunk and help him into the carriage before he ran off but that didn't relieve Harry's growing resentment for the man for leaving him to be openly ogled by the other students. Nix and Corusci were coiled on his trunk though the python took up the surface she had no issue with the cobra coiling on top of her body "What ails you little one? Are you not happy to be returning" the large snake hissed at him. The Lamia gave a sigh and shook his head "Its not that. I have a bloody head ache and there is more than one creature in the crowd whose pheromones have spiked..The smell is nauseating" the two snakes just hissed their chuckling and left him to his sulking.

Another trunk scraped into the old carriage and he had to look up from his picking at his new robes. A boy with dark hair and a strong jaw sat down. Black and green robes with a sharp bone structure in the face. Slytherin , no doubt about it. He wasn't tall and had more of healthy muscular structure than excessive one "Good evening miss" his voice rolled over the Lamia like a harsh breeze over withering spring flowers.

Sniffing lightly Harry could detect the smell that wasn't quite human as well as a small trickle of pheromones "Good evening. I trust the night treats you well lizard" he hissed the last word giving the dark figure a cold look. The dark mans features seemed stoic but Harry could detect the slight change that came with a quirked lip.

"Quite. Now if memory serves correct you are of the serpent variety. Tell me, why is it that you see fit to run about with your pheromones gushing like they are?"

"Are they? Well its not something I can control. Unmated Lamia are reported to have been the most sought after mates by all magical creatures. The pheromones are the response to all the unmated males in the vicinity. Not much I can do about them."

"Lamia? The last of your kind I take it. Well then. Pleasure making your acquaintance . I will be reading now."

Harry scoffed as the boy conjured a book in mid air, catching the silver etching of the title before it was flipped open and sitting on the boys lap . 'The Courtship :A Creatures Guide' the Lamia read and had to cover his mouth with hand to keep from laughing at the Blood Lizard. Oh how ..sad that the boy was so disconnected from most everyone that he had to READ about courting. It was another five minutes before another boarded the carriage. Sniffing Harry concluded it was indeed another creature but with the hooded cloak he was unable to determine what. Shrugging it off the boy in disguise looked at the to hissing and cuddling snakes, wriggling about on his trunk.

The two albino creatures would touch snouts and run their head and necks against each other making him chuckle at their behavior. The two snakes behaved like humans in most aspects. They kept their desire to hunt and nest but they weren't terribly territorial and always seemed happy to be in contact with each other. He wondered if it was the many years of confinement to an environment that was much to small. he could understand if they had been separated for most of their mated lives that the head become desperate for any form of affection. Harry understood the need for physical reassurance and their happiness under his care made a feeling of pride and contentment swell inside of him.

He never noticed when Theodore's dark eyes slid to his happy expression or when the cloaked males body shifted to allow another dark set of iris to take in the image as well. He sat there, smiling as the two animals finally ceased the cuddling and seemed to be just relaxing with each other. he was thrown forward and as the carriage finallt start to move . He would have fallen forward had there not been a hand darting out to grip his shoulder and steady him. The smaller creature sat dumbfounded till the hand retreated and the cloaked male returned to his position of steady stillness. Something didn't sit well and Cole was hissing warning at him to be wary of the two males.

The boy uttered a small 'Thank you' before adopting a glazed look. Cole was calling to him and with her off behavior Harry deemed it best to listen.

"The figure! Be wary his blood is old and his scent is laced with that of blood."

"What is he Cole?"

"I..I do not know hatchling... His blood is old and has probably long since been dormant."

"Cole...That doesn't help..."

"I know youngling but...Read up on your creatures...There is nothing of animal about him. Only darkness and blood."

"I look into it later..I must go now."

The conversation was more than a little upsetting.Harry came out of his daze just a the gates came into view. Nix and Corusci were eager to reach across the small space between the trunk and his legs. Those mostly white bodies slithering into his lap and up his body. The smaller snake wrapping himself around his wrist while the larger was once again draped over his shoulders and arms. She seemed highly uncomfortable but there was no real way around it. The carriage pulled to a stop and he stood to exit, accepting the helping hand of a boy passing by . He left his trunk knowing that the luggage would be moved into the school and sent to the appropriate rooms. He walked slowly into the school smiling as Minerva, is most favored teacher, stood by the door of the dining hall.

Joining the fray of older students filing in he finally managed to get close enough to the woman to talk to here "Headmistress" he called as he stepped out of the bustling traffic. The aged woman looking at him in surprise" Ah Miss Colubra. I hope you did not have to much difficulty traveling all this way after your sudden change" her regal tone helped harry relax. The Lamia offered a smile and a shake of the head "No my travels were fine. I had much assistance. I do have to ask that I be allowed to see my room before the feast begins" the head mistress tilted her head curiously, a few graying auburn strands falling from under her hat.Nix hissed her discomfort, shifting on his shoulders "My familiar needs to be allowed a private ,safe environment. She is due to lay her eggs very soon and has been stressed and in great discomfort since early this morning." the aged old witch seemed to finally grasp what he meant and nodded. 

She said motioned for him to follow as they moved through the halls harry realized they were getting closer to the divination tower. They stopped at a portrait of a Bald, pale man sitting in an office. Book held high and covering his face to leave the yes to wander of his formal robes the same color of the plush chair he sat in "Password?" he drawled turning the page of the book. Minerva smiled at Harry " Serpent's Horde" the portrait popped open and slowly swung out of the way to reveal a sitting room. The fire place housing a low fire in front of which sat a settee, there was in fact three settees, forming an open U around the fire place. He was happy to see that to the right of the mantle was a raised tank with a branch attached to the side.

Minerva smiled as the boy she knew as Harry rushed forward to settle the snakes in the cushiony tank "Molly sent me a letter and asked that I made your quarters snake friendly. Hagrid set that up for you" she stepped up beside him to watch as the cobra and the Python began to make a small mound of foliage. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little "Good old Hagrid...He did set it up so that it would be warm enough for them right?" the witch nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. She began to lead him from the room "You can explore it more later. I do hope that will join me for tea at some point tomorrow as well. For now I am needed t give a speech and you need to be resorted" Harry just nodded and cast one last glance behind him before the portrait closed .

Minnie, as Harry called the only 'grandmother' and friend he found in a teacher, was telling him about her nephew's newest daughters. The boy was at the young age of twenty eight with a son of seven, a daughter of four and now a set of twin girls at 2 months. His wife, poor woman, was twenty six and though the couple was both happy with their children Harry couldn't help but thing the woman had to have her hands full. Minnie was always eager to talk about her family. She adored them and Harry was always happy to listen to the old woman gush about the new McGonagall's. The Lamia listened and laughed as Minerva told him about that catastrophe of the training broom she had bought for her nephew's oldest "I told that boy not to play with it in the house! The thing managed to destroy my favorite vase and break one of my wind chimes before it finally hit the brick mantel and splintered" he shook his head at the woman's story. 

They turned onto the entrance hall and she gripped his shoulder "If you ever need to talk I'm a gargoyle and a lemon drop away" she gave him a smile.It seems she was following Albus' tradition and making the office password a candy. He reached up to grip her hands "Ill be by tomorrow after I unpack for tea. Bye Professor" and he released her to make his way into the great hall and take position next to the first years who had yet to be sorted. He kept his head bowed and eyes shut. Listening as the students fell silent and Minnie began the yearly welcoming speech. She honored the teachers fallen in the war by revealing several paintings along the wall. 

Green eyes ran over the smiling faces and the traditional robes. One in portrait in particular made him smile. It was Dumbledore sitting in his favorite wing back chair, dressed in Blue robes with golden shining stars. The man was waving at the students. Just to his left was one of Madam Hooch ,stern face and cropped hair, daring any one to misbehave with her gaze while she hovered on her broom in the painting. Then there was Sprout. The large jovial women painted in her green house surrounded by her plants. There was dirt smudges on her earth colored robes and her plump cheeks but she smiled and nodded at the students happily as she tended the plants. His eyes moved to the other wall to look for the familiar dark hair and eyes of the notorious Severus Snape.

There was no portrait and confusion settled over him. The first thing he had done when the Ministry began to round up Death Eaters was clear the mans name. Snape had been in a coma and the healers had told him before he left to the Dursley's that the man was going to be taken off the forced respiration spells and probably wasn't likely to survive. The venom had been drained but not before it had ate away at the mans organs. Why wasn't he on the wall? If anyone deserved to be honored for their part in the war it was Snape. That man had done much and for him to not be honored with a portrait was distressing, he would have to talk to Minnie about it later.

The table closest to him began to cheer. Lots of red and gold. Griffindor. A messy haired blond boy sat himself at the table and the Lamia could only assume that the sorting had begun while he was stuck in his thoughts about Snape. Child after child marched up to the stool, that dusty old enchanted hat being set on their heads only to scream one of the house names. There seemed to be an increase in witches and wizards this generation. Feeling bored he looked up at the teachers table to notice that there was four chairs empty chairs. That was odd..Usually new teachers were introduced before the sorting. Shrugging it off he turned his attention back onto the sorting. There was far less children now.

The air next to Harry shifted and made his heart skip a beat. A glance next to him revealed a tall boy with hair to his shoulder blades. Intense amber eyes met green and Harry looked away. The boy seemed to be solid muscle and even his robes couldn't hide it very well. The boy stare made him want to run but he refused to be a coward. The last of the students were sorted. If he counted correctly there was forty nine first years, ten Ravenclaws, twelve Hufflepuffs, thirteen Slytherins and fourteen Griffindors. smiling Minnie held the hat with one hand "Now..We have two older students joining us as seventh years. Mister Tiberius Fronxsane, please come forth" Harry felt as if an oppresive weight was off him as soon as those eyes looked away from him.

The boys hair was an odd shade of onyx with a red tinge to it.His face held no emotion but it had an attractive quality that was purely masculin. Sharp defined features with mscle defnition.Then chapped lips that added to the picture of a boy well on his way to being a man. harry even swore that is he looked close enough he could see a slight shadow where it appeared the boy was already having to shave his jaw. The boy had to sit and slouch to fit on the stool. Silence fell over the hall as the hat seemed to take his time deciding what to do with the boy. Finally the hat stiffened "Slytherin!" Harry heard someone at the Griffindor table curse under their breath.

Minnie removed the hat and shooed the giant off "Alright Miss Colubra, your turn" the head mistress motioned for her to come forth and sit. with all the grace and balance he could muster he seemed to glide to the chair and seat himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath waiting for the hat to be set on his head. Finally he felt the weight of something on his scalp.

"Ah. Mr.Potter! You even had me fooled." the hats grating voice echoed in Harry's mind.

"Well thats good. If I can fool you I am sure I can fool many."

"You give me to much credit boy. Still objecting to Slytherin? No. It appears not."

"I think I would fit in there now more than ever. Don't you agree?"

"Ha yes.You will fit in well."

The hat moved his brm a little before stiffening "Slytherin" he crowed. The green and silver table clapped, with the exception of Blaise who thought it appropriate to cheer. 'Harriet' rose and made her way to the table watching as Draco and blaise made space between themselves for her "Thank you.Mister Malfoy, Blaise" she managed to slide onto the benchbetween them just as Minnie clapped her hands , the sign for the feast to start. The table was covered in platters of fruits, pies, and different dinner dishes .Roast beast was down the table and roasted chicken was conveniently infront of her. Smiling she pulled off a large piece with the serving utensils and set it on her plate "Blaise. If you would be so kind to pass me those buttered vegetables and the fruit platter" the Italian already had a roll in his mouth as he hurried to comply.

The tall Slytherin had just manged to grab the vegetable when the fruit platter was pulled out from under his finger tips. amythest eyes looked up only to be pinned by amber "Did you want this" the hulking boy held the fruit platter in his line of sight but out of his reach. Blaise just shrugged and turned to give the bowl of vegetables to the beauty next to him "Here...You'll have to wait for the fruit. I was apparently to slow reaching for it and the other late arrival snatched it up" a comforting smile graced the lips of the newest female Slytherin. Her hand patted his arm before she began to spoon some of the vegetables on her plate "Its ok Blaise. I can wait till he is done to get my share" the creature was quick to place the bowl on an open portion of table. The smitten playboy nodded and began to eat his dinner talking with a few of the surrounding upper years.

Harry was keeping himself in check, eating like a girl was expected to. He was picking at the large piece of chicken, the majority having been eaten, and as he went to spear some of the vegetables on his fork a high pitched girlish noise irrupted in the air "Oh Draco! There you are where have you been?! We were supposed to set together on the train" Harry had dropped his fok on to the table to cover his ears. Pansy's screaching had his ears ringing and head aching in what was a revived head ache "Oh for all the better parts of hell. Shut up! Your voice is like quills attacking a black board" Harry hadn't meant to say it out loud. The upper years attention was all on the Lamia now as he rubbed his temples in a poor attempt to alive the headache. 

The target of his request decided to move so she could see past Draco "You! How dare you think you have the right to sit any where near me or Draco" Harry couldn't help but let out a amused laugh. sobering from his humor he steadied a challenging look on the pug faced witch "I was actually welcomed to set here. I do not remember seeing Mr.Malfoy ask you to sit near him. Also, it appears that you a poor at making arrangments. These two" he motioned to the boy on either side of him "Sat with me for the duration of the train ride.... Though it could just be your bad company andin that case I can only hold them both in a better light at their attempts to avoid you" Pansy sputtered again, growling befoe she stood up from her hijacked seat and marched away to sit farther down the table. Draco and Blaise looked at him as if he was a savior for all but a minute till they burst into laughter that was shared between all the Slytherin boys.

"Blaise?"

"Yes Harriet?"

"What is with the empty chairs at the staff table?"

"Did you not listen to McGonagall? They missed the train but will be introduced to us in the morning."

"Oh. Im afraid I was lost in thought. It happens often."

"Ive noticed. Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What were you thinking about, on the train, that had you so troubled?"

"Many things Blaise... This creature inheritance has changed my life in more ways than I can reveal."

"Hmm Blaise?"

"What Draco?"

"Have you seen Potter? I just realized I have not run in to him yet."

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh so it isn't common knowledge. Mister Harry Potter went missing this summer."

"What?!" Blaise and Draco's chorused yell made 'Harriet' flinch in pain.

Sighing the Lamia pushed his plate away "This is not the discussion to have at an open table where all can hear. I have already revealed more than I should have. I am sure." he looked around before standing and sliding from the table. blaise and Draco looked up at him "Where are you going?" the blond frowned,watching as Harry brushed off his robes. Straightening, the boy in disguise smiled softly "To check on Nix.She is in my quarters laying her eggs as we speak." the two boys went wide eyed. Draco was the first to speak though "Really? That should be an educational experience to watch" Harry just shrugged it off . Sighing, he bowed his head at the two male Slytherins " Yes well. Thank you for the company and courtesy both on the train and here at dinner. Good night" and he was off to his rooms slipping out the door.

The halls were empty as he winded his way through them. The stairs ,of course, decided it would be nice to move the opposite of the way he needed. Eventually, before the feast was actually released, he did make it to the appropriate floor. Cole began to hiss and on instinct he turned around. The hulking body of amber eyes boy was standing just by the stairs where he had been not two minute before "Is there something you need from me? It really isn't polite to stare"Harry hissed at him. Cole began to writh again "Becareful! The figure! His kind have slayed us just to claim the honor of a kill" her hissing was paniced and made him take a step back. The boy looked at him a little longer before turning to head down a different hall.

Again relief spread over him and he gasped for air. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath till that moment. Shakily he turned to finish the trek to his room. The portrait looked up from his book "Password?" the bald man arched a brow,waiting. Attempting to regain controlof his breathing ,Harry spit out "Serpent's horde" and the portrait popped open.Harry stepped inside and the door clicked shut behind him.It had been a good two hours since he left his familiars and he was worried. Shaking off any lingering fear he moved through the little hall and into the sitting room. Now he had a chance to better take in his rooms. 

Above the snake tank was a book case built into the wall and on the opposite side of the fire place was another case. A L shaped desk occupied that corner with two chair pushed under them. A small coffee table sat only a foot away from the sette parallel from the fire and then a oriental rug adorned the floor infront of the fire. The middle settee was in fact three yards away from the fire so none of the furniture sat on the large rug. He looked around to see a door way branching off to his right that appeared to lead to a small kitchen. On his left was an arch way that stretched into a hall that had five different doors. He would have to explore that later.

Silently he walked into the sitting room,past the settees and to the tank. Corusci was wrapped around the branch hissing as Nix was curled around the mound they had made. She looked tired and if the still slight bulge in one of her coils was anything to go by then she still had more eggs to pass.

"You doing ok Nix?"

"Little one... One day soon you will go through this... And you will find out just exactly how not ok I am."

"That... You realize im going to be scared off ever having children now,right?"

"Oh leave it Harri. Shes tired and still has one more egg to go."

"How many does that make?"

"In all thats seven but probablity shows that at the most only four will hatch."

"Thats good. If you need me just call. Im going to start with our unpacking."

"Alright hatchling. Be sure to get some sleep soon...Core will be the one to wake you."

"Good luck Nix and I will."

The Lamia nodded and crouched down to look at the fire "Kreacher!" immidiatly there was apop and the grotesque dark figure of the Black house elf appeared. The wide eyed old thing snuffed "You call for Kreacher.." Harry nodded and pointed to the fire. The house elf snapped and a few logs appeared and the flames grew "Thank you Kreacher" and it was gone with another pop. Standing,harry made his way for the arch way that more than likely led to his room. It was wide enough for two people to walk side by side if they didn't mind touching. The last door at the end of the hall was opened and a mirror and sink told him it was bathroom. He stopped at the first door on his left and peeked inside. It was surprisinly a closet with stacks of towels and collections of other extra toiletries.

The next room on his right was different. It was a guest room with a twin sized victorian style bed that had a set of side tables and a wardrobe, all in a old mahogony wood.The color them seemed to be earthy as the sheets were a leaf green that matched the hangings.The walls were charmed to look like the canopy of a forest swaying in the wind. The floor was wood with a brown rug covering most of. It was a very beautiful yet farely simple by wizarding standards. nodding at the layout in approval he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. That left two more rooms.

The next room was larger than the two before it. The bed was in fact a large piece of what looked like soft sponge foam that had been dug out to form a rectangular bowl shape. Curious he sat on it and hissed as it molded perfectly to him. This would be where he was to make his nest when the time came. With slight difficulty he pulled himself away from the sheet covered foam and back onto his feet. He walked to the door way but paused as he began to thing of children. He imagined multiple children of varying ages running about him while he sat on a sofa with a man on either side. He imagined the foam bed with eggs filling it and him resting against them humming softly. A soft smile came to his face as he imagined all the bright memories he would be able to make and keep when he took his mates and settled down.

He dreamed for a minute longer before shaking his head free of the distraction. The last room was the master bedroom. The walls were a plain metal grey while the cieling was a lighter shade of the matching color while the floor was carpeted with charcoal black . The bed was exceptionally large and appeared to be able to fit four people comfotably. It was covered in black sheets and coveres with varying colors of grey through pillows. The room stretched and on the same wall as the entrance was another doorway that lead to the bathroom. A wardrobe sat on either side of the bed as did a set of night tables. His trunk sat at the foot of the bed and he sighed. These rooms were made for a couple to live in, that was for sure.

He popped open his trunk and began to pull his books out and set them in stacks beside it. Next he pulled the shrunken tank out and in larged it to be half of its original size, perfect for when the snakes eggs hatched and the curious little beings needed to be held in a less escapable tank.His new wand came out. It had been a gift. Fawks had given up a feather and Fleur some hair. He chose a holly for the wood and used both the hair and the feather as its core. It wasn't the same as his first wand but it worked when he need it to. He set both the tank and the wand on the bed and finished sorting through his things. His cloths and extra robes were spelled to hand themselves in the wardrobe closest to the bathroom while he began the task of carying the books into the sitting room. 

Feeling lazy he sat himself on the rug before the fire and spelled the book onto the shelves. Corusci slithered down the branch from the tank to coil himself beside him "Nix has surprised me.There are nine eggs." the snake hissed. Harry smiled and gently pet the white head of the cobra with two fingers "She did well. Congratulations" the venemous creature hissed his pleasure before slithering away to rejoing his mate.The Lamia lay on his side,stomach to the fire, leisurely watching as all his books distributed themselves onto the shelf. The shelves above Nix and Corusci's tank were bare besides the one non-literature book he owned, the photo album that Hagrid had given him. 

Seeing the one book sitting there, all alone made something stir. Quickly he got back to his feet and went to fetch his fathers cloak and a few other sentimental objects. He carried the large armful to the coffee table and set it down. His cloak, neatly folded, was sent to the top shelf to sit beside the photo album. The snitch that previously carried the stone was sent to sit on the shelf under them. He had several moving photos of himself and the Weasleys as well as just the Golden Trio. He sent them to the last empty shelves and spread them out. He had decided that though he dressed like a female for school and in public that in his personal quarters he would still be male. Once he was settled with a mate or two he would revel himself as he was, as Harry Potter, but till then he would happily take the easy way. Now all that was left was a half eaten tin on lemon drops and the Albus Dumbledore box he had obtained on the train in his first year. They went to sit by the snitch, spread out. 

The teen smiled as he looked at one photo he had of him,Sirius and Remus. They were in the shrieking shack ,Sirius was holding the camera and taking the picture while he squished his godson between himself and the were wolf. They were all laughing. He missed his god father dearly but he messed Remus more. The werewolf had fell out of contact with him after the war and taken Teddy with him. The next picture was of him and Teddy. The boy switching between bright hair colors and giggling as Harry blew raspberrys against his tummy. Harry sniffed and blinked when his eyes started to get blurry. Cursing under his breath he rubbed at the forming moisture in his eyes and looked away from the photos. 

His mood was unstable and he was cursing every god and godess he could for it. Mumbling he returned to his room , moving his wand from the bed to one of the nighttables. The tank was picked up next and taken to th living room to sit on a bare section of shelf just above his familiars' new tank. He looked down at the two as they slept and caught a glimpse of one wrinkled leather looking egg. After just admiring his new friend he walked back to his new bedroom. He still had to unpack his personal towels and toiletries but they could wait for the morning. Exhasusted Harry strepped out of his robes and down to his boxers before laying himself down for the night. A serene smile molding his lips as he thought about the daydream of kids running about and being surrounded by the people he loved.

"One day ,hatchling. One day you will have your family."

The boy smiled and curled further into the middle of the large bed "Thank you Cole...Night" he never even realized he hissed it aloud as he fell asleep thinking of what his future could possibly hold.


	6. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build up. Some of these monsters are real and others are fake( Of my own creation) I researched a little bit when my co author was writing. Oh! I no longer have a co author. To busy now.

Something tickled. Harry laughed as it persisted to the point he finally had to open his eyes to see what had his nose so itchy. Beady red eyes met poison green and he screamed sitting up. The cobra's mouth opened wide as he was sent bouncing on the soft bed. Finally the teen seemed to realize what happen "Oh Corusci! I'm sorry. Are you OK?" Harry shifted coil after coil till he found the Cobra's head. The snake looked miffed "I wake you up and what do I get? Thrown!Thrown I tell you!" the Lamia laughed and stroked the cobra's head with his fingers .the affection seemed to sooth the males anger and the snake slithered down and off the bed to Merlin knows where. With much difficulty Harry crawled out of his only to collapse in a heap on the carpet when he finally reached the edge.

Groaning ,the boy pulled himself back onto his hands and knees then to his feet. Walking to the almost empty trunk he removed a towel and his new 'make up' bag. Walking into the bathroom he had to stop his jaw from dropping. There was a miniature version of the prefects bath set into the floor just to the right of the other door way. The mirror stretched three double sink, seven foot long counter and stopped just by his door. There wasn't a shower but..Harry was sure he could get used to the large bath.Setting his towel and toiletries bag on the counter he unzipped the floral designed carrier. He pulled out his shampoo and soap, setting them on the ground by the tub. 

Slipping his boxers off he looked down at his rippling reflection. Slowly he stepped into the self cleaning and perpetually warm waters, easing himself down until he was seated on a ledge that left the water level at his chest. He relaxed for a minute letting the water cleanse him of his tension before he ducked under the surface. re emerging with his eyes closed he moved to the ledge and began to feel around blindly for his shampoo. Once the bottle was located he poured some into his hands and began to lather it in. Yes, Harry really could get used to this. Ducking back under he washed away the soap and wiped any stray soapy rivulets from his face.

Hissing his happiness he grabbed his soap and rubbed it over his body. Once he finished he rinsed the soap off with handfuls of water. Casting a wandless tempis charm he cursed. He didn't have any time to doddle and relax before breakfast. he moved his supplies closer to the wall and climbed out of the water. His feet quickly found the floor and he was standing" Guess some effort couldn't hurt" he rubbed the towel down his body ,drying it, before he began to rub the moisture from his hair. He got his hair as dry as it would get at its length before removing the comb in his bag and combing out any knots or tangles.

The neat yet messy style made him appear more approachable .After that was finished he began to look at the little bit of make up Mr.Weasly had packed. Two different pallets of eye shadow, one gray and black the other varying shade of green, a singular tube of crimson lip strain and a small canister of powder accompanied by the need applicators. He applied a light coat of dark green eyes shadow then a touch of lip stain. he stared in the mirror having more doubts about himself. Harry wasn't enjoying this. He felt like he was trapped behind a lie, not that it would be the first time seeing as his true name was Harry James Potter A.K.A. the savior of the wizarding world.

Shacking off the depression he knew would come should he continue thinking he returned to his bedroom to dress. It was an open day, a day for the students to unpack and learn their way around. Harry didn't need it and with his homework finished he planned on relaxing after breakfast. He smiled to himself as he pulled out a pair of black cotton pants, decorated with chains and enchanted white and silver snake embroidery that would slither around on the him of the pant legs.a white dress shirt and the school robe followed. A pair of boxer shorts were pulled up his legs followed by the pants, the shirt and the robes. He stepped once more into the bathroom to check his appearance in the mirror before nodded his approval.

Walking back into his bedroom he sat on the bed and summoned his shoes "Tinky!" a little house elf wearing the Hogwarts uniform appeared. Smiling at her reassuringly ,the Lamia began to pull on and tie his shoes "Can you help me out and be my secret personal house elf at school? Dobby said I could trust you" the large eyes elf smiled and nodded eagerly. Chuckling Harry straightened "I need my trunk to be stored in the closet and my dirty cloths and towels sent to wash,Tinky. If you would be so kind as to get it all done It would be much appreciated..Oh and can you catch some mice and feed my familiars?Thank you" the elf smiled and nodded again before popping away.

The teen walked to his open door and began the walk to the sitting room. Side tracking he went to the tank in the corner "How are you Nix?" the python looked up at him tiredly, not even raising her head. Shifting her body she allowed him to see the mile of eggs "There is not many.Had Corusci been a Python as well there would be well over twenty. We only have nine and the odds are that only five will hatch" she moved to nose one of the eggs that had shifted due to her movement.Harry nodded "I'm just happy everything went well. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you" the snake just shook her head and hid the eggs once again under her tight upper coils. Harry reached in to pet her before pulling his hand out of her space "Tinky will bring you and Coruci some mice or rats later. I won't return till later in the day" he took a step back from the tank.

The python seemed to have fallen asleep as he made his way quietly to the portrait exit. Opening and closing it behind him ,Harry walked gracefully down the halls. he nodded occasionally at passing students and a recognized painting "Stop! Rakshasa is near" Cole's warning had Harry stopping mid step and sweeping his eyes around. The muscular boy had appeared at the staircase and seemed to be staring again. those eyes made him stiffen and freeze. If he didn't know any better he would say they could see right through him. A few moments later and the boy turned away from Harry and began his decent of the stairs. 

Taking a few calming breaths now that he was relaxed, the Lamia began to walk toward the stairs again,going slower so as to avoid being to close to the other student. Harry knew when he was out matched and if that boy could paralyze him with just a glance there was no way he would survive a confrontation. Finally all the tenseness left him and he stopped to concentrate on connecting to his core.

"Cole, what is he? Why does his gaze make me freeze and my body tense?" Harry slipped into a daze as he navigated the moving stairs.

"Youngling he is a Rakshasa, a shape shifter. His kind are hunters and warriors. You freeze and tense due to his position as an Alpha. That boy is strong and your instincts compel you to make yourself nonthreatening. His kind have hunted us for the sport and not the honor. Be wary."

"OK.. Cole?"

"Yes little one?"

"Was.. Was he the figure from the carriage?"

"No... This school hold many creatures both old blood and new... Be vigilant and wary of who you trust." Harry chuckled at her.

"What is it now that humors you so?"

"I used to know a man who ranted about 'constant vigilance'. You just sounded like him for a moment."

"Smart man. Now hurry and go eat. I plan to teach you much today."

"Your not going to teach me about birthing ary you?"

"Actually, yes I am. Then you will study your creatures and I will teach you to fight."

"Do we have to? I am ok with the creatures and the training but-"

"No complaining. You must learn eventually and I rather you be prepared."

"Fine."

Harry left his core to return to actual conciousness .He was only one flight of stairs away from being on the ground floor. Quickly he decended them and landed on the stone floor to see groups of students all approaching the dining hall and talking idly with groups of friends. straightening his robes discreetly, the teen began to walk to the already crowded dining hall. The doors were propped open and the bright morning light came in through the few windows of the room. Pale blond hair at the Slytherine table told him that his two new 'friends' were there. Abandoning grace he strided forward and approached the two boys.

A boy sitting in front of the two alerted them to Harry's approuch and they turned "Harriet! How was Nix?" Blaise motioned for the boy next to him to scoot down . The other Slytherin rolled his eyes but moved down anyway ,Blaise following. It appeared her position would be between the blond and raven haired Slytherin. Joy. Sliding onto the bench, the half-serpent smiled "She is quite well. Nine eggs took alot out of her though. Her and Corusci are very happy tough they won't hatch for another two and a half months" the boys nodded ,understading. The Italian made a noise that caught the attention of the serpent "Your a Lamia right? Do you lay eggs or give birth normally" Harry flushed and steadied a fierce glare on the boy

"Thats a very personal question!"

"Ahh come on! Its not like well make fun of you! Im just curious. I know you bought a book on nesting. Come on tell me!"

"I am a snake. A large majority of serpents nest and lay eggs..."Harry couln't help the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Ouch."

"It won't be to horrible. From what I under stand I will lay either in my true Lamia form or my full snake one."

"What will your mates think of it?"

"Nothing, Blaise. any male Harriet mates with will be revered and honored. Lamia are very strong,stubborn creatures you have to be a strong to even gain their attention and then you still have to go through the courtship." Thank Merlin for Draco.

"Well said Mr.Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco."

"Only if you continue to call me Harriet." 

"Agreed. Now where was I? Yes, Lamia always produce multiple, strong offspring and are always beautiful. Your first 'meeting' is in a few weeks, correct?"

"Yes. It is. I take it you have recieved the notice?"

"Yes , as has Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabbe."

"That boy is a creature? His scent is so polluted I could not even tell!" the Lamia spared said boy a glance watching as he shoved some sort of roll into his mouth .Whole.

"Yes his family has Ork in their genes"

"No wonder he has such an unfortunate face and a bad case of gluttony." Draco laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Whats a meeting?" Both the creatures looked at Blaise in surprise.

"Blaise. You really must study on creature tradition."

"Quite. When your blocks fail or come off ,you will know nothing of creature tradition and be truly lost."

"He is not sugar coating it. It has taken me several weeks to learn the little that I do of creatures. I had no warning to my inheritance. I would take advantage and study before hand if I were you."

"Alright. Will I at least get one of you as a teacher?

"Draco, That would best be taught by you. Submissives have different traditions.

"Agreed. Today would be a good chance to get a head start."

"Yes . I myself we be doing some studying and training."

"Both of you never answer my question. What is a 'meeting'?"

"Will the COMC, Counsel of Magical Creatures, have laws in place. Harriet is the last of her kind and there for is protected by the Extinction Act. The COMC will personally deal with any problems she may have. They will even supply care for her children and a home big enough for her and her mates if it becomes an issue. That said ,in exchange for her protection, they will arrange gatherings of creatures. Everything from Nymphs to rare breeds will be there, and they will over a course of two weeks all attempt to prove themselves worthy of her hand.After the two weeks she will leave with the dominant of her choice and they will continue the courting process or mate, depending on how well the relation ship has formed."

"I am not sure I am ready for it to be honest.."

Both the boys looked at the person that sat between them. Face down cast and a confused possibly slightly frightened expression marring that beautiful face. Blaise looked at his newest friend with slight pity and longing "Hey. You will be ok. Im sure you could easily strike down half of them with ther sharp tongue of yours" he leaned over to whisper in the girls ear "and if that doesn't work you could cry. Draco will tear them apart if he thinks they made any girl cry" the smaller boy giggled. The blonde to his right looking at them amusedly "I heard that." Blaise just grinned and shrugged returning his attention to the plate of food sitting in front of him. Draco followed example and began to eat his breakfast once more leaving the Lamia to look up and down the table for something that appealed to her.

Grains had been stricken from his diet and it seemed that the only meat left was sliced ham and some sausage links. Before any one could reach for them he managed to nab two slices of ham and three links. He cut the ham into slices before the smell of fruit made it to his sensetive nose. Looking back down the table he caught sight of a large bowl of delicious mixed berrys. The bowl was just to the side of someones plate showing that they were already in possession of someone else. Harry hadn't even realised he let out a disappount hissing whine till a good portion of the table was looking at him oddly. Flushing he looked away and began to pick at his ham, offering no explanation or excuse.

He was moving onto the sausage links when a bowl was set in fron't of him. There was less berrys than before but still enough to satisfy "Thank you" he looked up only to freeze as jade green locked with amber. The tall figure smiled and leaned down, hand cupping around Harry's ear" Your welcome but next time...Just ask" the boy whispered before straightening back up. Then the hulking boy turned and disappeared out the open doors before Harry could even try to retort. The half serpent out right blushed and began to pop berry after berry into his mouth, ignoring Blaise and Draco's questioning glances. The trio stayed silent as they finished their respective meals then stood as one.

"Well were off to my quarters to study. Join us?"

"That sounds wonderful Draco."

"Already? At least I won't be alone under Draco's tutalage."

"Actually, Blaise, I will be studying over the different species. You will be learning the proper way to display for and court a submissive."

"I have to ask. Is that other boy a creature?"

"Yes he is , a very competitive one, now up and start marching. You will not be allowed to leave my quarters till you can recite the rules of courting to me and give three examples of approproate gifts to give your target."

The Italian pouted as he was shood from the table. Draco stopped to help Harry climb over the bench and offered the Lamia an arm "I have an encyclopedia of creatures, both extinct and the common one of today. Will that suffice as your studying tool" a then scaled arm hooked through Draco's arm while the opposite scaled hand rested on the robe covered forarm of the Veela. The Lamia smiled and nodded "Perfect. Thank you" and the Veela was gently leading him through the halls after a sulking Blaise.

 

~~~~~

Harry was sitting on the Green bedding of the notorious Draco Malfoy's bed.He had the large book held in the crook of his arm and was reading over the different species that his own book probably neglected to mension.

Blood Elf

Blood elves are believed to have died out. Unlike their counter parts (Wood elves) they are hardly peace loving. Their relation with that of the wood elves is mutualistic. Blood elves would protect the settlements and were the soldiers sent to settle disputes with other creatures and wizards. Elves are one of the only creatures who are born directly as their creature. Unlike Wood Elves, Blood elves were born with red eyes and a sort of black tribal marking on some portion of their bodies. Theses creatures were always thirsting for blood of the impure . Always ready for a fight. They hardly ever really reproduced with the Wood Elves and a female Blood Elf was rare. They usually chose to find a mate whom would stifle them and had the strength to protect their young. Blood Elves were targetted on many occasions by slave traiders. The last known sighting is said to have been in the early seventeen hundreds.

Night Fangs

These creatures are controversial. Many believe they resulted from the breeding of a Wyvern and a Vampire but there is no proof. They take on the build of a wyvenr with muscle, scales and wings .Unlike the half dragons their scales do not reflect a species of dragon. Their scales are a color of black, the darker the black the stronger they are. Their teeth tend to become sharper and they often develope claws or talons. Their exhistance has been proven but they are extremely rare. IF one is found the Ministry is alerted. They are dangerous. No one knows of their breeding habits but their diet is well known. They feed off of meat,mostly raw. should you come across one of these creatures you would do best to stay on their good side.

Dark Veela

Often refered to as 'Crows' . Veela are knwon for their light features. Light skin, light hair and light eyes. Dark Veela are the opposite. Dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin. Their wings are always onyx or grey with different patterns and variations. There is 1100 registerd in Britain and the population seems to stay steady. The only difference between Dark Veela and normal Veela is the coloring. Diet and body structure is unchanging between the two .

It was odd. all these creatures were highlighted. There was more species, Veela, Wyvern, Vampire and Ashanakwa, that were highlighted as well. The first three were commonly known but the last one had no information other than it was an avian creature that was said to have the features of a phonix and was long extinct. Draco's book really didn't help much. Most of the creatures were extinct and the few that weren't were so common that he already knew what he needed to. Harry had attempted to find any more informaton on the Rakshasa but the book was not really in any specific order.

Frustrated after a full two hours of reading things he already knew, the Lamia slammed the book closed and dropped it on the bed. the Veela in the corner looked at him oddly as Blaise struggled to recite the ten rules of the 'meeting'.

"One Do not attempt to force the submissive to mate. This will result in offending dominant being killed at the hand of the submissives chosen Protector. two: Do not..Ummm..Do not..Do not attack the Protector or the submissive with intent to kill or harm. Three : Do not attack any other mates the submissive has already bonded with, your death will be swift and at said submissives hand. Four : Do not attempt to enter the submissives nest or domain. Five: Do not touch the submissive with out expressed permission from the target. Six : When obtaining gifts for the submissive do not give them pilferred goods. Seven : when displaying and gifting be sure not to attack any wizard,witches or Muggles. Hunt for non wizarding creatures. Eight : Should the submissive demand you leave the meeating, you are to listen. Nine : administering love potions or lust potions to the submissive is considered poisoning and intent to harm. Punishment is Death. Ten : Should the submissive already have children, any harm toward them will result in death of the guilty dominant ."

"Very good Blaise. Now try doing it with out having to stop."

"Draco, we've been at this for hours!"

"Blame the boy who cant remember all the rules."

"You really are an arse"

"Silence."

"Draco?"

"Yes Harriet?"

"Why are all these species highlighted?"

"Those are all the creature genes I have in my blood. I felt in necessary to record and mark them in case my children that is not that of me and my mate.

"Thats very smart."

"Thank you."

"Harriet?"

"Yes Blaise?"

"Is it possible for you to smell out what I will be?"

"Probably if I had a comparison. You do not smell like a Veela. You don't smell like Charlie either."

"So im not a Wyvern?"

"No you still could be. Wyverns all smell different depending on the species they take after. "

"What do you think I could be, Draco?"

"There is many possibilities. you will have to wait Blaise."

Harry sighed and cast a tempis "I best go. I promised the Headmistress I would visit for tea." he slid to the edge of the bed ,placing his feet on the floor. Standing he patted the wrinkles from his robes before gathering the thick encyclopedia from the wrinkles of the coverlet "Thank you for allowing me to study your book. It was far more useful than mine" Malfoy smiled and took the heavy book from him and set it on his desk. Blaise grabbed his hand and presseda kiss to it "I hope that we will see you again today. Would you be against us meeting by the lake so we could watch you train?"the boy in disguise chuckled and shook his head. Blaise released his hand and draco took it once more "I have no problems with it. It is nine thirty now. How does noon sound?" both the blonde and his darker haired friend nodded.

Feeling playful harry placed a kiss to each of their cheeks, smirking at the light imprint it left "See you then dears" and he was gone, both boys left to stare in shock where the Lamia last stood. They shared a look before Draco sagged in his chair at his desk "Ill be damned if that woman hasn't already bewitched my Veela" the blond ran his hand through his hair. He'd long since stopped slicking his hair back and allowed it to grow, when pulled back there was a one inch tail that stuck from the leather band, he was well on his way to the head of house waist length hair. Blaise had a pecular look on his face before it dropped away "Draco. I think shes bewitched just about every male in this school. Don't think your Veela is anything special for it" there was a resounding smack as a pale hand made contact with the back of the Italian's head.

"Tell me all ten rules with out stopping."

"Your cruel."

"No , I am a Malfoy. Now Rule one."

 

~~~~~

 

Laughter filled the round head office of Minerva McGonagall. The old woman sitting behind her desk sporting laughlines around her usually stern eyes. The boy she knew a Harry Potter was sharing in her laughter "Really? Ginny was finally caught?!" bright green eyes shined with tears. Ginny Weasley had propositiond some poor Hufflepuff fellow ad was turning slightly stalkerish on him. Apparently the ginger haired girl was vehemently denying that she had ever seen the boy. This of course led to some investigation and finally she was caught threatening some poor girl who had just sat next to the boy to eat her breakfast.

"Oh yes. Miss Weasley had been leaving the boy notes and even given him baked goods as gifts. He kept it all in case it got out of hand. Some of the gifts were laced with lust potions."

"What did Mum have to say about it?"

"Molly? She sent Ginerva howler and we have supended and confined her to the girls dorms."

"Did any one else step forward? This couldn't be the first boy shes done this to besides me."

"Mister Longbottom said that he believed she had used a potion on him at one point."

"I remember that ...It was fifth year and he was more than a little distressed...came into the dorms apologizing to Ron and ranting about a lust potion."

"Yes. Unfortunatly we have no real proof that she was the culpret."

"I would back his claim"

"Oh I believe him but I can not add to her punishment without proper evidence."

"Poor Nev."

"Ahh he came into his own inheritance this summer as well. He is quite handsome now."

"Really? Thats great. He and Luna still together? I haven't talked to them in a long time. "

"Ahh yes they are. If the grapevine of the order is correct. they plan to officially bond in June."

"Ron and Hermione?"

"Still the ever troubled yet perfect couple,dear."

"I will go mad not being able to talk to them. Draco and Blaise are quite nice though. Both gentle men and civil now that im 'Harriet'."

Minerva gave him one of her playful grandmother smiles "They do seem to be fond of you. Now I feel it only right I ask. Are you ok? Your inheritance was a bit of a surprise and shock." harry sighed and leaned into the overstuffed leather chair. Cradling his cup of raspberry tea " Im coping. Colubra, my Lamia guardian, has been easing me into it. She is finding me to be the best Lamia she has ever guided" Harry chuckled before sipping at his teas. The old woman behind the desk gave asmall chuckle as well "Oh? Harry you must know you are the type for it. Lamia are fierce creatures with a loving side. The fact that you are of a forgiving, loving heart and the strongest wizard of this time had to have contributed to the inheritance of this particular species genes" Harry had finished his cup and cast a glance at the clock.

Smiling he set the cup on it matching platter "I must agree. Well Minnie. Thank you for the tea but I have agreed to meet my newest friends by the lake so I can train. I hope we can do this again sometime soon. You do offer some of the most interesting conversations" the aged woman waved off his flattery as they both stood . She walked around the desk to wrap the short boy in a hug "Any time . Do not hesitate to visit " they locked eyes and the Lamia smiled before walking to the door. He turned and waved "Bye Minnie! tell Roland that you don't need any more grand nieces" the woman lauphed as he disappeared out the door.

The entrance hall seemed empty besides the occasional ghost and student heading out side. The Lamia nodded in greeting as Peeves passsed "Off to reak havoc on some poor first year?" the vision gave him a smiled before he floated away.Harry shook his head at the poltergeist and continued his walk out the doors. The older students were scattered about the grass in groups,talking, reading, and finishing up the last essay they were supposed to do over the summer.Harry smiled at a fe wof the familiar faces he passed, nodding at them. He arrived at the edge of the lake and looked out across the water. He saw a head pop up from it depths, a merwoman, before it disappeared. Watching again he saw a tenticle of the giant squid break the surface and writh around in the air before it dived back under with a splash.

He watched the squid and mermaids swim about undeer the murky surface until he felt something prod at his mental shields. The caress was familiar yet not. Swiveling around he caught a pair of onyx eyes and gasped "Snape" the man narrowed his eyes at him, the scar over his left eye making him seem sinister. Then,as was his tradition, the dark man turned and walked away, robes billowing behind him. The Lamia felt his knees go weak and if it hadn't been for the sudden arrival of Draco and Blaise he would have fallen. The Malfoy managed to catch him just as his knees buckled.

"Harriet! Are you ok?"

"Hes alive.."

"Who Harriet? What are you talking about?"

"Severus Snape...Hes alive..But he was.."

"Oh my god father. They took him off the respiration just as summer began. apparently Albus had locked away his inheritance and the strain on his magic caused the blocks to break. He recovered quickly after that."

"You mean hes-"

"A creature? Yes. To be more specific hes a Night Fang. The healers were shocked."

"Seriously? What about the dark skin?"

"The blocks nullified some of the things he would have inherited."

"Why Harriet? Do you like him or something?"

"No. I just heard that he was dead. My informant must be incorrect."

"Very. The git is still kicking and tormenting the lions."

"Hm well thank you for the save. Shall we go find a clear spot so that I may meditate and start my training?"

"I have the perfect spot."

"Do show the way then Draco."

Blaise was the one to walk beside him, encouraging her to grip his arm so she wouldn't fall as they went off the path and onto the unsteady ground. It was the tree by the lake where Harry,Ron and Neville sometimes talked. The tree still had most of it leaves but held some curse scaring on its bark. There was a large boulder and some smaller ones that were just the right hieght to sit on "This is perfect" the boys smiled as Harry spoke. Blaise sat her on one of the boulders while he stripped from his shoes and socks ,rolling his pants. Draco sat in the grass by the tree,pulling a book from his school robes. He played the part of a sentry ,protecting his perople while no be obvious about it. Blaise however went into the water, allowing mennows to swim around his ankles while he skipped rocks he pulled from the lakes bed.

Taking a deep breath the Lamia closed his eyes and unbottoned his robes to get comfortable. He crossed his legs,pulling them on the boulder. Placing his hands in his lap he began to follow the flow of his magic to his core where Colubra was waiting. The Lamia guardian had no form. She was a voice,a guide, sent to him by the godess of fertility. Cole was in fact the spirit of a passed Lamia from long ago whom would be around to help till she deemed him ready to be on his own . Finally he felt her and gave into the pull of his magic.

"Little one. You listened I see."

"Yes. I met a Dark Fang."

"I am aware. His core calls to yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You share a connection. Something you did. He feels strongly for you in some way and for that his magic calls to yours."

"I would not worry much. Snape has dispissed me since year one."

"We will see. are you ready for your lesson?"

"As I can be...Just don't go into to much detail."

"This is a lesson not a horror story ,youngling."

"You really must stop scaring me. I am afraid what will happen now."

"You have no reason to be. Laying is easy, should there be no complications with the pregnancy."

"What sort of complications?"

"Stress or physical harm to the bearer both cause problems. Once you have concieved, all your magic will go to protecting the forming child in your womb. This is why Lamia only choose the strongest of mates, they need the protection. Once you lay it will take a few days but your magic will return."

"Ok. Will you tel me more about the pregnancy?"

"Oh yes! While heavy you will have cravings,like any normal pregnancy. Meat ,vegetables ,and calcium will make up your diet for the first three months. All the extra calcium will be stored in the eggs to help with the formation of the bones in the egg or be stored away till the third month to start forming the shell. All the protien and nnutrients will go to strengthening your structure and being stored with the calcium to help the fetuses grow. You won't show till the third month and then once you hit the fourth your body will change to one of your other forms to accomodate the eggs."

"Thats when I will start searching for things to add to my nest,right?"

"Yes. I do warn that from the start of the second month to the end of the third your hormone will change and increase. In your case I would be careful of allowing any rough sex , your body is very thin. Now sex is actually better for your children. You are less stressed and the happier you are the healthier the hatchlings."

"I am not a fan of rough sex any way."

"I know that. That Cedric fellow was smitten and sweet on you. One of the better wizards from your time."

"Please..Don't speak of him.."

"Of course.Im sorry hatchling. Another question?"

"Birthing."

"When it comes time for you to lay you will have already felt the shift."

"Nix said something about a shift."

"Yes. The eggs will move from where they were being held down to the track to be pushed out. I will not lie. It will smart and it will take well over ten hours if you are as fetile as I think you are."

"Ok. More details."

"Yes. You will feel them shifting about two days before the actual laying. at that time you will choose one of your mates to help you. You wil hurt and he will comfort you to the best of his ability while in his true form. Your other mates will since the birth as well and be ready to protect you . Your schooling will have to stop at least a week before your laying. You will need to be taught in your quarters for the last two months of the pregnancy as well as the two months till the hatching."

"That..I will talk to Minnie about it later."

"Good. Now once the shift is complete you will take to your nest.You will not eat or drink once the shift is done. It is best you follow your instincts . You will know what to do once the time comes."

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is. Now might I ask some questions of you?"

"That is fine. what do you want to know."

"Do you know what you want in a mate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Youngling, your mate is as much your choice as it is your Lamia's. You do not want to spend the duration of your long life with a male whom you can not stand."

"I ..I see...I want some one who will love me and listen..I will not be oppressed..The books say submissive and dominant but I will not let my mates control me. I have the right to make a choice when it affects my life."

"Ahh very strong willed. Good. Be sure to remember clearly what it is you want in a mate. Strength may help you live but there is no reason to live should you not be happy doing it. Now it is time you go. I want you to try switching forms. The best way to bring about the change is to imagine what you would look like and concentrate on the image. It is much like those Animagus transformations your god father used to do, your cloths will not be affected. Now go. I have kept you long enough."

Cole pushed him from his core. Green eyes fluttering open only to close when a ray of light managed to hit them through the leaves and branches "Back to the land of the living?" Draco's voice made him open his eyes once more to look at the base of the tree. Harry's legs slid down to hang off the side of the rock "Yes. Where is Blaise?" the Lamia looked to the shore only to see that the Italian was not there nor was his shoes and socks. The Veela looked to the taller rock beside him,smirking "Sleeping.It has been about an hour that you were milling about in that head of yours" Sure enough there was the darker skinned boy draped ,on his stomach, across the larger rock. His hair was short but long enough to his his closed eye lids as he slept on the uncomfortable boulder.

Silently Harry slipped from his perch to stand "I am to try and change into my other forms. Do you wish to watch?" those Avada Kedavra eyes glanced toward Draco. The blond stared at Harry for a moment before looking away and nodding "That sounds interesting. You know" the boy looked back "your eyes are beautiful.. I feel like I have seen that particular shade of green before though" the serpent tilted his head . The boy in disguise walked into the grass about four yards from the tree "Can you not remember where?" Malfoy just shook his head confirming that he did not know. That struck the slight fear of being compromised from Harry's mind .

Feeling more comfortable, the Lamia closed his eyes .Thinking about a long white snakes body covered in blacks scales that swirled and bent beautifully around the body. The pattern stretched from the pointed , black tipped tail to where the sleek body molded to that of his own torso. Pale luminescent flash decorated with the light peachy white scales. Black tresses lengthening to flow over his shoulders to cover his meager chest. when his eyes opened they caught the hard stare of gunmetal eyes. Blushing Harry covered his chest, playing the part of an embarrassed woman to a T "I..I am sorry ..I didn't realize that my cloths would vanish like that" the Fair haired boy continued to stare,eyes running over the thick scaled Snake body stretched over the ground.

The Malfoy set his book in the dirt,uncaring , as he stood and approached the Lamia. His Adams apple bobbing as he reached a hand out to run over the smooth whit scales decorated with onyx "Beautiful" the word made Harry's blush darken. The hand traced a pattern and Harry hissed as it tingled pleasantly. As if burned the Veela pulled his hand away "Sorry. It was inappropriate to touch. Forgive me for my rudeness once more " Harry pulled his Snake like body into a coil . Closing his eyes he thought of his human form and opened his eyes .His cloths were back and he gave a meek smile to the pure blood "It was OK. The touch was..Pleasant" a small dusting of make adorned the usually stoic male's face as he nodded. Silence fell between them, growing quickly like a balloon being left on a helium pump for to long.

Harry hadn't even known he was looking at the ground till a pale hand appeared in his vision and tilted his head up. there was a fleeting moment as gunmetal eyes seemed to grow closer that he entertained the idea that Malfoy was going to kiss him. The boy seemed to have a look of fondness in his eyes and once soft chapped lips met the Lamia's the boy in disguise couldn't think clearly. A moment passed before Harry got his bearing and pushed the blond away. He barely spared the surprised male a glance before running away. That wasn't expected. Not once had Harry thought that, out of the two Slytherins, Malfoy would be the one to kiss him. Blaise he could see trying it again but not Malfoy.

His legs carried him across the grounds and into the school. His steps echoing as they hit the stone floor with great force. The stair case moved even as he took two steps at a time and jumped gaps as they had yet to settle. He needed to think, to talk to Cole again. This was far to much for him to handle. Something told him that the blond was genuinly attracted to him but he wasn't ready. Not yet. finally he made it to the floor he needed and ran down the hall toward his portrait "Serpent's Horde" he screamed at the bald man,still reading. The door unlocked and he pulled it open slamming it behind him as he ran to his rooms. He ignored the unhappy cry of the man in the painting and the questioning hisses of his familiars and instead took to his rooms closing both doors with the the flick of his wrist. He crawled into the freshly made bed letting the darkness sooth him. 

His heart clenched as he wished for someone to talk to. He wished Sirius was there to joke about it and make him laugh at himself .He wished Dumbledore was there to give him so confusing bit of advice that in the end would fix just about everything. He wish his parents were there to tell him that everything would be OK and sort itself out. He wished Cedric was there to hold him and distract him so easily like he used to. But most of all he wished Remus was there. The ever calm wolf being the word of reason and taking the place of all that he lost, holding him like the son he claimed him to be. He really wanted Remus.


	7. New Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more chapters rotting in my email.. They of course will be nursed back to health and posted. Chapter eleven is being written on my iphone when i am away from the house. I will not let this work die.

Harry sat in his bed,lost. His sleep was full of images. Of Draco. Of Cedric. Touching him tenderly. Kissing his breath away and stealing his worries. Smiling adoringly as he writhed beneath them in the throws of passion.Even with his confusion he had came and hated it. Cedric was his first lover and the only male he had ever attempted a relationship with. He had of course tried with women but never made it that far. He had thought himself straight with Cedric as the exception but now... He was OK when the dreams were of mysterious figures but for them to take a face. It made him uneasy. When the figure so attentively pleasuring his body would switch between the sandy haired champion and the fair haired Slytherin, it made his inner turmoil increase. 

He had slept for twelve hours. It was one thirty seven in the morning, if his timpus wasn't incorrect(they hardly ever were unless in a different timezone than the usual). he hadn't even bothered to change from his dirty robes and soiled undergarments. He sat,knees to chest and back to head board, in the middle of the bed. He hadn't cried,something he was proud of himself for, but his confusion was still strong and had yet to go away. he refused to go back to sleep. His magic was thrumming,ready to break free and express his true feelings. Something he couldn't allow. Taking a deep calming breath he decided t follow the flow and see if Cole could calm him.

"Youngling! You really shouldn't fret over something so small."

"I... Cole! I'm confused! I'm not ready for it!"

"Ready for it?! Your body is perfectly matured eno-"

"That is not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I... Why? What reason does he have to do that me?!"

"You are endearing and quite beau-"

"Do not tell me I am beautiful! He is attracted to 'Harriet' not Harry. Hell he loathes Harry Potter!"

"Calm down! Harry, you need to talk to someone else. Maybe that Minerva character?"

"It is two in the morning! How would you feel if I came and woke you up at two in the morning to 'talk'?!"

"Youngling! Do not speak to me this way! I will not be the target of your misplaced anger. Go take a walk and calm down."

There was no gentle push from his core but an almighty shove that had him grunting. he glared up at dark canopy of his bed "Lumos" the light built into the ceiling of his room let up. Harry pulled himself from his bed and dumped his soiled clothing on the floor piece by piece,kicking them into a pile by his wardrobe. Choosing something more comfortable from the wooden structure. He slid on a new pair of boxers and some black sleep pants ,a ragged old Chudley Cannons t-shirt was pulled on next. Green eyes looked at the shirt fondly for a moment before he shook off the slight feeling of happiness.

Walking to his door, he flicked his wrist causing the lock to click out of place and the door to silently open. His quarters outside the room were gently illuminated by softer lights. He padded barefoot down the hall stopping in the sitting room to peak at the tank .Corusci and Nix were both sleeping and didn't seem to sense that he was up. Carefully he slipped to the portrait door and turned the knob. A walk would do him some good. He felt slightly guilty for yelling at Colubra the way he did and he would make sure to appolgize to her later. It was to late after curfew for there to be to many professors making rounds. Closing the portrait gently, the Lamia cast a Notice Me Not spell on himself.

He want sure why but he felt as if someone was guiding him somewhere. Padding dowln the marble halls and taking staircases he hadn't even noticed when he arrived at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. Harry stopped short when a familiar pang of sadness struck his heart. he didn't want to be here, not where Dumbledore died. Something still made him move forward into the old tower. Step by creaking step, Harry ascended the winding stairs. Finally the old platform was under his feet and the large window taking up the wall allowed the moonlight in to dance across his form.

Harry wasn't sure what to feel when he got there. Depression was already a hard pressure on his heart, but there was relief. The image of Dumbledore falling did surface from within in his memories but he felt as if he had some form of closure about it. He walked to one of the low sitting windows. Sliding to the floor he rest his chin on his arms, the thin appendages crossed and resting on the sill. From this side he saw the sky. Grey clouds smudged of blues and purples decorated in glowing stars. The Forbidden Forest stretching high as if to dip its leaves in the ink-like colors only to stop short. The shingles of the roof and the gargoyles all seemed so be back to their weathered appearance.

Home. This was his home, the one place he ever felt he would be able to be safe in. A small content smile took his lips and he decided that this was the perfect place for him to be. Here he could try and think. He still needed guidance but some of the troubling things floating about his mind needed to be delt with by him alone. Harry and 'Harriet' were two seperate people.

As Harry Potter he was the celebrity , the good boy, always ready to do the greater good and follow in the last wizarding worls hero's foot steps. Society would allow him nothing else. All attempts at the usual playing around that teens did or one mess up and he would be in the tabloids. 'Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-the-Next-Dark-Lord' and 'Savior of the Wizarding World Partys with the Students' would be printed in the news papers nd magazines.

'Harriet' was free. Free from public view. She wasn't a celebrity or believed to be the next Dark Lord. She was a witch free from the ever watchful eyes of the people. She could party. Be in a relationship that was private. As Harriet, Harry could do all the things he wanted to but... He didn't want to. Not anymore. Harry had believed that he wanted to play and runaround, to indulge in all the things he wasn't allowed as the the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, all he wanted, was to findsomeone who loved him.

The person who could see past the persona of the cocky quiditch star with a hero complex. Could see that he was insucure not only with others but himself as well. He wanted to find some one that saw him for what he was. A very lonely boy deprived of his best years by a war that he should never had to have fought in for most of his teen years. He had matured far past what was normal and now he just wanted peace and quiet. Wanted the dream of some one to love. As the real Harry James Potter.

Sighing whistfully the smaller boy shifted his head to bury it in the darkness his arms provided. Draco and Blaise both showed an interest in him. He wasn't sure if it was his personality that inspired them though. He didn't want to lead them on, attempting a relationship and keeping his true identity a secret. That would most certainly put a kink in their relationship should they find out. He didn't want to anyone to pursue him while under the impression he was a woman. He was male first and formost, The female parts just came with his inheritance.

He really didn't know how he was going to fix the friendly relationship he had formed with the two Slytherins.Blaise he could look past. He hardly ever confronted the boy as Harry Potter and when he did the boy had never once said anything against him. The Italian would watch he and Draco have their little spat with some sort of bored expression. Draco was different. Draco Malfoy was notorious and the rivalry between the blond and the boy-who-lived well known. The blond would sooner spit on his grandfathers grave than ever talk to Harry Potter civily, at least not knowingly. 'Harriet' would have to make some excuse as to why 'she' ran away. Maybe he should just tell the truth...

"Mister Potter.Why am I not surprised to see you are already out and breaking the rules?"

Harry sighed heavily,turning his head only enough to look at the professor with one eye "Professor Snape. I was just...I needed some fresh air" the man had his trade mark sneer on his face as he looked down on the boy. Onyx eyes narrowing as Harry shifted again face once more pressed into the dark haven his arms proveded "Potter. You are not above the rules return to your dormitories and that will be twenty points from Griff-" a worn breathy sound of amusement paused the dark man in his tirade The boy slowly pulled his head from his arms and sat up straight. Sad ,worn jade eyes settled on that faintly scarred face "Professor. 'Potter' went missing. Im here as Harriet. If you take points it will be from your own house" the black eyed man glared down at the teen.

"Whach your mouth whelp. I will not allow you to get away with being the impudent brat you have been."

"I wasn't being mouthy sir. Just giving you a friendly reminder."

"Well you most certainly have changed, Potter. "

"Haven't you sir?"

Dark onyx met emerald and the usually stern features softened. Lily used to look at him like that when Petunia had upset her in some way. The bright expressive eyes reflected such a deep confusion and hurt that for the moment he saw Lily sitting by the window with a letter from home,written in the large spidery scrawl of Petunia reminding her just how much of a 'freak' her dear sister viewed her as. He saw for just a moment what he had over looked in his many years as a spy, the boy hiding behind the image of the war hero. Harry turned his head with another sigh to look out the window.

There was the familiar sound of scraping chair legs on the floor and his head darted back. Snape sat in a cushioned wood chair,eyebrow arched "Do not think to far into this.It is my duty as a professor and deputy head master to make sure the students are accomodated and maintain a certain level of physical,magical and mental health. There for I am only here to make sure you dont jump from the windows. With your idiocy it is something you would likely do." Harry laughed at him but the man stayed silent.

The floor was cold ,even through his thick sleep pants, but he didn't move. It was well into the morning that the silence stretched. The sky had seemed to all at once darken then lighten just in the horizon "Thank you Snape"the words had the man in the chair jolting just slightly. Confused dark eyes trained on the still slouched form of the boy shivering slightly by the window "What for? You will still be reporting to my room for detention for the rest of the week for this little excursion" Harry chuckled. The teen straightened,pulling his head and arms from the sill and looked at the man so intensely that his breath seemed to catch "For saving me, protecting me, all these years. For being a right git and the most straight forward and blunt person in my life. For being the only constant factor in this world" Severus stared at the boy in silence before standing, his conjured chair disappearing.

"Come, Potter. I will escort you back to your quarters then be returning to mine .You will report to my class room at seven o' clock sharp after dinner. Best eat quickly. Should you be tardy I will extend your punishment into next week as well."

"Ok Professor."

 

~~~~~

 

Breakfast was uncomfortable. Draco had fully ignored Harry's presence and even talked around him to Blaise. What right did the Veela have to treat him so? It hurt. Harry had slept for an hour on settee of the sitting room once Snape had dropped him off at his portrait with a "Sleep Potter or I will be escorting you all the way to your bed and forcing Sleeping Draught into that obsenily large mouth of yours" as his parting statement. He had taken a quick bath that did nothing to sooth him and dressed plainly in his scholl uniform. When he had arrived at breakfast and Blaise had made to move to his left so Harry could sit, Draco stopped him.

"Harriet?"

"Yes Blaise?"

"What happened yesterday? Draco threw a fit and refuses to tell me what happened."

" I.. We..He kissed me...and I ran."

The whole seventh year section of the table grew silent. Pansy Parkinson, at the very end of the table turned a very uattractive shade of pink in her outrage but knew to keep her mouth shut less the target of her ire embarrased her again. Steel colored eyes bore into Harry from the side and he tok in a struggling breath. the Malfoy was angry with him. Always angry with him.. Suddenly the ham on his plate didn't look as appealing as it did before. Steadily and with blank face, he rose from the bench and moved to leave "I will see you later Blaise" his voice didn't sound as strong as he needed it to be but as he turned and glided down the aisle to the doors.

Harry felt every stare of the seventh years boring into his back and couldd even hear the gossip mongers beginning to spread it about the house. He slid out the door way and headed for the kitchens. Maybe he could request that they begin to send him breakfast in his rooms seeing as ,though he had a kitchen, he had no time to cook for himself. He had just reached the first stare case when he heard the call.

"Miss Colubra! Please wait!"

"Yes,head mistress?"

"I know it is tradition for the head of house to pass out the schedule but I felt it necessary to give you yours myself."

"Thank you ,head mistress."

"Your welcome dear."

"Head mistress?"

"Yes?"

"I... I was told that I may require private tutalage at somepoint this year. do you know someone who is well versed in all subjects and would be able to spare the time to take the role as my personal teacher?"

"Why ,yes. Yes I do. Do I need to contact him immidiatly?"

"No Ma'me. Just alert him of the situation and tell him to be prepared."

"I will. Have a good day Miss Colubra."

"You as well head mistress."

Harry watched McGonagall walk back down the hall to the dining hall doors and disappear inside. Looking down at the piece of paper in his hands he grimaced. Always potions first. A double period to top it off. Then there was Wizarding History. A period of Divination then lunch. Advanced (NEWT) Herbology, a free period, and then Advanced (NEWT) Transfiguration.this was his schedule for Monday,Wednesday and Friday. On Tuesday and Thursdays. He had Care of Magical Creatures first. A double period of Extended Advanced DADA after that and Healing(Pomfrey needed helpers and had invited him to take the newly introduced class) before lunch.After lunch he would report to a double period of Seventh Year level Charms and then Runes. 

The new schedule system left little to be desired but at least he would graduate with honors and extra credits. Tiredly he made his way down the dungeons, navigating his way through the halls till he reached the portrait of fruit. Tickling the pear, the odd looking fruit giggling in a grating manner, he watched as it formed a knob and he pulled the door open. Inside house elves were hustling about some of them stopping to bow and greet him hastily before running off to finish what they were doing before he arrived. He sat at the large circular table put in place fore those who visited the kitchens and tinky appeared beside him, head bowed respectfully "Can Tinky be helping Master Harry Potter,sir?" those large questioning eyes looked at him and he felt that same fondness he felt for Dobby. Smiling he nodded "If you could give me a bowl of berrys or some other fruit I would be very pleased. Thank you Tinky" the little elf nodded happily and then ran off to fetch him what he desired.

She reappeared long enough to slide a small bowl of sliced peach, blue berrys and black berrys onto the table and then was off again to do her dutys.Harry ate the peach slices quickly before they had a chance to absorb the color of the berry. he wasn't adverse to the completly bland Natural foods but... It would be nice if he was able to eat something sweet. Like ice cream or cookies, maybe even pastries. Pouting he watched as an elf sent a pie off somewhere in the kitchen to be stored, offhandedly popping berrys into his mouth. Suddenly Tinky popped beside hime with bite sized pieces of something in a container.

The floppy eared creature smiled and offere the container to him "Master be needing protein and need be more happy. Tinky give him candies!" the boy looked on the elf sadly readying himself to tel her that he couldn't eat them. The elf began to speak once more "Master Harry Potter is Lamia but you can eats special chocolates. Tinky old master taught Tinky!" Harry looked at her oddly before taking the container from the elf and popping it open. Looking at the odd misshapen clump of what was supposedly chocolate, he took a bite and looked at her stunned. The chocolate was bitter but not to horribly so and the salty almonds in the middle helped the taste. It wasn't the sweets he wanted but it made him smile "Thank you Tinky. These are wonderful" she smiled and popped away to go clean or do whatever it is she did.

Casting a tempus Harry cursed as he resealed the bag. He ran from the kitchen,thinking hard about his new quarters. When he popped into his bedroom he grabbed his bag and thought of the abandoned broom closet just down the hall from the Potionjs class room. He had five minutes to get inside before he was considered late. He appeared in the closet making a distressed noise as he disrupted a broom and mop causing them to fall and hit his back. Carefully he opened the door to look around. Seeing no one up or down the hall he hastily exited the small storage space and closed the door. Clenching his bag tightly under his right arm he dashed down the long hall to the potions room before stopping just before the door and gathering his bearings.

Entering he saw that only one Slytherin was seated that didn't already have a partner. Blaise waved him over eagerly and he sat beside the Italian, placing his bag on the floor by the table. The boy leaned over and nudged him "Don't worry about this morning. Draco is just sulking that a pretty Slytherin girl didn't give in to his advances. Hes just a little butt hurt" Harry cracked a small smile. He saw the wavy hair of Hermione and Ran just to his left. The brunette girl casting him a small smile and waving at him under the table. He returned it then straightened as a tall dark robed man stepped into the room.

Something ws familiar about the man. Dark hair and a hard set slender face. Equally dark eyes set in a hard stare. He heard Blaise take a sharp intake of breath as the man looked directly at them. Harry held his gaze trying figure out where he had seen him before. The man pulled his wand from his robes with his right hand and flicked it at the board "I am Professor Adair Ajani. " the chalk made a scritching noise as it wrote out his name in cursive on the board. The man walked to stand infront of his desk giving the class a better look. He was about the same body type of Snape with only a slight larger quantity of muscle in his torso. His skin a deep olive and his hair cut short except fora neat five inch small braid on the right soide of his face. He had a light stuble on his chin and gave an air of nobility and strength that wasn't to be questioned.

The chalk finished his name in a flurish and moved to start writing something else "You will be making this potion. The Potions books" the man waved his wand and books appeared infront of the students " has an index. If my memory serves correctly it is page Four hundred and twenty. It is an invisibility potion.be careful not to get any on your hands or you will be a walking uniform till lunch" some of the students chuckled alittle. The chalk finished scratching away and lowered itself back onto its holder "Begin" Blaise stood to gather his supplies while Harry flipped to the recipe in the book. 

Leaving the book open to that page, Harry lit fire under the cauldren, reading the instructions as Blaise returend with the ingredients " First add one vial of camelians blood" Blaise boored the thick red liquid into the cauldron. 

"Now add one bowl of... does it really say what I think it does?" Harry's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Nymphs piss. Yep."Blaise took a large bowl and dumped the clear yellowish purple tinged liquid into the cauldron.

"Okay then.... stir clock wise five times then counter clock wise six." the Lamia took up the stirring rod from the table and stired it as directed.

"Harriet?" Blaise watched as Harry carefully pulled the stick from the cauldron and set it on the table.

"Now add four crushed Crenshanks slugs.What is it Blaise?" the darker skinned boy was already crushing the colorful slugs with a mortar and pistol.

"The teacher is watching us, more you, very keenly" the Italian shook the slimy, jellowy substance into the cauldron, amethyst eyes glancing toward the front of the room where they new Professor was sitting at his desk.

"Stir three times counter clock wise and add in a pinch of wings from Spiderwing flies. Blaise just leave it. If he attempts something I am more than capable of protecting myself" Blaise stirred and Harry added the wings.

Harry continued to recite the instructions and help Blaise till they got to the thirty minute waiting period. Looking toward the board the saw that they had an essay due Friday over the difference between the effects Cranegoyle root and the effect of the toxic Orisha leaf, known only to grow near bogs and in dark places. Blaise kept the time while Harry copied down the prompt on some piece of spare parchment paper he kept in his bag. When the wait period was over they delegently began the second half of the brewing. they were on their last step when he felt Cole prod him. Finishing his potion quickly he stepped back and closed his eyes.

"Cole?"

"Yes. Are you better hatchling?"

"Yes. I am sorry for this morning. I really should learn to control my emotions better."

"Do not fret. All is well."

"I have to get back to class. I will talk to you in my free period."

Harry opened his eyes again only to take step back as cobalt blue eyes looked questioningly into his own "Nice of you to rejoin us Miss Colubra" Harry flushed. he forgot how detached he sometimes became from the worlsdaround him when connecting to his core. The new professor took a step back standing tallk at what Harry guessed was six foot nine "Im sorry sir. I had a dizzy spell and had to close my eyes for a moment" the lie was believable and slipped from his tongue so easily it could have been the truth. The man nodded and put a hand on his shoulder guiding him toward his empty chair by where Blaise was still bottling their potion "Please do sit down then. We wouldn't want you to faint and have to be sent to Madam Pomfrey." Harry nodded politely and took his seat .

Blaise stoppered to vials of potion and labeled each with one of their names before heading to the front of the class and setting it on the teachers desk. Professor Ajani walked between the tables checking on potions and giving words of advice or praise to select students "Harriet." the cold tone had Harry's attention drawn to the blonde standing in front of his table. Malfoy looked around and then down at him "I.. I am very sorry. I should have asked permission before doing what I did. It seems I have asked you many times for forgiveness but have yet to do anything to be worthy of it" the blond looked thououghly ashamed of himself and harry didn't have the heart to hold a grudge or any ill will. Sighing Harry motioned for him to come around the table and kniel, something the blond did without hesitation "I am not to upset. You caught me by surprise. I have secrets. Things you will find out when the meeting is gathered. You have my forgiveness as long as it does not happen again and...you keep an open mind" the blond nodded sweeping up the Lamia's hand and pacing a series of kisses to the back of it in gratitude.

Harry looked to see Hermione,eye brows arched and a amused grin on her face. Ron sat next to him wide eyed and gaping until Draco stood and turned only to catch Ron staring. The Malfoy opened his mouth to say something rude but held his tongue, casting a glance at the Lamia before returning to his seat two tables up where the familiar form of Theodore Nott was sitting. Blaise nudged Harry playfully and he nudged back making the Slytherin give him one of his rare true smiles. There was five minutes till dismissal. Curious the half serpent looked at Blaise and blurted out a question.

"What do you think of Harry Potter?"

"What ? Where did that come from?"

"I have heard much from the Weasleys about Mister Potter and I am curious as to his standing amongst the students, particularly us Slytherins."

"Well..hes friends with that blood traiter and mudblood but..If he didn't have such a hero complex and wasn't always messing about with them he might be an ok bloke. For a half blood anyway."

"Im a half blood .Do you plan on labeling me for it. treating me an different than you have been?"

"What? But..No, I don't think I can. You act so much like a pure blood I..."

"It is unfair to judge some one based on heritage .For all you know Miss Granger could be the decendent of one of the founders. Muggle borns are in fact the result of squibs in a family."

"Im sorry... I did not mean to upset you."

" It is fine but I really don't understand you pure bloods superiority claims."

The door swung open and the clock of the school chimed, dismissing their students to go to their next class. Harry grabbed his bag and pulled the strap over his shoulder as he stood. Pushing his chair in he walked out the door and into the group of students. He broke away to go down the less used halls and poof away to his History class. He wondered if it was still the same with the drawling ghost and Goblin Wars. It was the same every year and if it was indeed the same ghost teaching the same subject he planned on getting a head start on his Potions essay. He appeared in a hall and thanked the gos and godess that it was empty. He walked to the history room and looked inside to see the same ghost that had been teaching the subject since when his father was in school. 

Grinning like a ceshire cat he walked into the room and claimed a spot in the back tables. He pulled out a quill,inkwell and a stack of parchment to begin his essay. students piled in and the next time he looked up Hermione was already sitting in one of the upper rows of tables and his two 'friends' had sat beside him. Not that any one beside Hermione knew but he was actually talented at potions, when no one was sabotaging his work or breathing down the back of his neck. Class began and Professor Binns began the extremely long and boring lesson over the Goblin Wars and the halt in gold flow it caused.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry looked at his completed essay with pride. Ten pages edited to perfection and ready to be turned in. Divination was the only class he had no friends in and he was taking this time to finish any homework considering his partner was trying to read him and he had the time. Trelawney had them using the crystal balls and his partner, a meek girl from Hufflepuff was concentrating hard on it trying to see 'Harriet's' future. Finally Trelawny moved to help the struggling girl "Tell me child. What can you see?" he raspy voice made Harry sigh and store away his dried essay in his bag. The Auborn haired girl loked about nervously "I see...I see multiple sets of eyes...black..grey and...then it blurs and I see snakes ,lots of snakes slithering around" Harry scoffed crossing his legs.

"Trelawny smiled her odd looking smile and nodded "Good girl ,good. Now it is your turn. Looking into the smoky haze of the ball he saw the girl and a boy in the halls. she was blushing and he was laughing . His hand gripping hers gently and when he went to kiss her she accedentally head butted him int the nose causing it to bleed. harry couldn't contain his laughter and tried to stifle his laughter with both hands. Trelawny gave him an odd look "Well? What did you see?" the Lamia just choked on his laughter and reached acros the table to grab the girls hand. The girl looked at him ,frightened, "When you go to kiss your boyfriend" the boy had to stifle another set of giggles "I would suggest just letting him take the lead, less you wish a broken nose upon him" the girl turned scarlet and Trelawny looked into the ball and gave Harry a smile "Good. Good." she said before walking away.

The Lamia decided to eat lunch with Blaise and Draco, reclaiming his spot as the median between the two Slytherin boys. the topic of discussion : girls. he decidely stay out of that subject less he accedentally state his opinion and make them think 'Harriet' went from the straight and narrow to the curved two sided street. He was even brought up at one point by the boys and he listened as they blabbered on about him like he wasn't eve there.

"I mean shes beautiful. Bit flat chested but im sure I could get past it."

"Right! And look at the body shape. Perfectly proportioned hour glass."

"And her arse is quite nice even through those robes. Perky and squeezable."

"And the personality!"

"A firecracker! It was hot the way she made Pansy back down."

" I like that coy side. She plays miss proper and acts shy, would get immidiate approval from my family. Shes smart and very passionate. Attractive qualities in a woman."

"We already know you like her Draco. Was she a good kisser?"

"I don't know she pushed me away and ran before it could go very far. Ask Blaise he got to kisser before I did."

"What?! Really Blaise?!"

"Yep."

"....Well you gunna tell us about it?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I think shes half ready to murder you all already. I don't think I need to fuel the flame further."

All the boys glanced at the unusually frightening green glare that settled on them all. A few of them tried to hold it but backed down and bowed there head only seconeds later while the rest just looked away .Blaise and Draco grinned as he nodded in acceptance at the boys new topic that they had chosen in panic, quiditch, and finished his meal of chicken and peas. They were only saved from Harry;s ire because they had responded in ways that were respectful and not to offending.

Classes continued on with only the upside of finally seeing Neville. The boy really had changed. He had lost all the boyish chubbyness that made most women think him adorable. In its place came definition of muscle and structure. He had gone from his five foot hieght well into six feet . The shaggy short hair adding an innocent charm to his still boyish yet handsome look. The only difference to him was what appeared to be green leafy vine tattoos wrapped abroung his neck and wrists. Harry should have expected the boy to be a Wood Nymph, with his affinity for plants, but hadn't put to much thought into it.

He had only seen the boy for a moment in Herbology before they were put to work pruning Snap Roses. Harry had gotten away with only one managing to nip his finger but most of the class came out with bandaged fingers. He didn't bother attempting to flash to transfiguration. He walked there and smiled as he saw the familiar grey striped house cat on the desk. He pet Minnie getting a cat like smile and a bat with her dainty paw before he moves to take one of the front tables. There was some coins set out at each table and asumed that the would be transfiguring them into something simple. The class filed in and Minerva jumped from the desk to begin her lesson.

The half serpent watched as she gave her speech on late work and what the expected decorum of her class was. She was quick give them their in class assignment of tuning the coins into butterflies though. Harry didn't even take his wand from his bag and instead ran his hand over the coin. seconeds later a beautiful cerulean blue and charcoal black colored butterfly fluttered into the air above his desk "Very good Miss Colubra! Wandless as well! Ten points to Slytherin" the teen beamed in pride . Unfortuantly the butterfly got away out an open window before he could change it back "Sorry head mistress"the woman just waved it off an went about coaching the other students through it.

For once his school seemed it was going to be relatively normal, if you ignored the fact that he would eventually be bound to several men and possibly laying eggs before the end of it. The scaled teen wasn't ready for the family but he was ready to move one .To take the step he needed to get passed Cedric. Its what his ex-lover would have wanted for him, he was sure. He jumped when the clock rang,releasing them for an hour to do homework or relax before dinner. standing he gathered his things,nodded his good bye to Minnie and headed for his quarters. He should probably check on Nix and Corusci..

 

~~~~~

 

"Youngling?! You are ok! You came in yesterday and we were worried!"

"Im fine Nix. There was noth-"

"No! Corusci! You will start going with Harry1 I will not allow him to be in that state again."

"But .. Love, what about you and the eggs?"

"I am capable enough to protect them! You will go with Harry from now on! No complaints!"

"Nix its ok he doesn't have to."

"Harry allow this old Snake some peace and take Coruci with you. I would hate for something to happen to you ."

"Nix... Fine..Ill take him."

"Thank you youngling."

Harry smiled at the python, wrapped around her eggs protectivly, her beady eyes trained on him as her tongue flickered from her mouth. Corusci had been wrapped aroung his arm and now occupied his shoulders,lightly wrapped about his neck. For thirty minutes he had attempted to sooth the hysteric python that had taken to the role of mother easily. He sighed as she stared at him expectantly before he reached ahand into the tank andd gently ran his fingers across the smooth scales of her head. He smiled when Corusci nugged his jaw asking for the simple attention as well "You two never got this sort of attention at that store did you?" the both shook there heads and pressed into his fingers like eager cats, hissing their joy.

The petting stopped when there was a knock at his portrait door. Looking at his familiars ,who held the same confused look as he did, he walked to the portrait and turned the knob. Standing there in all his dark glory was the sneering form of the man who only months ago had indured the bite of his greatest enemies snake for his attempts to keep him safe. Harry tilted his head causing some stray strands of hair to fall into his face "Professor Snape! Is there something I can do for you?" the man looked as stiff and snarky as ever. Those shadowy eyes looked at him with the usual boredom " I am afraid I will have to ask you to start your detention now. One hour of lines in my class room. I will arrange for food to be brought to you seeing as you will be skipping dinner." the mans sneer fell into place .

Pouting ,the Lamia nodded and stepped out closing the door behind him. He had forgotten about the detention but..What was a new school year with out its first detention .He actually had the occuring though that this was the fastest he had ever managed to land himself there. Two o'clock after midnight on the first day of classes .Yep.The new record.


	8. The Counsel

Lines really were not fun. It was forty seven minutes and twenty nine seconeds since he had started to write. In Harry's opinion writing 'I will not wander once curefew begins." over and over and over was becoming agitating. The only thing good abot it was that at least he wasnt having to use a blood quill like Umbridge used to make him. So far he had filled seven pieces of parchment and was almost done with his eighth. His fingers were cramping as was his stomach, due to his hunger. Corusci had slithered off to somewhere in the class room and Snape was sitting there in his black leather and Cedar chair looking smug. Twelve minutes. Just twelve more minutes...

"Mister Potter. We will draw this to a close for today. If you will please remove your ..pet...from under my desk I will walk you back to your rooms. The house elves should have some sort of meal ready for you when you arrive."

The Lamia jumped from his chair only to stumble when his leg had the feelings of pins and needles. The half serpent capped the inkwell on the desk and gathered the dried parchments and quill. Limping, he managed to arrive in front of the ex-spy's desk. He stacked the papers neatly ,placing the quill and inkwell on top. Corusci slither from under the Cedar desk,stained a dark redish brown, and Harry knelt and lowered his arm. The white body wrapping around the appendage several times before the cobra slithered farther up to wrap around his neck. Shakily,leg still asleep, th e teen stood nodding at Snape before limping back to the door.

"Mister Potter?"

"Yes Sir?"

"As loathe as I am to say it. I hope you will be on the Quiditch team. It would be nice to have the House Cup in Slytherin possession again."

"When are the try outs Sir?"

"Monday next week before dinner."

"I will be sure to make an appearence."

"Thank you. Now please vacate my class room."

Harry chuckled as he left the DADA class room leaving the snarky war hero behind. His stomach gave a loud sound of protest to its emptyness and he sighed placing a hand on it "I know. I know. Git starves and bores us half to death only to ask us to be on his Quiditch team after. I should have said no just to spie the man" he pat the plat surface of his stomach before dropping the hand back to his side. It wasn't curfew for another hour but he was ready to go back to his quarters. He was turning around the corner when someone moved to walk next to him "Hello Harry" the boy started looking at the source of the whistful dream voice.

Luna Lovegood gave him one of her knowing dreamy smiles "The Nargles have left you. They don't like snakes much" Harry smiled and stopped to pull the blond into a hug. He realized she was Shorter than him by and inch and felt a little upset by the fact that this hieght would probably stick for a while "I missed you" he whispered into her blonde curls. The girls thin arms wrapped around him "I missed you to Harry" the boy pulled out of their hug and grabbed her hand. Looking up and down the halls he grinned "Want to see my new quarters? I am famished and don't feel like eating alone" the girl nodded and Harry immidiatly started pulling her down the halls.

They reached the staircases and had to wait as the changesd positions before beginning the climb. The boy led her onto the floor that held his quarters and looked to his left and then right only to freeze. Amber eyes were stuck on Harry, pinning him in place, as the shape shifter approached. His massive body making Harry tremble as it loomed over him "Hello girls" the baritone washed over them and Harry visibly reacted with a noticable tremble. The male hunched down to look between them "I am sorry if I am making you late for something but. Miss may I borrow this one for a moment" the question was directed at Luna as the warrior creature took hold of harry's arm.

The blond looked at him in an obliviouse way that hid the calculating she was really doing in her mind "Sure. Please do bring her back though. Me and Sneegles will get lonely if she is gone to long" she gave the Slytherin a dream smile and released the scaled hand of Harry. Fear twisted in the Lamia's gut while the larger creature dragged him toward the portrait of the bald man reading. They stopped short infront of a portrait of a women spinning thread on a wheel. She paid them no mind until the larger pinned the smaller to the wall, allowing no chance for escape.

"You reak of fear every time I so much as glance at you. I find it irritating when all I have been is kind."

"I-i...I... I'm sorry ... Your a Rakshasa though... Instinct demands-"

"If we are going by what instinct demands you would be dead and your skin sent home to France where my family could hang it above the mantle in my honor."

"I'm sorry."

"Look me in the eye and say that snake."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Happy?!"

"Better. Now on to my next subject."

"...What?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"Well Mister Potter, I know your little secret. Snape really need to learn to listen to his instincts. As do you, to a greater degree anyway"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing actually ,besides a bit of courtesy. If you have not noticed I am not very social due to me label of 'New Kid'. You seem to have made quite the impression though. All I ask is that you indulge me in a bit of conversation and introduce me to a few of your friends. Possibly starting with the loony one waiting on us."

"She isn't loony!"

"Oh, fiesty now are we."

"Fine but never call her loony. Luna is just eccentric."

"Alright, little snake. Now where are we heading?"

The Rakshasa leaned away from the wall and allowed the Lamia to walk back toward his friend "Luna and I were heading back to my quarters si I could eat and we could catch up." the smaller male was tense but not with fear, with hot anger. The shapeshifter made a entertained noise "Oh? well this should make for an interesting night then. You ,me and the little blonde all in one private room" Harry snorted. he stopped to level a heavy glare on the male "No. Its me and Luna in my kitchen.Talking" the teen bit out before turning again to fetch his friend. Harry yelped as he was caught around the waist and pulled back against the solid wall of muscle "No its you,me , and blondie unless you want me to go tell that Draco fellow who hes really been smooching" the taller Slytherin gave him a sharp toothed smirk that had Harrys rage growing ten fold.

Oh how he wanted to sick Corusci on the man. He was sure that one venome filled bite wouldn't kill the creature..Maybe wound him, possibly just hurt considering his power..but that was really all he wanted. Taking deep breathes the sepent attempted to sooth himself "Fine. Don't touch anything, stay away from my snakes, and stay out of my bedroom. If I find your scent anywhere in any of my rooms beside the kitchen,sitting room and bathroom. I'll..I'll-" he lost his steam .He really wasn't sure what he would do. He wasn't stronger than the guy and at this point had no form of black mail or upper ground. Sagging in defeat he glared into the amused eyes of the stranger.

Another toothy grin molded those rugged features "You know you fit nicely against me... Maybe I should go to that meeting of yours. Your not to hard on the eyes and I do like my subs fiesty" Harry swung a hand back to catch the mans face. It made contact but didn't achive anything other than amusing the other boy further and leaving a pinkened mark "Nice hit. Any other male would have been thirt feet behind you from it. Yes I do believe I will try for your hand in the coming weeks." those thick arms finally released Harry who darted foreward and pointeda finger at him. Face flushed in anger, Harry hissed at him warningly " I wouldn't bother! There is no way I would mate with someone like you" with that he stomped to the stairs where Luna was watching them both.

His anger subsided for a moment and Harry linked the girls arm with his "Come on Luna. Im sorry but it seems that we will have an extra guest joining us" he cast a warning look at the other boy who was already waiting beside the entrance to his quarters. That coccky grin and the amused twinkle in his amber eyes achieved the goal of making the Lamia's anger grow.

 

~~~~~

 

It was really. Really not a good day. Luna had informed him that remus was in contact with most everyone else. His depression had returned full force . Luna had left after he finished eating .The blond,unlike him , found Tiberius to be amusing in some way .Harry didn't see it, he only found the man irritating and worthy of his passionate dislike. The supposedly pureblooded creature had found it necessary to stay in his rooms even after Luna left just to agitate him.

"You know ,when you glare it only backs my resolve to continue to stay."

"Your such a prat!"

"Ah you wound me little snake."

"...I wonder of Nix would be able to eat you..."

"Doubt it. Your cobra is to afraid to strike at me. I doubt that python will be any better off."

"Will you please leave?"

"No not yet. I plan on staying her for a little while longer .You so flustered and angry is very attractive. Oh! Is this the werewolf that girl was talking about? For an older man he is delicious!"

"Thats my god father your talking about! Put that down!"

"Fine ,fine. ahh and is this his cub? How adorable! You would make a wonderful mother if the tyke's smile is anything to go by."

"Stop touching my pictures."

"I don't think I will. Whos this dark haired man with you and the wolf?"

"Thats..Thats Sirius..Would you please put that down...Thats the only picture I have of him any more."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?! What in the world were you doing with that man?!"

"Didn't you hear? He was innocent. He was my god father...My savior! Till he died anyway.."

"Little Snake?"

"Please leave. Im tired and it would be inappropriate if you stayed here any longer."

I don't think I should."

"Leave! Now!"

Harry hadn't meant to scream. His depression had taken the turn from aching straight to down right painful and sickening .Remus was...Remus was avoiding him. His god father.. His last connection he had to his parents... was purposely avoiding him. It made his stomach turn and his eyes sting . Why? What had he done to deserve this? He thought he was Remus' cub? Teddy's god father. 

Desperatly the Lamia began to push the larger creature from his quarters only to slump when the stronger being refused to moves from the middle of his sitting room. He could feel his shoulders shaking as he kept the tears at bay. He was sucking in hitching breaths, neck sore and tense as he refused to look anywhere but at the ground so he could hide his weakness. He refused to let any one seem hm cry .Especally this particular pain in the arse " Leave. It is not a request, its a demand. I will report you to the ministry and the Counsel if you do not remove yourself . Now." his fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides.

The stranger didn't move and all was silent in the room except for the sounds of their breathing. Harry fully expected the larger boy to stay and poke at him further. To drive him into such a rage that he would be sick and have to be restrained from attacking. he expected the boy to laugh at his expressed misery and torture him for his weakness .Though the words never came. The laughter never came. The rough looking boy just turned and walked to the door stopping only for a moment "Im sorry..I did not mean to make you cry" and he portrait clicked open and closed as he left. The Lamia couldn't stand it any more. The tears he worked so hard to lock away spilled in down his cheeks as he collapsed on to the rug by the fire

The albino snakes hissed questions of his well being but he couldn't answer. He choked on his misery and fell further curling on the carpet . This was not going to be any better than any other year! What was he thinking? His face was hot and the tears mad his face sticky. They wouldn't stop. his missed the Weasley's. The only loyal family he had left. He felt like a child again, locked in the cupboard alone,hurting and crying out for help that would never come. He rubbed fiercly at his scaled cheeks making them sore. he rubbed harder until it hurt and there was nothing left to rub away. Till his cries had damaged his throat to the point he no longer made noise besides the hitching inhales of breath.

Finally he really did exhaust himself and just lat there by the some how perpetually lit fire. He watched the flames dance as the last of his tears tracked down his tender cheeks, Some of the scales seemed to have been lifted and pulled loose by the force of his rubbing. The small pain was nothing to him in comparison to the throbing sharp pain of his heart and the aching of his body. Finally he was offered peace. He slipped into a dreamless sleep. Thanking the gods and godesses for the reprieve.

The Lamia awoke sometime later to a gentle hand on his forhead. The hand was soothing to the feverish flesh and his eyes were blurred due to the dryness. The hand was small and wrinkled like Minnie's. He opened his mouth to speak but instead a hissing sound of distress escaped. The blurred face above him got closer and another hand came to his face with a warm wet cloth "Sleep child. We have you" the voice sounded wise and gentle as the clothe was run over his dore face making him hiss in displeasure.The female voice cooed at him moving the cooling cloth to his fore head "Sleep little one." and he couldn't stop his eyes from closing and dreamless oblivion taking him.

The next time he woke it was to multipe voices. He was looking at the fire still but he felt warmer now. That cool soothing hand was petting his head still "He is stressed! You can not expect to punish him because of this" a males voice rang from somewhere in the room. The same voice from earlier spoke "He is right. The boy looks miserable. Something beyond his control must have drove him to emit a call. A Lamia is vain, he would not have harmed his face unless lost in distres" the hand from his fore head moved to his cheek, the thumb running over a greyed spot where a scale had to be removed due to damage. harry flinched and she looked down at the lost eyes.

"He has caused a riot! The creatures in Hogsmead and the bordering town are rpping at the schools defenses in an attempt to repond to his call! Even the females! You can not expect me to believe he didn't do it to just gain attention! You've read the papers Rodger!"

"Yes and I have the common sense enough to know that ,that Rita Skeeter is a lying manipulative woman. She called good Tanue Mahhaya of the African Wyvern settlement a muderous thief when his brother was found dead here in Britain! They were here as diplomats and she slandered his name by accusing him of murdering his brother to bring attention to their cause and to obtain his mate."

"Thats right! There was also that Veela attack in 1992. The girl was sweet as could be and she ended up attacking the pure blood and killing him. That witch wrote that the attack was unprovoked and that the girl did it for the hell of it! I remember she brought one for her chicks in and the bruises! The man had attacked a defensless child just because his mother was a Veela."

"I remember that... Maybe you are right Mona. Is he wake yet Savorna?"

The friendly old grey haired woman nodded "He is has been for a while" she pat his back, encouraging Harry to sit up. The Lamia shook his head and gripped what he thought was his robes. Looking down he saw the soft red felt of a blanket and the the pale white of his chest "Who..Who are you" he coughed as speaking irritated his sore throat. The elderly looking woman smelt of the woods with a trace of lilac and he leaned into her immidiatle eased by the familiar smellof werewolf. The bony ,wrinkled hand pet him again cooing at him "Do not speak to much. You are feverish and your throat has been torn to shreds. Child, we ar the Counsel of Magical Creatures, at least a portion of it. Would you like some water" he gave her a shake nod and closed his eyes. 

There was a clink of ice against glass as she tipped his head back and allowed a small trickle of water into his mouth "Slowly. You have been asleep for three days. It wouldn't do for you to choke or drown yourself" She rubbed his nec and throat soothing the pain and helping the much need liquid flow down. Herry coughed oce it was all down and nodded his thanks. Looking around his saw five people in his rooms. The old were wolf who seemed frael but was sturdy enough to support his light weight against her, a younger looking woman with brown hair and dark eyes accented by the start of wrinkling making her look older and wiser, abd then three males. One looked alot like Dumbledore in a tacky yellow robe, white beard reaching to his waist and ,shaggy hair surrounding deep orange eyes. The other two were younger but in different age groups. One had dark features, dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. The black tresses holding greying strands showing that though wrinkle free he did have many years under his belt. The other man looked familiar though and set him on edge. Amber eyes, auburn hair, chiseled features and a rugged qualitie despite the grey suit.

"Rakshasa."

The word was rasped out and immidiatly the man turned a steady gaze on him. He looked for something in the Lamia's face, something he didn't find. The man knelt down beside him and thhe were wolf "What is it little Lamia? How do you know that name?" Harry took in a shallow breath. The man was an older version of the pest. the same jaw and eyes but the bone structure was not all the same "You are a Fronxsane?" Harry didn't look happy at the name and the other Counsel members looked at eachother, waiting to see what would happen. The boy had finally woken up and already looked as if he would be throwing a fit in the near future.

The youngest of the five nodded "Yes. Head of the House of Fronxsane.and leading representative of France's creature population in the Counsel. I take it you know me by my son?" the glare he got made him laugh a bit "I will take that as a yes" he laughed until the boy lost the anger and looked to the carpet. Savorna cooed at him and he pressed more ino her body "Alright little one. Do not distress. We need to talk" Harry ran fearful eyes over them all and she pet him, pale wrinkled cheek pressed to his head in order to comfort and keep track of the fever. The red blanket was tucked tighter around him by Fronxsane "What about" he swallowed thickly on nothing.

"Well ,for one ,what caused you to collapse. What upset you so horribly that you cried yourself sick?" the shape shifter sat before Harry waiting for an answer.

"Rodger he may not want to talk about it. "

"Remus Lupin."

"Lupin? The werewolf? But his miles away in China! What could he have done that caused this episode of yours?!" the black haired man grouched.

"Burke, I will not refrain from hitting you if you set the child off." the younger woman warned

"Shut it Mona."

"Silence you two. What happened child? What has our international diplomat done?"

"Remus...Remus is my god father... but we have been out of contact " the Counsel nodded, Savorna petting his head still.

"He is very busy. Right now he is attempting to gain a oriental pack of wolves trust. He is learning the language and has to stay with the pack till a decesion is made." the old wman told him.

"I.. I was not told that... I was told that he was keeping contact with my friends...He...He.." Harry sniffed , blinking back a few tears.

"He hasn't contacted you."

"No he hasn't!I thought I was his cub! What happened to wolf loyalty"

"Shhhh shhh don't fret. Seeing aas he is wolf I will deal with this issue."

"Yes. Is that all that made you distress ,little snake?"

"No... Your sons an arse."

Rodger laughed and shook his head "Only to those he likes Last submissive he courted ended up he teased and antagonized mercilessly to the point she chose a Veela as a mate instead of him .Crushed him but its his own fault for being so childish" the man shhok his head bemusedly thinking about his son and the humorous seens of his son driving the poor girl to insanity with his cildish teasing. Harry frowned "Its mostly his fault" the man sitting infront of him shot his eyebrows up in surprise. The men shared a look before those amber eyes landed on him. The effect was dead with out the mystery or fear of death "What did he do?"the voice was cold, Rodger didn't want to have to punish his son.

Harry began to relay the story adding in back ground information as needed. The counsel listened , nodding when appropriate and waiting patiently when the boy had to stop and cough in an attempt to soothe his still damaged throat. Harry told them everything from his abuse and lack of a childhood to his god fathers who both promised to help. How Remus hadn't even tried to contact him as far ase he knew and just how much of a betarayal it was. The only one who still refused to believe him was 'Burke'.

"Lying will get you no where."

No one even blinked when the one named Mona sent the man sprawling to the floor. a red tinge coming to the skin of his cheek and jaw. The woman looked lethal as she glared down at him "You know as well as I that when people lie their scent change. His hasn't, it has remained the same." she moved to sit beside Harry pulling the boy into her lap and tucking his head under her chin. Harry tense dbut allowed her to coddle him. Sighing , he waited for the verdict. From the corner of his eyes he could see Savorna strugling to stand until Rodger stood and helped. She brushed off her simple bluish white robes and looked at him through squinted eyes "Well dear. I will talk to remus. I am sure there was a miss understanding. " her smile was genuine and made Harry calm.

Mona had taken to lightly rocking him and as soothing as it was ,he struggled to ask her to stop. nstead the woman plucked him up and stood to set him on one of the settees "You really scared us though. For the first day you were out you lashed out us when we tried to help. Finally the Mediwitch here at the school came in to help" the woman mothered him, brushing hair from his face and tightening the blanket around his bare shoulders. She sat and allowed his head to rest in her lap "Now we still have much to talk about. Do you think tou can handle it?" Harry nodded weakly.

A small smile graced her face and she motioned to the group of adults now setting on the empty settes "Alright. well our orginal reason for coming was to discuss your gathering. Many students her at the school as well as teachers will be appearing. We are aware that the guise of 'Harriet' will have to be dropped for the duration of the meeting .You are ok with this?" another nod. The brunette nodded placing a hand on his forehead, the fever was breaking but he probably would miss classes till negotiations were over between him and her "Good. Do you want us to have them swear an oath of secrecy?' Harry gave her an arched eye brow as an answer.

The talk continued until everything had been decided .Harry, as much as he loved Hogwarts, didn't think the newly rebuilt school could handle this large of an event. His next choice was still close though. Harry was a very curious boy and on one of his many excursions into the woods hed found a rather large meadow with wild Snap Roses around it for protection. As long as there wasn't to many dominants and they didn't mind sharing tents the place was perfect. Away from the public eye,where Harry was safe, and stress free. They did move the date though. 

A list of mated doinants had volunteered to stand in for Charlie seeing as the dragon tamer was in Romania and couldn't up and leanve his job ast the drop of a hat .In the end ,not knowing any of the men on the list besides one Lucius Malfoy he chose two protectors. Mona Brogan had personal volunteered as did Rodger Fronxsane. They understood that Harry wouldn't trust many and that he needed someone he felt he could trust to protect him. Mona was a mated dominant Vampire, her mate a submissive female Veela. Rodger was a Rakshasa mated for twenty years with three sons and five daughters and no wish to evoke the wrath of the ever frightening were wolf he called his mate. Harry could trust them. They had no reason to hurt him and Cole even approved of them.

He had the rest of the week to go to his classes then Wednesday of the next week, Harry and his homework /makeup work would be collected (as well as any luggage he decided to bring)to betaken to the clearing. From there it was two weeks of getting to know the dominants present and doing what he could of his work. It seemed easy enough, right?

 

~~~~~

 

Mothers.Mona Brogan and her mate Naveen had moved into his guest room. He didn't mind. The Counsel wanted someone there incase he had another episode or Tiberius Fronxsane decided to pull something. The women had all but legally adopted him. They coddled him at every chance and while Mona was gone most of the time Naveen was a stay at home wife. The curly bloind haired woman often walked yhe school grounds and if Harry didn't watch she would blind side him in a hug and worry over him. infront of everyone. Most people believed that the brunette and blond couple really were his parents at this point. He didn't care if thats what people thought but he did care when Naveen would pick him up and treat him like a toddler in front of his class mates.

Blaise and Draco found his predicament amusing. Every time they saw Naveen they would point her in the direction of the Raven haired Lamia. Something that gained them said serpents ire and had them suffering test runs of new WWW products. George's new dye bombs had worked well in turning Draco pink for a whole day and Blaise a coppery orange. That didn't stop them from tell the female Veela his location every once in a while just to see the cute defiant side of Harry who suffered through every minute of coddling and primping at th hands of the woman just to make her happy. at one point he had asked Mona and Naveen why they didn't just have kids and coddle them instead of him. He regreted starting that conversation.

As it turned out Naveen and Mona had been succesful in concieving several times but something about Naveens body rejected the baby each time. they didn't know why it happened but it left them both childless and wanting, that is until Harry came about. Mona didn't care seeing as she was fine without children. Her family was large and with a brother and six sisters she knew one of them would carry on the family line. Naveen was a veela. A female submissive Veela who never had a chick was a very sad creature. When Mona had proposed they stay with Harry and offer him the comfort and guidance he needed Naveen was packing their things in suitcases and ready to go that same hour. Harry was her chance at a chick and the boy didn't have the heart to upset the woman who had wanted and lost som many children.

Something Harry himself did find amusing was Naveen screaching at Tiberius each time he came withen a ten foot radius of Harry or herself. The boy seemed deathly afraid of the blond when she'd let her creature out and her fair feathers flared. Though when Mona was around the boy always made sure to stay twenty feet away. Tiberius was ,if Mona's stories were true, well versed in what evoking the ire of a very angry woman would result in. harru didn't care so long as the boy was far away from him and keeping his mouth shut about his secret. His classes were peaceful and his nights were to, unless of course Mona and Naveen had bonding time in which case he would wake up half way through the night and beforced to put silencing charms up.

Nothing interesting happened till Friday. Morning. He was up early ,did several pushups,situps and stretching excercises. He had worn the normal Quiditch uniform, minus any Griffindor colors or insignias, and flashed out to the Quiditch pitch. casting a tempis it revealed that he was ten minutes early. He sat in the stands, legs crossed at the heel ,and his firebolt resting across his lap. Draco of course appeared in the stands to watch the try outs (he had become Captain the previous year) and looked Harry over curiously "You are not seriously going to try out are you? You would be the first female Slytherin to even attempt in years!" the blonde recieved a playful smile in answer. More Slytherins began to fill the stands with their brooms all looking at her with amusement.

"You don't really think you'll make the team do you?"

"A girl on the team? Doubtful."

"Will we all have to share a locker room if she does make the cut?"

"I wonder if a broom isn't all she rides."

"Now now boys. That is no way to speak of a lady. Especially one in hearing range. You'll find yourself in the infirmiry."

All of the boys jumped when a large stalky figure with cropped black hair appeared. Dark eyes , Narrow nose.. Where had Harry seen that face before? Ah! Flint! The man walked to stand at the lowest point in the stands "All right. If you don't know me. I am Marcus Flint. It will either be Coach, Sir or Mister Flint. No variations." the boy didn't sound like he was chewing his tongue any more. Those teeth looked better to. No wonder he didn't remember straight off. Draco laughed "Good to see you again Mister Flint. Told you I would take your place one day." the blond gave his trademark grin as he patted the captain's badge on his Quiditch uniform.

The lanky man just rolled his eyes "I will be taking Madam Hooches place as Quiditch referee and flying instructor. best way to try out is to state the position you play and make a small game. Well start with you girl. Name and position" a thick clawed finger pointed at the Lamia. Green eyes looked from the finger to the new instructors face and back "Well Sir. I am Harriet Colubra. Seeker. Its very rude to point" Harry sniffed and turned to look at Draco. Marcus Flint smirked and continued to have people state their name and position. after that he split everyone up into teams.

Draco looked at Harriet as the took to their brooms on opposite practice teams considering they were the only two Seekers "I give my apologies in advance Harriet. You might get another position but the Seeker title is mine" Draco had his pureblood aura on full blast and it only made Harry snicker. The Lamia played along, straightening his posture "Don't get cocky Draco. It would be ashame if I was forced to make a liar out of you." and the game was on only minutes later. The balls were released into the field and the snitch had taken off up into the sky. The bludgers were out and zooming around like freight trains with invisible wings. The quaffle was being passed. Harry was sitting up in the sky looking down over the frayfor th snitch and keeping an eye on Draco who was by the goal posts of his team and raised high so he could have a better vantage point.

Suddenly a zipping noise caught his attention and he turned around just in tim to see the snitch flying fast toward the ground past him. Hissing he swung his brrom around,gripping it with one hand and reaching with th e other. The snitch zipped past him to fly into the path of a bluger and then zoom up . Harry was hot on its trail and Draco was finally noticing his chase and was moving to follow. The sun was coming from behind the clouds meaning that soon it would be breakfast and they were still playing. Growling HArry urged his brrom to go faster, the snitch only inches from his fingers and Draco almost right next to him. They were high in the air and he couldn't jump from his broom of it with out suffering injury or the greater possibility, death. 

Just a few inches that was all he needed He slid closer to the front of his broom fingers curling aroungd the little golden ball and then ... He slid from his broom he fully expected to feel that nauseating panic that came with a free fall but instead it seemed Draco had seen it coming. The Blond caught him easily as the game was called. The Lamia smiled as the Malfoy lowered his broom down to the ground and hopped off pully the serpent with him "A stunt devil just like Potter. Damn good seeker all the same. Well played Harriet" Harry inwardly smirked. Flint began to cal every one to gather so he could give them there position "Well played Draco" Harry walked with the blond back to their instructor, handing the man the snitch.

Marcus gave out all the positions and dismissed the players, all the the players theat were no him or Malfoy "Malfoy. You kepp your position. Go clean up. You stay here" Draco looked between them both uneasily before marching off to the locker rooms. The Lamia looked at the dark knowing grin of Marcus Flint.

"Your look a lot better now .Good thing you got those teeth fixed. "

"Shut it Potter. I may be under an oath to keep your secret but I can still make your life living hell. Who told you to try out?"

"Snape and for the record making my life a living hell is his job."

"Heh. Cheeky. Go clean up. "

"Got it."

"Oh and Potter?"

"Yes?"

"You make a good looking girl. Well besides the lack of breast."

"I would return the compliment but I have already given you one. You won't get another free."

With that Harry sautered off,summoning his broom back to him as he went. The Hogwart's alumni watched with avid interest as the leather Quditch chaps drew attention to the pert bum that swayed. Once the boy turned behind the stands and out of his vision he smacked himself menatlly demanding his Wyvern shut his trap and reminding it that the Lamia wasn't all female. The man's inner dragon shut up...For a while any way.

 

~~~~~

 

Saturday. The last day of detention and post day. Harry's least favorite day when in school. Naveen decided she would eat breakfast with him and insisted she follow him to the great hall. Blaise forced the Slytherins to move down the bench for them . Harry sat by Blaise while the two Veela's sat by eachother keeping a friendly conversation about hair care and 'Harriet's' lack of talent for it. There was a loud screach and the owls began to fly in dropping parsels and letters in front of just about everyone but him. Even Naveen recieved something. 

Blaise had a letter from his mother talking about her newest husband .Draco had a parcel fom his mum containing some sort of secret because when Harry tried to look the box was closed and out of his reach. He also had two letters. One from Narcissa eagerly awaiting the release of Lucius from Azkaban and one from Lucius giving his son some words of advice and encouragement.. Naveen got a letter from her parents who were excited and asking to meet the person who had helped heal theit hurting daughter. She also got a letter from her older brother who had just gone to a meeting for a water nymph who was just a bit to full of herself for his taste.

The Lamia stabbed at his breakfast , sad and hurting when there was a wied sound. a large raven swept in caring a thick stack of letters. It made its noise again and hozered in front of the snake boy before dropping the the letter bound in twine on his lap. The first letter was un marker and when he opened it he blushed.

 

Dear Lovely,

 

How my heart sings for you when you pass and cast me only a glance. your eyes steal my breath with every look and I wonder why I can not find the words to speak. I long to be one of your followers. To kiss yout hands, your cheek. I would kiss your feet if only for the chance that my lips were to touch your skin. day and night I have searched for jewelry and cloths of the most beautiful makers and none would do you justice. all I can offer is this flower that reminds me so much of your scent . deadly when used correctly but delicate like china. I hope that you will look upon me with the fondness that you share for your snakes.

 

-Sincerily yours, 

The Man in the Hood

 

harry unfolded the leater to see the flower that tumbled out. It was a lily of purple petals, orange pistols and had yellow streaks at random intervals that seemed to bleed into the violet.

"Oh my god Harriet! Thats A Deathdrip Lily!" Naveen screached snapping up the purple bloom

"What?" Harry was confused, he had never heard of it before.

"A Deathdrip Lily. Extremely rare and is used in the best poisons. If you nince the petals and add it to your poison. No antidote will work. Just the petals are toxic enough when consumed that you would die with in the hour." the Lamia should have known Blaise would know what it was.

"Blaise... Is this what your mother uses?"

"I will not dignify that with a responce."

"So Harriet,dear , who gave it to you?"

"No clue.A secret admirer. "

The veela snatched the letter to read, Draco reading it as well and Blaise making grabbing hands ,like a child at ,the piece of parchment. Rolling his eyes, the serpent looked to his next letter and his heart skipped a beat. Andromeda. Hastily he pulled the seal and took out the letter only to have three pictures fall into his lap. Looking down he choked. There was Teddy sitting on the old woman's lap hair flashing between blue and yellow as he ripped open a birthday present. To be more specific the one from harry himself. The next picture was of the boy holding the large stuffed wolf plushie, jumping up and down with his hair a happy, bright orange and his eyes a blazing blue. The next picture was what made a tear come to his eye. It was of Teddy sleeping infront of an old dusty fire place on a worn old rug, holding his birthday present. Flipping it over he read Andromeda's note

 

\- He missed you and was waiting for you to come through the flow. We love you.

\- Andromeda & Teddy

 

Looking up he saw Blaise looking at the photos and quickly gathered them up and put them back in the envelope. The letter lay on the table. Carefully he picked it up and replaced it with the envelope of pictures. He was slow to unfold it. It started iff as always.

 

Dear Harry,

 

How are you dear? Hard to believe little Teddy has already had another birthday. It feels as if everytime

I blink you two are getting older and im missing it. Remus was sent off by the COMC about a month ago.

He want's Teddy to stay here with me but...Im an old woman now. He wants someone who will play with 

him and I just don't have the strength or energy. Remus sent me a letter just a day ago .Do not hold his 

lack of contact against him. the poor man is working himself to the bone and no one informed him of 

your return.Congratulation os your inheritance. I hope you are doing well.

 

Teddy's went to get tested the other day. hes free of the Lycanthropy gene .I was so happy that I took him

for ice cream after. I enclosed the pictures of him opening your gift. I know you would have wanted to

watch him rip into it in person but the laws are clear. You will be able to see it the next year though.

 

I know this may seem like much to ask of you but... Can you take Teddy for me? Harry..I am ill... Do not 

tell any of this to Remus but I will soon be joining my little Nymphodora. I have cancer, as the muggles 

call it, and I have had it for a long while . There is no muggle or magical cure and Teddy should not be 

here when I do pass as I know I will. Please Harry... Do an old dying woman a favor .

 

I hope you will right back. I love you Harry, like I love Teddy. My boys, my grand children. I don't want

you to cry for me. Im happy. Ill be with my husband again. With my little girl. Write soon. Try and visit 

even if you can't grant me what I ask. 

 

Love, Andromeda Black

 

Harry folded the letter, swallowing heavily to keep from sobbing. He took a few deep breaths before tucking the letter back into the envelope. He was going to have a kid to take car of now. Andromeda was as much his grandmother as Minerva and if she wanted him to take Teddy till Remus came back ,he would. He owed the woman that much. standing he grabbed the stack of three more bulky envelopes gathered the two he had already read and plucked the lily from Draco's hand. The Lamia held Andromeda's envelope close to his chest as he walked from the dining hall. The three left at the table exchanged a look before standing and following the silent figure of the snake creature.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry sat in Minerva's office, waiting for the woman as she had just run out to go speak to some students who were dueling in the halls. The snake would do this today. Andromeda was family by name and proclamation and she needed him. There was a click and the door opened behind him. Turning in the guest chair, the serpent smiled at the aged woman "Hello Minnie. I need some help" he held the letter up as if to show the cause. McGonagall sat and shifted till she was comfortable "What can I do for you dear?" she linked her fingers and sat her hands in her lap..

"Andromeda is...not at her best.."

"I am aware. She informed me of her illness when I confronted her at teddy's birthday."

"Then you know..She has asked that I care for Teddy till Remus returns. she claims that.."

"She will be leaving us soon. We all must go sometime. I take it you wish to use my flow?"

"Yes, if that is to much trouble."

"None at all. I would offer conversation but I am expecting a rather large load of paper work from the Wizengamot any time now."

As if summoned by her words there was apop and tall three feet stacks of parchment began to cover most of the headmistress' desk. Harry walked around the desk, nodding at the woman behind it "I will return shortly Minnie" the woman gave him a weak glare for the nick name before beginning her work. The teen approached the woman's fire place and quickly grabbed a handful of the green , grainy powder. Throwing it into the flames he stated the destination clearly "Andromeda Black's Sitting room" the flames turned a neon green and he stepped inside only to come out in the dreary old sitting room.

Stumbling he ended up with his face on the rub "Ouch" he pushed himself to his hands and knees,sitting on his legs. Harry jolted when the familiar form of Teddy nudged his side . The Metamorphmagus sniffed ,waving his arms around, and the creature pet his godson happily holding him close . Carefully he scooped the toddler up and stood, looking around for Andromeda "Do you know where your grandma is" the boy cooed and smacked his lips. Shaking his head in amusement , the Lamia entered the kitchen of the home to see a dark ,aged woman making some tea "Andromeda" the woman stepped away from the stove and looked at him "Hello, Harry" she smiled weakly.

The woman had dark bags under her eyes that contrasted with her pale complexion. She was shaking and her hair was a mess, thinning and unkept. Harry shifted his god son to sit on his hip and moved forward to hug the taller woman. Her arms wrapped aroun him and she released a shaky breath "Im sorry Harry. I felt it prudent to tell you... I am to fa-" a slender finger pressed to her dry lips, silencing her. With his free arm Harry supported Teddy's back "Don't worry. I understand...Teddy will come stay with me till his father returns... I can't stay long. I came to collect what I need to care for him and check on you. Are you sure you'll be ok" he was worried. he didn't want to leave her here to die and decay on her home floor. Andromeda looked thin, tired, and happy "Yes. Very. My healer has a traching spell on my heart. When I go she will alert everyone and be on her way to ready my body for a proper witches burial: Harry nodded, giving her a sad smile.

Sighing he sat himself in on one of her old wooden chairs at the kitchen table "So much is happening all at once Andromeda. I don't think I've need you or Remus more than I do now" the sickly woman sat herself at the table just beside him. The boy cast her a glance and she nodded. He managed to condense his hectic life of two weeks into a small hour and by the time he was finished , she looked as if she was tired out just from listening. She took his hand from the back of a slouched,sleeping' Ted's head and held it "It will get better. If there is anything about the universe I believe in its balance .all these things may be happening now and you may be sad and stressed but I am sure the future will come and give you days of blissful happiness and contentment. Just wait. No matter what jumps you ,face it like the couragious boy you are and show me who it was that made my cousen so proud" she gave him a smile and squeazed his hand softly.

Harry needed those words. He hadn't known it till he heard them but it didn't matter. The fear that had settled itself in his heart had fled with Andromeda's words. She stood and he moved to follow her, both hand holding the sleeping baby securily "Lets go pack... I wish to leave you to your peace as you request" he got a small smile and followed the dark haired woman through her home. She stopped infront of a wooden door to jiggle the knob and push it open. Inside all manner of childrens toys were scattered about the wooden floor. There was five pieces of matching furniture all so old he could no longer tell what type of wood it was. The stain had darkened to a bloodydark brown and made the room seem awfully dreary for that of a childs nursery. 

Andromeda pulled her wand and spelled all the toys into the trunk set in the corner of the room before shrinking the thing down. The crib was shrunken next, followed by the dresser, the rocking chair and then tastly Ted's changing table .Andromeda had made sure that all of the objects were stored in his pockets before she guided him from the room to a closet. she conjured a bag and opened the door to reveal diapers, formula, powder, and potions. She sent all the supplies into the endless bag and even made sure to add a few babies blankets and unused bottles and such "I had everything stockpiled. I did not want to have to reveal myself in this state" the teen nodded and took the bag from her. He set it on the floor and gently took Andromeda'd arm "You need to rest .Lets go." she smiled slightly and allowed him to guide her to her room .

She lay in her old creaking bed while Harry pulled the duvit over her ,one handed "Andromeda?" the old woman looked at him as he shifted teddy and offered him to her. She took the toddler into her arms and pressed a kiss to his brow. Harry leaned down and chuckled when she did the same to him when he was close enough "I love you, grandmother" Andromeda gave a silent huffy laugh and handed the babe back to him. Teddy was a heavy sleeper but it was getting close to an hour that he had been asleep. any more jostling and he would wake. the elder Black gave a whistful smilw "I always wanted to hear those words at least once. Thank you Harry." the teen nodded waiting till the womans eyes closed and she slept before exiting.

It hurt to leave her alone but he could tell there really was nothing he could do. This was what she wanted. What she needed. Expertly he crouched to pick up the bag of supplies and returned to the lit fire in the sitting room. Grabbing a fist full of green powder , he threw it into the flames "Minerva McGonagall's office. Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lemon drops" he kept his voice low but pronounced everything appropriatly before stepping into the flames. Minnie wasn't in her office when he arrived so he snuck out and into the halls. He had remained in uniform for his visit and still looked to be 'Harriet' just with out all the make up.

Many people murmured into others ears as he walked past holding Teddy .The metamorphmagu still sleeping against his shoulder. He waas approaching the stairs when his 'name' was called "Harriet! Wait!" Harry turned to look at the huffing group of three. Naveen, Draco and blaise all had their hands on their knees while they struggled to even their breath.

"Where ... Where have you been?" Naveen gasped out.

"Where did you suddenly acquire a baby?" Draco asked wide eyed.

"What the bloody hell is going on with his hair?!" Blaise took a step back as the color switched between dark black to a multitude of other dark colors.

"Hes my god son..That letter this morning was from his care taker .She is no longer in good health and can not care for him."

"So you went to fetch him?" 

"Yes. I have everything I need to do so. Naveen you will take care of him while I am in classes?"

"Of course!"

"Whats his name? He smells like wolf. Werewolf pup?"

"Ted Lupin. His mother and I go way back. "

"Ahh so hes that mans son. Metamorphmagus like his mom?"

"Yes."

"So thats what the hair is about."

"Mmhmm. Excuse me Draco, Blaise. I need to go set up his room."

"Of course."

"We will see you later , Harriett."

"I will come help."

Naveen took the bag from Harry and led him up the stairs. Moan would probably have a fit when she came home and saw the toddler. The curly haired Veela would ,of course , calm the irate vampire and convince her that it was not just waht Teddy needed but Harry as well. She wouldn't by lying either. Harry was smiling brighter than she had ever seen before as he sat on the floor, playing with the child. The teen would be a wonderful mother but she hoped that he didn't achieve that title till he was at least out of school.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sunday was a day of smiles and laughter. Blaise and Draco didn't ask any questions about Teddy when the decided to join Harry and his godson out by the lake. Draco had even helped feed Ted when Harry had pulled a picnic from his bottom less bag. They out out in the last of the summer sun.The Malfoy was gentle and attentive with Teddy , every thing Harry knew Lucius Malfoy wasn't when his son was a child. The image seemed...Right. Harry wasn't sure but seeing the Veela treat Teddy like his own son made him giddy.Malfoy would be a good mate, the Lamia was sure. Hell Harry might even be willing to mate with him, just not the first time .No he knew what he needed in his first mate and Draco wasn't it. Caring, yes. Good parent, yes, But right now Harry needed someone sturdy. From late morning till mid afternoon the three teens played with the toddler out on the grass. Harry cuddling the child every chance he got, Blaise making the babe giggle while he tickled Ted gently, and Draco alternating between tickling and random little games that were simple enough to entertain Teddy.

It was around one when others joined them. Naveen and Mona had planned on spending the day together but they just couldn't imagine spending such a beautiful day inside.Mona of course stayed in thick robes and under a parasol at all times to avoid burns. If any sun did touch it wasn't lethal, just horribly painful. Ron and Hermione made an appearance as well under the claim that 'Harriet' was an onorary Weasley and they had a right to spend tim with 'her' as much as they wanted. Draco never said a word to them, ignoring them completely, while Blaise seemed to have taken Harry's words to heart and talked to the to Lions respectfully.Luna , Neville and Tiberius came shortly after the two boys playing with the engetic babe that was already crawling about the blanket covered grass, a small stuffed dog hanging from his mouth by its ear. 

Harry looked around and smiled . He had certainlymanaged to merge his old and new life almost perfectly. He was surrounded by almost everyone he considered friends or family and they all got along, with the exception of Draco. It was a perfect day. So much so that he pulled a Camera from within the bottom less baby bag and had a passing boy take a picture of them.

"Hey! Who said you could take my picture?" Blaise fake huffed.

"You did when you started calling me Harriet."

"What?! How so?!"

"By agreeing to loosing infromalitied you agreed to be my friend. I get automatic photography rights."

"...You are a very confusing woman."

"Blaise, you have no idea how confusing I really am."

"Ohhh mysetrious and forboding. I like you so much more."

"Back it Blaise. If Harriet had to choose between the two of us im sure she would much prefer charm over...Do you have an appealing qualities Zabini?"

"Ouch. You wound me Draco...Do I need to remind you who has the higheer grades?"

"Boys ,Boys. Your both ugly. Im sure Harry would much rather prefer me"

At that moment harry was burping Teddy . Before Mona could hit Tiberius, the Rehshaka had a nasty ,freshly spit up on Rag thrown in his face. The large teen mock gagged pulling the nasty rag from his body and throwing it back at Harry who caught it and tucked it back in his bag. The Lamia cast an amused look at the shape shifter as he cooed and rocked Ted , the little tyke falling asleep. Harry laid him on the blanket in front of him, rubbing the small stomach gently "Don't worry boys. You all irritate me equally now a days" all the females and Harry laughed.

 

"Well at least we know where we all stand." the boys nodded at Blaise's words.

 

~~~~~

 

"Mister Potter. Why is it slways I that catchs you out after curfew."

"Don't worry professor. I have a note from the headmistress."

"Well then lets see it."

Harry pulled the scribbled down note of Headmistress McGonagall. harry had something to ask and knew that , no matter what, the only way to get the ex-Potions professor alone was to be out after curfew. Dark onyx eyes ran over the note before that large pale hand returned the parchment. Those eyes narrowed and the professor comjured a chair to sit in while the boy sat on the winsow sill of the astronomy towers far right window. the boys smile was un nerving but he wouldn't portray his slight confusion and curiousity as to what had the boy looking like the cat who caught the canary. Harryjust sat on this sill one knee hooked over the other in his sleep pants and a sleep shirt.

"Potter."

"Yes professor?"

"Please do tell me what you wish to talk to me about so I can get it done with and continue my rounds."

"Oh don't worry professor ajari is replacing you tonight."

"Still, spit it out so I don't have to indure the pain of looking at your face longer than is absoulutely necessary."

The teen sighed his happiness dimming a little. Hid head tilted questioningly "You... Remember when you gave me your memories?" the dark Fang stiffened. A steady black stare confirmed that harry had his attention. A faint blush tinted the pixie like face "I - I was informed that you had recieved an invite to the 'meeting' in the Forbidden Forest" a thick black eyebrow arched at the young student. the Lamia looked at him exasperated for a moment before he heaved a sigh "Will..will you be attending?" the DADA professor returned to his usuat stoic expression.

"Possibly, Potter."

Before Harry could say much else the Night fang was gone from the tower, he chair disappearing with his departure and the billowing robes finally passing through the door way at the bottom of the winding steps.The serpent chuckled from his place at the window as he looked out over the school rounds admiringly "Two days " he told himself "Two days and I will find my second love" his head gently hit the stone arch of the window. He let it rest there as he looked out over the grounds and forest. Something about Hogwart's at night seemed..Peaceful in comparison to the day.

The teen never noticed his eyes begin to flutter shut until they were to heavy to keep open. He ccast one last admiring glance at the trees before sleep took him away. He dreamed of gentle hand that smelled of potions, candle wax, and books caressing his face. Of thin lips pressing to his forhead, cheek and lips. Of a warm,hard body cradeling him close and a gentle rocking. 

"Brat"

Harry smiled and nuzzled into the column of flesh so close to his face .It smelt different than the hands. more male with only a slight hent of herbs. It washed over him and he hissed contently, arms moving to wrap arounf the neck he hid his face in.

" Be happy your cute Potter"

Harry wondered how he had got back to his bed after falling asleep in the Astronomy Tower but all that the ever awak Mona would tell him was that he he should be happy he was cute. The word struck him as odd coming from his fath- err mother figure but he waved it off and instead took to his morning reutine and feeding a awefully giggly Teddy Lupin. 

"Monday" he whispered to the happy child "Only two more days" the baby made a loud joyfull sound and he gave one last nuzzle to the boy's face before heading to breakfast to meet with a certain Italian and a very excited Veela.


	9. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter has to be completely rewritten. I screwed up my own story line. Shame on me. It may ba a few hours to two days before I post it. I am so very very sorry.

Something exciting was happening in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, the wonderful oaf was actually shaking in happiness as he ran between the area by the forest where he usually held his classes and his hut. 'Harriet' had beeen named his non official helper for today and was sitting on a block of hay while the tardy bill rung. There were three students who came running at the last chime.

"Mister Weasley. Mister Finnigan. Mister Thomas. Care to tell me why your late? Hagrid will have to mark it and im sure he would like to know the excuse for why you were late on one of his 'Surprise' days."

"Shite...Come on Harriet! Cover for us!... Please?"

"Come on. You can't tell us you have never been late!" 

"You all have yet to answer my question. Why were you late."

"Well I was ..walking Hermione to class and lost track of the time.."

"I take it you mean snogging her in an alcove somewhere till she ran off so as not to be late. Like you are."

"...I dislike you greatly right now."

"Had I cared for your like of me I would have agreed to cover for you already now Misters Thomas and Finnigan, your excuses?"

The two Lions shared a look before they took on the most miserable look "We forgot about Snape's essay over elemental defensive spells and were attempting to do it in the library before classes started.." Dean looked at his ink covered hands sadly. Harry sighed and stood from his itchy seat "I take it you were unsuccessful. Here" he ran a hand over the dirty hand light dusting of blue energy covering them before the ink disappeared.The boy looked at the serpent in wonder "You didn't even murmur an incantation.." the Lamia nodded taking Seamus' hands next and spelling the ink from them as well. There was a loud bang and the students jumped before a bellowing laugh was heard. Harry shook his head exasperated as the half-giant ducked out of his hut, some sort of spell flying over his head as he left. The thick male marched his way to the class, smiling so bright his eyes were half closed from the force. The Lamia walked to stand beside him and motioned for him to lean down so 'she' could whisper something in the mans ear. the bearded man nodded and laughed again, patting her back hard enough that it had her doubling over from the force.

"A'right class. An old friend ah mine 'as been 'elpin me with takin care of the grounds. Lots a new creatures about now that the war 's over."

The Lamia gave the burly man a dark look but it had no effect on the excited giant. The thick man was practically shaking in excitement. Harry hadn't seen him this excited since the man recieved a letter from Lady Maxime that informed him of one of her Abraxine horses was pregnant with two colts and that she was curious as to whether he would be available in early October to help her baffled horse trainers with the birth or if she needed to seek help from someone else. The bearded man combed his sausage like fingers through the messy flurry of hair hanging from his face as he ran his eyes over the gathered seventh years, mentally counting them all to make sure everyone was present. Hagrid was scatter brained, yes, but he was still a teacher and knew much more than he let on.

"Don't be expectin' my friend ta talk much. The ministry,unlike now, used to be very harsh ta his kind. Mortuus Elementi used to have their tongues cut out or be put to death if they went against the ministry. Mister Braeden an' I go far back."

"A Dead Elemental? How exciting."

"Aye! Donovan will you be comin' out or makin' a liar outta me?"

Hagrids call was met with the door to his hut swinging open again a hooded figure stepping out. From under the dark hood ,piercing fire colored eyes looked darkly at the half giant. the man set Harry on edge and Cole was speaking in hushed tones reminding him to be wary of 'The figure' as she called him. So this was the man from the carriage? Harry didn't see anything that made the figure out to be anything more than human besides those eyes. It made him wonder what was hiding under that cloak. Was that man grotesque and rotting like he really was dead? Was he possible scarred from many hexes? Was he so naturally hidious that he had to hide away?

"Don be shy Donovan! Take of the damned hood and let he kids have a look at cha!"

Every teen watched with bated breath as the folds of the cloak shifted apart and a pair of luminecent white hands pushed the sides of the fabric farther a part. A black tunic with matching trousers were revealed and the seemed to cling to the form showing the outline of strong chest and defining the muscles underneith.Harry allowed his eyes to linger over the body and take it in. He had nice body. Shame to hide it in the Lamia's opinion. Harry pulled his poison colored eyes away from the man's torso to look at the hood. His body immidiatly tense when that orange gaze caught his. He couldn't look away. He didn't feel fear only... He couldn't tell what he felt.

The man stepped closer to the group. His feet made no sound in the grass or on the gravel path. Those intense eyes never left harry and the silence was mounting. The students parted to allow the man through and his steps seemed to grow quicker. Hagrid started rambling on about how Mortuus Elementi were in fact creatures. Each one had a different form that fit to his or her personality but no matter what the call of their animal had the power to bring the dead back into the world of the living. The man finally stopped when he stood over Harry. Those pale hands pulled the ties of the cloak and the black fabric fell.

"As you can see the books got it wrong. Dead Elementals are in fact very attractive people. Most wizards label them as dark but dey can't help their genes."

The man stood at an average six foot height. his face was young and the man looked to be at his mid twenties. His bone structure didn't have the angular finess of a purebloods but it seemed to be molded right for the pale skin of his face. Tribal tattoos ran acoss the bridge of his nose, the curve of his chin and along the hairline on the right side of his face. The man was smiling as he knelt down and took up Harry's hand kissing it once before pressing his forehead to it. The half serpent was stunned and looked at one of his friends and then Hagrid for some sort of explanation. The jolly old half giant just bellowed out another laugh before continuing his rambling about what the Ministry did now adays to keep the species in line.

Donavan Braeden had yet to remove his hand and forhead from the contact with Harry . The man had a long thick braid that held his hair tightly. The tresses weaved and decorated with occasional silver beads that contrasted with the stark black hair. The ends of the braid touched the man's lower back sticking to gether in a way that only those of tame hair could achieve. The Lamia was at a loss for what to do when he man had yet to move and five minutes had passed. No one was helping and the man was still kneeling in front of him like Harry was higher than he was. Hagrid was still giving his lesson but the teen could no longer take the nervousness that settled over him at the stranger's touch.

Harry crouched down trying to pull his hand from the man "Mister Braeden ,sir, what are you doing? Can I have my hand back please? Mister Braeden" the teen whispered as he tried to pull his hand away but the man refused to released it . Finally ,the Lamia used his other hand to touch the elementals head and immidiatly orange eyes met his "Sir, can I have my hand back" the long fingered hands allowed his smaller one to slide away. The mans bright orange eyes hardly seemed sinister without the cloak. In all respects the man seemed happy and even welcoming with his bright smile. Harry looked him over again,eyes lingering on the mans throat where brutal ugly scars crossed and darkined the skin with their jagged pink edges.

The serpent couldn't help the gasp he emitted and reached out to run his fingers over the smooth skin "Mister Braeden..." the scars were deep and something clicked into place. The scars to his throat were the after math of some one making the poor man mute "You didn't answer because you couldn't" the man nodded standing up straight and moving to stand a safe distance away at the Lamia's side. Harry listened to the rest of the lesson and cast small curious looks at the man who was standing silently eyes looking past the horde of students. Before Harry knew it the class was over and the clock of Hogwarts chiming.

The teen didn't think he had ever seen a man so insecure as the elemental snatched up his cloak and tied it back in place. He stayed long enough to watch the man walk back to Hagrid's hut and looked at his half giant friend curiously. Those dark kind eyes looked into green sadly "He be a wounded man 'Arry." the Lamia tilted his head at the massive man. A giant beefy hand moving to pat the boy on the back "He lost his parents young to some hunters...Dey gave him that scar on his throat... He can't talk, can't even give off a mating call, 'Arry . " the half giant gave a large sigh before walking off to his hut after the man. Leaving the teen to stare at the hut sadly, his heart aching for the other boy that resided there. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DADA was a study period. Minnie had come to inform the class that "Professor Snape was called away and probably wouldn't be returning for two weeks or more." and that until then a sub would come to take his place starting tomarrow. Harry, to put it simply, didn't care. He wouldn't be here for the duration of the sub and if the timing of Snape's departure was anything to go by then the man had decided to go to the clearing a day early to set up his lodgings and register with either Mona or Rodger... at least he hoped so.

Harry held a fondness for the hook nosed professor that he probably shouldn't.The man was underhanded,secretive and a snarky git but he was loyal. The mans loyalty never lied with Voldemort or Dumbledore, it was Harry. Snape had protected the boy as much as he could and even put his life on the line to give the boy's cause the extra information it needed. It was for him that Harry defended Draco and Narcissa from inprisonment. He even had the man's name cleared of Dumbledore's death and all his assets returned, with interest as recompinsation for Severus' large role in the defense of the wizarding world.

The man cared in a very off handed way. he would give detentions to students wandering just to keep them out of trouble. He yelled at Neville when he was the Potions professor not to scare him but to hopefully inspire the boy to actually study and not put himself in danger of mutation from an exploding potion. he only treated everyone coldly to protect himself, to hide the abused child hood and many years of betrayal. The Lamia felt that they were similar in that aspect. They both had masks to hide behind, secrets to hold and so many emotional and mental years under their belt's it was a wonder they weren't both sporting beards of grey.

Harry didn't even bother studying his notes, there was no point. Unlike the majority of the other students he had learned the seventh year DADA curriculm early in preparation for the final battle. Hermione, being the walking encyclopedia she was, had managed to sneak books she knew he would find interesting into his bag. He never said a word when over the years books of dark spells, light spells, defensive grey spells and even curses appeared in his bag. Harry and her never verbally addressed the issue and days after recieving the books Hermione would find the book in her own bag as well as a few galleons or some other type of gift.

Speaking of the girl she seemed distracted . She was staring at her notes with a glazed expression and sitting by herself. Wait. Where was Ron? Looking over the other Lions tables he didn't see the redhead any where . That was odd...Maybe the boy had an appointment with Minerva? He would stop and ask him about it later.

Harry decided to look else where in the class for something interesting. Tiberius was a few tables ahead of him ,head on the desk and twitching or shifting ever few seconeds. Harry snickered watching for a moment drawing the attention of his two table mates. the blonde arched one of his brows at the scaled teen while the boy to Harry's left followed his line of sight. The Rahshasa suddly sniffed and turned his head to the other side "Whats so amusing about him sleeping" the Italian questioned watching as the boy twitched then relaxed only to shift his arms closer to his head a few seconed s later. Draco look at Tiberius as well attempting to see what was so amusing "Just watch. Hell twitch again or shift. Like clock work ,every ten seconeds" and the boy shifted again arm moving to lay across the back of his head.

The Veela looked back at 'Harriet' for a moment "What is so amusing about that?" he turned his gray eyes back to the twitching shapeshifter. The serpent gave a frightening smile and reached into her bag only to bring out a piece of parchment. The boys watched as the parchment turned into a small green bomb and Harry tossed it from hand to hand "You still have more?!" the blond looked at the object horrified. He got a nod and a smile that struck fear into his core "Yes. I get a weakly supply from dearest George. He needs someone to test his products and Ronald is far to much of a pansy to do it." a small crackle of magic had the dye bomb lit and immidiatle Harry threw it at the sleeping boy. It hit its mark and exploded in a flurry of green powder and magic.

"Bloody hell! What was that?!"

The three Slytherins occupying the very back tables held their snickers and harry even had to hide his smile behind his hand. There ,only three tables in front of them was the spitting image the hulk only half turned. The shape shifter was standing looking around for what ever the noise was and all the students previously studying were staring at hime wide eyed. The class room burst out into laughter and the large boy had the most lost look "Oh Tiberius. You may want to see someone about that skin condition! You look positevly green" the boy looked down at his hands. Horror was written across his face and seeing as there was no teacher he ran from the room to the nearest bathroom. Not that it would do him any good but he would just have to figure that out for himself.

It didn't tak the boy long to come back looking extremely depressed but harry didn't feel any remorse. The boy was just a little but hurt and if he thought that being dyed a very vivid shade of forest green would inhterefere with his participation in the meeting, he was wrong. Not that Harry actually planned to pay the boy much attention with his childish attempts for attention. The Lamia had no interest in a boy ,who would constanly inspire only anger in him as ,a mate. That was not very productive for a stress free and happy life of matehood. the boy did sometimes entertain him with his teasing and horridly dirty jokes but it wasn't enough. Maturity would be his deciding factor when it came to choosing his mates.

Class was very boring with his two Slytherin friends studing , his female Griffindor friend on the other side of the room and he male Lion friend absent. Inwardly Harry was filled with trepidation. he wanted to finally be seen as who he was. As a boy who just happened to gain the extra extremities he needed to reproduce. though somthing did nag at his mind. Casting an inquisitive look at the blond on his right he let the question cross his mind again. What would Draco do when he found out? Maybe it was time he had another chat with Colubra, she always seemed to have a good guess about the futures events.

"Cole..Cole? You haven't left me already have you?"

"No hatchling. Im still here. You seem to be better."

"Yes. I wished to talk to you seeing as my meeting date has moved . I leave tomarrow morn for the clearing. I will be taking Ted with me ."

"Ted? I must see your memories.. It seems I have missed much in my rest."

"I..I do not mind.. I have a few questions to ask when you are done.." silence filled his throbbing magical core.

"You have taken in a young one at such a early age? Youngling, you will be most desired by dominants."

"I will take your word for it. can you tell me anything about-"

"Dead Elementals? Not much. Such a very reclusive breed. They often avoided places of large populations. They hold their gift but do not enjoy it."

" I can understand that... the one I met this morning was very frightened..I could smell it.. He looked upon me as if I was a god and it made me feel small."

"You have a very large heart little one... That man wants you. By kneeling at your feet he showed you his loyalty."

"Your joking!"

"No . When his forhead touched the flesh of your hand he offered himself to you in any way you would take him. He sees your acceptance of all and knows that you are the only submissive that will stay in his presence with out dismissing him cruely."

"Why would I dismiss him? He has done nothing offensive or gone against me in any way."

"He is a creature of no strength. He may retain his creature form but with out his call, he is nothing."

" Do not say that! Mister Braeden could have much to offer in intelligence or in other aspects. I may be a creature but I will not judge like one!"

"Very good. You will make a great Lamia. Strong, passionate, caring. One of the greatest."

"Cole... what will happen tomorrow when... When Draco finds out who I really am.."

"I do not so a good outcome... He wll likely be very cross with you but.. I do believe that over time he may forgive you if you try to reconcile."

"OK.. Cole, you will not stay with me much longer will you?"

"No. Only long enough to see that you obtain your first mate and do not make a bad decision. It would not do for me to return to my mates side and shame our godess with my failure. "

"You just don't want to see me unhappy for the duration of my life."

"That to. Now go. I wish to return to my rest. Staying connected with you from the spirit world drains me."

The teen smiled while his guardian pushed his conciousness from his core. He wasn't sure if he should be happy to have her go or sad. Colubra told him she had ten mates waiting for her in the spirit world. Two Wyverns, a Wood Elf, three Veela, a werewolf, an Incubus, a set of twin vampires and then there was her first mate, a naga. Cole had children and grand children waiting to. He couldn't remember the exact number of sons and daughters that his guide claimed to have but he did remember that the number made him dizzy. He didn't want to keep her from her family but he really would miss her.

The sharp trill of the school bell brought Harry out of his thoughts. His class mates stools scraped across the stone floor as they gather their things and stood up to leave. The Lamia followed their example, standing and picking up his school bag "I will see you both later" the ex Lion had a unwavering smile as he left to see Poppy. It was proving to be a very interesting day that he hoped would both never end and end soon. He wanted to experience what Cole had told him was one of the most wonderful things in her life and the worst. Harry was giddy as he made heis way to the infirmiry for lessons.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Poppy Pomfrey was a molly coddler..There was no other way to describe her that day. Just like all other teachers envolved with Harry's classes, she knew who he was and what was happening. Upon immidiate arrival to her domain Harry was given a bag full of potions and parchement. The Lamia blushed to think about the box full of the muggle contraceptive items located at the very bottom of the bag located under the wizarding birth control potions and charms. Did the woman really think that he would have so much sex that he would need all these things?! Well ... Now that he thought about it she was probably looking to the future when he would have several mates in need of gratification.

Pushing those thoughts aside Harry tended to his duties splinting a first years arm till Pmfrey could come deal with it or told him what to do. The poor boy had tears on his face and his lip stuck out in a pout. Harry chuckled and drew his attention "Don't look so down .I had a friend who hurt himself the first time he even touched a broom. How many flying classes have you been to?" The little Griffindor boy sniffed and looked at Harry curriously. With his uninjured hand, the first year wiped at his face "Three... Professor Flint had us working on speed control" the serpent looked at the boy with sympathy. Smiling, Harry sat beside him on the bed and pressed a kiss to the boys for head, like a mother to their child, "Don't worry. You'll be healed and can try again. If I may offer some advice" the boy had gone red faced but nodded vigorously "When practicing speed its best to not just grip with your hands but your thighs as well. IT helps keep balance and control as well as keep you more securely in place" the boy nodded and tipped his head down to look at his feet.

The half serpent ruffled the boys hair and stood to tend to the next patient, a girl in her sixth year, a Ravenclaw by the looks of it. her black hair was pulled into a loose bun and she had bags under her eyes. Harry stopped at her bed to look at the parchment that had her symptoms and the possible ailments. Harry looked her over and sniffed .She smelled.. sweet. Like fresh fruit or newly bloomed flowers. The girls name was Amelia Malady and under her requests was a patient-doctor confidentiality demand. Nodding at the list of symptoms Harry sat beside her "Miss Malady, Im-" the girl cast him a look and finished. Her voice came out shaky and frightened "Harriet Columbra, I know.. Look I...I have an idea whats wrong with me but... Im not sure I should talk about it with you" she shifted,hands fidgeting with the buttons of her robes.

Harry sighed mentally and smiled out wardly "I have taken an oath as a training healer not to release any information on what your ailment is or your medical history unless the proper requirements are met or your life is threatened with out them." the girls brown eyes looked at him and slowly the girl seemed to be relaxing. Those brown orbs got teary as the girl tried to tell him what all she was experiencing "I...I am tired. I've had dizzy spells as well as a severe nausea on occasion. I .. havent had my period in a few months either" that was a pretty clear cut answer to what was ailing her. Casting a look around at the few others taking the class and their patients "That..are you sexually active?" the girl gave him a brief nod and showed him a ring on her finger. She sniffed and afew tears fell "My boyfriend and I plan to marry this summer when we are both of age" the Lamia really had no clue what to do.

Sighing Harry stood and waved his hand over her. The simple pregnancy detection spell was something he had learned from his newer boks. Red was positive and purple was negative. He whispered the incantation letting the sparkling magic swirl around her, a deep neutral blue untill it bled into red .She was pregnant "Im sorry but..That means positive" the girl clenched her eyes shut and more tears fell. Harry really was at a loss for what to say. Sitting beside her, the Ravenclaw launched herself at him, crying into his shoulder and he did he only thing he could. Rocked and shushed her , offering small comforting words and reassurance.

Pomfrey came by to check on his progress and when he updated the girls record wandlessly , the mediwitch looked on with sympathy before moving to deal with the boy a few beds away and sporting a broken leg. the girl calmed down after Harry had sat through most of the class, allowing her to cry on him. She released him to rub at her eyes and watched with facination as he conjured a piece of clean parchment and an ink ready quill. He wrote down the names of some books and potions that would help her till she made a decesion on what to do "Look into these. The potions will help with the morning sickness and the books will tell you what you need to know, expect, and look out for. I can ask Madam Pomfrey for some prenatal vitamin potions and pamphlets on what your choices are now to send you off with." The Lamia tucked the newly dried parchment into the girls hand while wandlessly cleaning his robes.

The girl sniffed some more ,looking over the list and nodding. The school mediwitch appearing at their side moments later with some vials of pink potion as well as one of yellow. Harry knew when he was no longer needed and moved to hover around where his bags were stored. Just a little longer and... The Hogwart's clock rang and he hefted up his bags, taking off out the door excitedly. Teddy and Naveen would be eating lunch in the dining hall today and any moment with his god son was a blessing in his life.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day passed and soon the nervousness for tomarrow set in. The half serpent was sitting on on of the settees watching Teddy roll about on the rug with his stuffed wolf. Naveen was in the quarters kitchin cooking at Harry's request for a family dinner before he left. Mona sat on the settee closest to where Nix was sitting on her eggs hissing in conversation with Corusci. The Slytherin couldn't help but wonder if a mate would interupt the easy flow of life in his quarters. He surely hoped not.

Teddy had rolled from being on his back to his front and giggled,chewing on the furry ear of the stuffed animal Harry had given him. Something in the teen quivered at the sight and befor he knew it he was on his knees picking his god son up and cooing at him "Whos my cute boy,huh? Who is it" the metamorphmagus made a happy sound,squirming in his hold. The soft thin layer of hair on the toddlers head changing from his natural tannish brown to a bright yellowy blond. Harry layed the boy down on his back pressing his lips to the soft stomach revealed when the child only wore his nappy. Blowing air against it the baby waved his arms and made a loud happy 'gah' at his god father.

The teen continued to play and rain attention down on the child till a amused chuckle brought his attention to the smirking vampire on the couch "What?" the Lamia asked defensevl picking up teddy and placing him in his lap. The brunette just shook her head "Oh nothing. You just really are an ideal submissive. Your so good with Ted its a wonder Draco or some other creature here at the school hasn't pounced you" Harry rolled his eyes standing up, bringing Teddy up to sit on his hip. Naveen appeared in the door way to the kitchen smiling "Dinner is served. I hope steak ,green beans and potatoes is ok. I have some baby food for Teddy and a part of a bottle for him" They were slowly weening him by introducing him to baby foods and lowering the amount of formula he took in.

Mona stood from her place on the couch sliding her robe off to reveal the white blouse and black dress pants underneith. The woman chunked her book on toher discarded robe and moved to the doorway,sweeping her mate into her arms. The blonde just giggled and allowed the brunette to kiss her while Harry made fake gagging noises and covered his god son's eyes. Whenthe couple pulled away they both smiled in such a happy way that Harry's train of thought went back to what his mate would be like. He hoped that it was someone he approved of and could respect, like Snape, but he didn't really think the man would be interested in him.

Shaking his head amusedly and banishing the thoughts of mates and meetings, the serpent walked into the kitchen. He set the babe in his high chair, something that the house-elves had popped in from somewhere,and sat at his won place at the table .Harry wasn't a spirtual boy but he had taken to sending a small prayer of thanks to the gods and goddesses for his food and life . Mona and Naveen were spirtual but not to an excessive amount. They oftern prayed longer than Harry and by the time they finished he had his food cut up and was feeding Teddy with one hand while he fed himself with the other. Harry and Naveen took turns feeding Ted but Harry ended up with him most of the time.

Dinner was a quite affair besides the sounds of cutlery on the plates and Harry's baby noises at Teddy,trying to get the boy to eat and swallow his peaches and cold pasta and not allow it to slide out of his mouth and down his chin. Naveen was eating her vegetables first while Mona had an extra raw steak , which she had eaten so fast Harry wondered if she had chewed at all. The larger woman escused herself leaving the two subs alone. Naveen and Harry both ate slowly to avoid mess and keep a certain air of finess.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous but im a little excited."

"Good. I remember I was terrified at my meeting."

"Why?"

"Well... I was scared that I wouldn't find any one I liked and would end up stuck with someone I didn't love."

"I.. I do feel scared... But I know that even if I don't love the man I choose right off, I will choose a man that I can love eventually. Besides, can you honestly tell me you loved Mona from the get go?"

" No, at first when I saw Mona I was terrified. That woman is large and looked like she could crush me with the flick of her wrist."

" Which she can."

"Shut up. Anyway she was the first to display for me. Did you know Vampires dance? She was so graceful as she moved about in the moonlight."

"You sure you didn't fall in love with her at first sight?"

" Oh yes because in the end I ended up torn between her and another dominant. He was gorgeous with flaming red hair and muscles as hard as granite...."

" Stop drooling over there. I take it Mona won."

" Actually no she didn't. The man cheated in their fight. He had dipped his talons in poison. I didn't want such a dishonorable and malicious man as a mate."

" I think you made the right choice in the end."

"I know I did..We may not be able to have children but..I love her and couldn't imagine a better life than with her."

"You could always adopt."

"I...Your right but Mona may not be up for it.."

Harry looked at the blond in disbelief for a moment, his plate cleared of food already "Your wrong" he stood and spelled the dishes to the sink where they were immidiatly washed by a charmed cloth. The Veela looked at him "Mona doesn't care if either of you ever has kids. She just wants you happy. " Harry moved around the table leaning down to kiss the womans cheek. Naveen was wide eyed but smiled at him none the less "Thank you Harry" the boy just waved her off and moved to collect Teddy. The boy sat on his hip looking droopy eyed and a little frustrated "Im putting him to bed... You sure you'll be ok taking care of him for two weeks?" green eyes looked worriedly at the Veela who had gottn up from her chair and acquired the babes half full bottle for the god father.

She looked falsly exasperated "Of course I will be" she placed the bottle in his hand and shooed him out of the kitchen to finish the cleaning. Harry just laughed quitely and tiptoed to the hall. He opened the door to the guest bedroom and smiled. The old furniture had been removed and replaced by Teddy's. The Crib sat in the far left corner, his changing table against the wall directly opposite the door and the dresser next to that. The child's toy chest was against the wall to the right of the door and the rocking chair was in the corner between the chest and the wall.

The theme was still the same, nature and trees, but now the room seemed less dark and mature. It was bright and welcoming with the childrens toys littering the floor. Harry padded into the room lowering the cribs side and placing a now fussy Ted Lupin on the white padding. Harry shushed him and pulled the black baby blanket over him "Night Teddy" he shifted an extra blanket lining the wall of the crib to curl around the babes head. Finally the boy decided to whine and turn his face to the wall. Quickly Harry popped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth "I can't believe Andromeda waited this long to try and ween you... You'll be two years old in May and I have no clue if you'll be finished weening or not with how far she set you back" the child suckled at the bottle eyes closing as he listened to the Lamia's voice. Harry sighed and straightened the babies blanket leaning down to press a kiss to the boys head "Sleep tight Teddy. Ill be back soon" he gently pulled up the side of the crib,locking it in place.

Turning Harry jolted to see Naveen and Mona in the door, smiling at him "Oh shut up" he mumbled making them both giggle and part so he could pass between them into the hall. He whispered a 'Nox' and the babies room turned dark. The brunette pulled the door closed silently then looked at Harry "Fifty registered dominants just on my roster. More are on Richard's. You best go off to bed Harry. Its nine now and we leave at six in the morning. Take a bath tonight and pack what you need" the females wrapped him in a hug, sandwiching him between them. He returned it and nodded "Alright. Ill see you in the morning.." he squirmed out from between them and they just laughed.

The two women giggled as they released him and walked into a room that had been made out of the towel closet. Harry shook his head when the door closed and he automaticly put silencing charms on it . He decided that a bath would be good. Afterall, he did want to look his best tomorrow.


	10. I Will Not Fail Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a quickly compiled chapter. Sorry guys.Chapter eleven is better.I started writing this a long time ago and got confused because I had to edit it and take out a large portion of what I planned to put in.

Harry wasn't a morning person and often thought that maybe his new found 'room mates' used it as something to torture him with.

Naveen, being the wonderful 'mother' ,she was had woken them both up at five to get ready to leave. The Veela of course left Teddy to sleep and there for had packed a bag of fruit and cooked cutlets of meat for Harry as well as a extremely rare steak and a flask of blood for her mate. She herself had woken up at four to get the food ready and gather up enough supplies for a makeshift emergency kit. When she woke the serpent in his bedroom she was dashing in and out the door between the master bedroom and the bathroom.

"Ugh.Naveen, stop doing that... watching you dash back and forth like that is making me dizzy."

"Oh I'm sorry! Come on , up you get! I have your robes ready and you need to change so I can attempt the impossible."

"The impossible?"

"The taming of that hair! Now uuppppp!"

The half snake groaned as he was pulled from his mini nest of throw pillows, pillows and blankets. The curly haired woman dragging him into the bathroom and closing the door "Strip" she turned her back and began to move and separate things on the counter. There was combs, decorative hair pieces, palates of make up, a book, and different potions for hair or skin care all spread out on the hard stone. The Veela turned to look at him exasperated "Harry James Potter! Strip and change into those robes! You will be late!" she pointed to the toilet seat where the cloths sat. Harry looked at her piteously "But... Mona said I don't have to wear the traditional robes because-" he stopped at a sharp look from those blue silver eyes.

"Because you don't have your parents to help dress you and there would be no point in only completing only half of the usual tradition."

"So why?"

" Consider this you Mum giving you the robes and helping you get ready."

"Naveen.....These aren't the robes you wore are they? I wanted to go through this as 'Harry'."

"They are mine but I had the time to clean them by hand and modify them. Just change."

The teen hesitated for a moment but consented. The woman turned back around to flip through the book of spells folding the corner of a page for hair lengthening and then a straightening spell. The rustle of cloths being shed and replaced the only other sounds in the class room. Naveen continued to mark spells in the book ,not turning around. A nail polishing spell.A permanent kohl charm. Anti-halitosis charms. a spell that had the same effects as lip stain minus the smearing and fading. There was the zip of pants being closed and the soft fluttering noise of silk being handled. Then a gasp.

Naveen smiled and turned to look at something of her own doing. The boy was wearing what used to be a knee length,slit side skirt of the best Egyptian Cotton. It had been made into a pair of shorts and then more fabric of the same color .They fit perfectly to his body until the knees were reached. From the knee they flared out in some decorative ruffles to accent his longer legs.. The white silk shirt was of a low V cut revealing the white unblemished skin and scales beneath and the sleeves were loose and flared, dangling from his arms.The body of the shirt clung to his skin, having been adjusted in the chest and resown to fit him, and all but the sleeves showed every muscle move when he bent and turned to look himself over.

Wide bright eyes caught the blue gray of the Veela's and she smirked "Did you think I really just lazed about your quarters and took care of Teddy all day? That outfit was made by hand,no magic, and is of my design. You are so much tinier than me in the bust. Was a challenge at first. But it seems my work was flawless" the teen nodded and smiled. The Lamia looked at the book on the counter curiously "Please tell me that isn't 'Spells of the Vain' " all he got was a look that made him whimper in misery. The blond went about brushing his hair with one hand and flipping through the book with the other "I just want to give it some more length, a trim and then a natural style. How do you feel about what the muggles call 'Scene'? I like the bangs for that style and think you would look good with it and we could just cut in some bangs" the serpent just shrugged. thankful that he wouldn't have to endure to much.

The boy sat threw the whole process of the concentrated hair growth spell,the straightening charm and then the trimming. In the end all she had done was layer his hair and cut in some bangs. It did look good. the bangs swept over where his scar used to be and the layers had the hair sticking up evenly around his head. The ends barely tickled his shoulder blades. The blond had spent a good twenty minute on his hair before she attacked him with some kohl and four more charms and spells. The boy wasn't sure whether to yell at her for it or admire the product of her work. His eye brows had been shaped ,his nails clipped and polished clear, and the kohl had a semi permanent charm to it that could only be broken by the caster attempting to clean it off.

Naveen looked him over critically before packing everything he needed ,from the bathroom, into his travel case "You should go show Mona." she handed him the bag and looked as if she wanted something. Harry looked between the bag and her before cracking a smile "Does this mean I can call you mother or mummy? Mrs. Weasley already has the label of mum" the Veela smiled back and hugged him to her bosom. He laughed and hugged back before she released him "I would prefer Mother...I may only say that because I want you to call Mona 'mummy' though" they both laughed as they exited the bathroom .

'Mummy' stood next to a large suitcase and Harry's endless back pack "I remember that shirt" those dark brown eyes looked to a very proud and preening Veela. The larger woman stood tall in her thick black pants and long sleeved button up blouse. Thick black leather hid her hands and she held a veiled black sun hat under her arm. Mona didn't have the real 'pretty woman' look but she tried to cover it up by wearing baggy yet complementing cloths. Something hard to find considering she always had to have clothe thick enough that she was always protected from the sun. The brown haired woman approached only to tug the smaller blond haired one to her side "It is good to see that you still hold a talent for cloths design. Should I be expecting you to take it up again and put money away" she pressed an affectionate kiss to her love's lips.

The Veela just batted her away "No. I just didn't want those cloths to go to waste...I have no reason to take up sewing again" the two women looked over the teen standing awkwardly in the hall. The taller woman sighed and brought the smaller petite form of her mate to her body "A kiss to hold on to till we return" The blond just rolled her eyes. Harry looked away but he could practically hear their lips meeting and even some tongue movement. The moment was interrupted by a loud crying and before the women could stop him,Harry was in his god son's room.

The boy was red faced and looked to have been sick on himself "Oh Ted! Shhhh" Harry was quick to draps a blanket over his shoulder and pick up his god son.Rocking and bouncing in an attempt to sooth him.Mona and Naveen watched worriedly as the babes crying died down but he still continued to whimper "Can one of you pack his bag and all the things I need for him while im at the meeting...Hes running a fever and has a cold if I am correct...I have a few low dose fever reducers for him in the bathroom"Mona was the one to rush to the bathroom while Naveen set about packing the bag. Teddy was asleep once more but he was not comfortable or happy in it. Harry just held him with one arm and wandlessly cleaned and shrunk the crib with a scourgify,freshening and size manipulation charm. Mona returned with several potions,all but one going into the bag to go while the other was snatched by Harry. 

The stopper was pulled and Teddy's head tilted back while Harry coax the liquid down the tykes throat . Ted coughed some of it up on the blanket but the fever was leaving and he was much more comfortable now" Hes all good to go..Formula ,bottles, baby foods,diapers, all of it is packed" Harry nodded. Mona sighed and cast a quick tempus before cursing and ushering the Lamia from the room "Going to be late!"She gathered their bags together and shrunk them down to fit in her pockets while Harry situated Ted in his hold. Naveen watched as the teen slipped into his shoes and waited for Mona to show him the port key. In no time a card was shown with a rose printed on the front. The two creatures huddled together around ted making sure the portkey was touching them all . Naveen looked sad as the minutes reached seconeds. The two mates looked at eachother and Mona disappeared with "Ill be back soon." falling from her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh look at him!"

"Adorable!"

"Wide hips! Ohh perfect child bearing hips."

"Beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous!"

Harry could hear every comment these men were making as they judged and looked at him like a piece of meat. He frowned at the occasional comment of something sexual. Like what his lips could do or if he was vocal. His protectors seemed to catch on and were shushing the men "Quiet! All of you" his voice rang out and both Mona and Rodger were staring at him wide eyed. He crossed his arms, foot tapping on the grass covered ground " I am Harry. Harry Potter. Do not call me Miss Potter or Mister Potter or anything referring to Potter. I'm Harry. Just Harry." the throng of men were all silent, hanging off his every word. Swallowing a sudden lump of nervousness in his throat he continued "I... I plan to do this right. Everyone will get a chance to court me. Young ,old, disabled, everyone.So don't assume I will dismiss you like the rest. Tradition states that it is your job to innitiate contact and I am not really sure how to go about this so that sounds best" he looked alittle insecure until the familiar gentle weight of Mona's hand settled on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, sharp determined eyes looked over the crowd "If I so much as suspect there is foul play or lies being used to win me over ,you will be thrown from the meeting and I will not even blink" the hand on his shoulder tightened.

Before anyone could make their outrage known the sound of a baby's cry filled the clearing. Mona sighed and bent down to pick up Ted from his Portable carrier sitting by her feet "Here" the serpent smiled as he took the little metamophamagus into his arms "This is Teddy Lupin... My godson..Until his father returns he is under my care."He bounced the child pressing a comforting kiss to the downy hair on his head. The dominants watched in ah as the babe quited and fell asleep easily. Harry sighed in relief but didn't relinquish his hold on the boy "If you dont like they way i am doing this or don't plan to even help me take care of Ted you can leave. I do not need a dominant who plans to take over my life. I need one who wants to be a PART of it." several dominants,mostly Veela,left the gathered crowd to go pack and the half snake could have cared less.

Harry smiled at those left "I will attempt to get to know you all...It may be a little difficult seeing as Teddy is on the recovering end of a cold but I will genuinly try." the Lamia moved to step down from the small stage that had been set for the occasion. A dominant rushed to help by offering an arm and Harry didn't hesitate to grip it as he took the three steps down with an armful of Teddy. He looked shly at the man "Thank you" and the flame haired man moved to rejoing his group at the front of the crowd. The small teen looked for the Veela in the congregation but gave up "Well ... Elementals seeing as one of you was such a gentle man,I will be spending my time with you first. The colorful group cheered and the rest of the men scattered to return to their own areas of the camp..

Harry smiled as they led him to a unlet campfire and sat him down on one of the few chairs set up.

"Lets starts with how old each of you are?"

They all looked at eachother,settling themselves on any available ground or sitting space. Harry looked at them all curiously unil one of them spoke "The majority of us are in our thirtys or fortys...There is a few twenty year olds but..Most of us have grown old and lost hope that you will glance our way."

The man who spoke had kind smokey eyes and blue hair with streak s of grey age in it. His face was strong as was many purebloods but his chin and cheeks held a dusting of grey shadow "I do not care. I can easily come to love a man of age as I could a man of my own age. In all reality an older mate might do me some good.I have not growna and a guide would be useful right now" harry shifted the sleeping child in his arms ,smiling at the older man. From there the discussion was easy with Harry asking small questions and answering them himself as well. Ted had woken up at some point but the older man from before had asked to hold him and now had a curious Teddy Lupin pulling at his short hair.

Harry continued to talk with them all till something landed on his shoulder making him jump. Poison coored eyes turned to see a black bird with red wings sitting on him calmly. It tilted its head before butting his cheek with its feathered head. Harry sniffed and giggled "Mister Braeden! I was not told that you would be here"The bird ruffled its feathers,nodding its head before gliding to land in front of Harry.In a flash of magic Donovan was once again kneeling infront of him,forehead pressed to his knee. Harry sighed and patted the mans head making the man smile. The other elementals looked on with fiondness "You truely are a wonderous creature" Harry shrugged at the water elemental as he pet Donovan's head.

The conversation picked up again while Donovan satyed where he was and no body realized he was asleep till his head turned and everyone could see his eyes were closed.

"Well thats odd."

"What is?"

"That he feels safe enough to fall asleep on you.Most dominants wont fall asleep around strangers so easily."

"Its not odd at all."

"How so?"

"I am the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. I was a powerful wizard before I was a creature."

Silence spread as the elementals fully took in the words the older man sat with Teddy sitting on his lap "Thats true..We almost forgot." Harry nodded patting the Death Elemental's head as he rested. Noon was fast approaching and he had homework but no real wish to get up and do it. He sighed wistfully as his mind made a mental checklist of homework he would have to do tonight. Wolfram, Harry had learned the mans name earlier on on the conversation, turned his attention away from the nodding child in his arms and to the boy who was really supposed to be getting his attention.

"Some thing wrong Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Your over there looking more and more tired the longer you swim in your thoughts."

"I have homework but I don't really want to do it...I can get help on my Potions and DADA homework but Transfiguration,Charms ,and History I can not."

"Yes you can."

"How so?"

"One of the Veela here is a Charms professor at a wizarding college."

" You jest! Dont you have to-"

"Have created at least 9 spells in a certain field and be recognized by the Wizengamot to teach in a college? Yes. He doesn't brag but he holds himself high and proud for his accomplishments."

"I will have to track him down later...Tomarrow most likely..That leaves Transfiguration and History."

"Viktor Krum majored in DADA, DA , and History at Durmstrang. You know the fellow, yes?"

"Viktor is here?! I will most definatly be asking him for his assistance in History..I think Rodger has a talent for transfiguration so I can ask him for help."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so kind? Most submissives will walk through a crowd and dismiss half of us just by looking at out faces."

"I do not think that is fair. Love is not something determined by looks and power but of connection and tenderness."

The aging water elemental smiled and crouched to give the boy back his god son "You have given this old man hope. I want you to know that" Harry smiled as he shifted the babe so he wouldn't kick the man still sleeping with his head on his lap. The Elementals said their good byes and moved away from him. Not moments later several blonde men approached and the Lamia sighed.The man sleeping shifted to have both knees on the ground and that freed up just a tad more room in the half-serpents lap.

The Veela were angelic with their beauty and grace. The complimented him kindly,with the exception of the youngest who seemed to be staring at him in a state of shock "Draco" the teen didn't stir and the rest seemed to look at him just as confused.The Young blond gave a famous Malfoy scowl "Sorry..Letting it sink in that the girl of my dreams is actually my boyhood rival." Harry laughed,thankful that the other wasn't truely cross.Draco smiled that genuin smile that struck something deep in the submissives heart and the raven truely questioned if he hadn't already made afew choices pertaining to his mates. The other teen moved to take an open seat next to his friend "Let me have Teddy. Looks like you don't have enough lap room for them both" the babe slid easily into the blondes lap,head on his chest and body pressed close. From there the conversation flowed as it had with the elementals but no true connection was sparked..Not one like Harry felt with Draco and Donavan.

They were getting into a conversation about flying when a bell rung signalling lunch.Sighing Harry moved to stand,waking Braedon. Tired orange orbs looked up at him blearly while he offered a hand "Lunch." that was all that was said and the man took his hand to stand.The walked calmly,Draco leading seeing as the others had no clue as to where the food tent was.

Lunch was uneventful besides the dominants watching him like a hawk as he fed and coos at Teddy. Not that the Lamia minded but it was a bit disconcerting . Ted was still fussy and would need another dose of fever reducer around dinner but the metamorphamagus was calmer now. The serpent bounced the boy on his knee as he ate the soup that someone had made. The cook...was not talented but he choked it down anyway. Everyone else seemed to eat with gusto but he couldn't summon such enthusiasm. The few Veela left chatted amiably when Harry once more remembered his home work " Ummm would one of you be able to help me on my charms homework" the bird men's discussion stopped and one of the younger ones nodded . The Veela was nice, gentlemanly but he didn't inspire any true feelings of attraction. Harry's thoughts halted . He really was changing if he was thinking about this. Shrugging it off he joined in the conversation about flying, choosing to ignore his straying mind for now.

~~~~~~~~

Harry sat on his cot ,stacks of papers scattered on the sheets. He had eased through Charms with the Veelas' help,gotten Draco to assist him with his Potions work,finished his DADA essays for the next week ,and now all he had left was History and Transfiguration. After a quick survey of all his papers it set in that though he may be able to do his Transfigurations homework by himself...History would not be so easy. Green eyes re read the prompt"What were the main causes of the Great Goblin War and why could diplomatic means not be used in ending it?When the hell had that old senile ghost talked about this?!"the Lamia's fingers tangled in his hair tugging at it in frustration. It was 11:00 at night,everyone was asleep and he needed to get this all done now so he could truely give this mating shite his attention.Huffing , the teen gathered up the papers he needed,looked to make sure Rodger and his Teddy were sleeping ok and slid from his bed. The tent had three cots,Ted's crib, a closed of bathroom and a light. Not much but it worked for them seeing as there was a whole food hall right next door.

Mona had taken night watch. She often slept every other night and thought it best that one of them watch while Harry slept,not that the tent wasn't warded more than Hogwarts...When the half serpent stepped out,the large women started and looked down "You ok Harry?" the camp,despite the time, was very much alive with music and dancing.Wide eyed, Harry looked around eyes catching on the form of a man spinning and jumping about one of the fires "Vampires...Were they asleep during the day" Mona smiled and nodded watching as her people danced in celebration. The man who had so easily attracted Harry's attention was of a unique sort. Onyx hair streaked heavily with crimson was braided and decorated with gold orniments,a pale chest with zig zagging scars over where his heart would set and just over the beginning of the rib cage, hard rippling muscle and vividblue eyes. Mona smirked and watched with the evr so curious Lamia "His name is Raphiel Vasilios..When the Vampires were still ruled by a king,it was his father.Does he catch your attention Harry?" she watched as the man in question twirled and moved so fluidly to the music played by the other vampires. It was beautiful,even more so than her own dancing.

"Mona?"

"Yes?"

"When you met Naveen...Was there an automatic connection?"

"For me? Yes...I knew when I first saw her that we would be perfect side by side."

"Would it be the same for other dominants?"

"Yes. Despite what the books say,I believe fate does choose for us in the end."

"Ok..Im going back to bed..Can you help me with my homework in the morning?"

"Of course Harry.Sleep tight."

"I will Mummy."

He missed the stricken look the vampire got as well as the small smile and single tear that she gave.

~~~~~

Hell was breaking loose through out the camp. Men were fighting and there was blood on the ground. The Lamia was terrified and currently hiding in Draco's chest like he could escape by just hiding his eyes. There were screaches and rawrs filling the air,some pained and others proud sounding. It was war... And that did not settle well with Harry.

From what Mona told him,they were all displaying their strength but Harry couldn't stand this. Flash backs of people dead on the battle field and the green of Avada Kadavra flashing about were haunting him. Choking ,the teen swallowed his sobs "I can't be here for this..It..come get me when its done" and the teen dashed through the frae aiming for his tent.

From the moment he had left his tent these fights were going on.There was a few fights but they hadn't paid it much attention till pretty much all of them were fighting and now it was a disaster. Harry looked from side to side as he dashed. two Wyverns were tearing into each other,blood splattering on the dirt as on thrust his claws into the other gut. A water elemental was using his conjuring to drown one of his fire breatheren. The Veela were above,bloodied feathers raining down followed by the occasional down man.

"Watch out!"

To late. Fire flashed just before the frantic Lamia and he couldn't even scream. Eyes clenched shut ,he welcomed his ptential death but..It never came..The numbness of his body was fading and the weight of two arms around his shoulders became known. Cautiously he peeked and gasped as the distinct face of his professor came into view "Snape" the man nodded and stood straight,black wings spread wide,singed but not damaged horribly.Harry pressed close,breathing deep in an attempt to calm his frayed nerves. The older war hero growled as he held the boy close "You idiots!"the professor was furious.

Silence settled over the samp quickly.

"Don't you see that he is frightened,not impressed,intrigued or happy, frightened! This boy has suffered much and you think an all out war will impress him?!Baphoons! The lot of you!"

the dominants flenched as smoldering black eyes ran over all of them.The fury in them was dark and promised retribution "Harry" the half snake just nodded "You ok?" another nod "Potter,look at me" no responce. Snape sighed and tilted the boys head up to look at him. Glazed,scared emerald orbs caught the mans gaze "Are you going to release my robes" the teen looked at his hands fisted ing the robes he had clasped. Thinking for a moment the teen shook his head and refused "No..Sorry professor..I just...I can't deal with it and my creature tells me not to let go." The taller of the two nodded and sighed.

Many years he had watched over the boy and not once had he ever seen him look so truely frightened. The boy even jumped when someone called his name from with in the crowd. His guardians were rushing to get to them but the boy refused to release Severus' robes.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"It is not appropriate to cling to a dominant like this."

"Why?"

"Its usually a sign that that is the dominant that has been chosen."

"I...I don't want to let go.."

The dominants around them gasped. Harry sniffled and shook his head,fingers tightening in the folds of Snape's cloak "Ok..Calm down" the man didn't hesitate to tighten his hold around the boy in an off hug. Mona sttod bye,sighing with Teddy held close to her for protection. The submissive sobbed in his robes and despite the mess it made something seemed to rise in fury . The boy against his side seemed..right not that he would tell him that "Ok Potter...I think you need to take a nap" Harry wasn't calming down and if he started to cry more hell would break loose. Onyx eyes met amber and the Rakshasa slowly pulled his wand and cast a quick sleep spell. The Lamia stiffened and looked up at Snape teary eyed before going limp.

Severus caught him easily and glared at his guardians "Do not slack. I will not stand for him to be so upset.Should it happen again I will take matters into my own hands and when that happens, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named will seem like a toddler who threw a tantrum" Mona and Rodger nodded while the Lamia was scooped up into a a bridal hold and brought to them. Harry slipped easily into Rodgers arms but it took work to pull Snape's robes from his clenched fingers "Don't worry Harry." the war hero whispered,brushing fringe off the boys faded scar "I will not fail again."


	11. Vampires and Africa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to retype this chapter.Also I will explain Vasuman's parting words next chapter. If some one would like to be a co author or a collaborator. I am mre than willing to listen to new ideas. Sorry its a little short.

The clearing was alive with the sound of cheering, growling and laughter. Two men of different builds crouched ,bloodied and bruised, on the ground. The smaller of the two none other than Draco Malfoy. The pure blooded Veela had forgone his robes and taken to a pair of leisure pants. His opponent was a taller man of thicker build but they held the same fair skin and light features. Growling the teen stretched his silvery wings far ,daring the older male to move. The cheering escalated when the other retaliated, light gray wings flaring as their owner made a dive for the other Veela. 

Talon like nails swung out ,aimed for the boys face and instead the man was deflected. There was a crunch when Draco swung his knee up to catch the man in the side. The taller Veela hissed only to yelp when his face hit with the foot of the same leg that had just broken hi s ribs. Blood flowed from his nose and mouth and with no other choice he fell to his knees in defeat leaving the Malfoy heir the victor. The audience of men cheered for him some even moving forward to pat the boy on the back and congratulate him. Though the blond didn't pay it much notice till he was wrapped in the familiar arms of a certain Lamia. 

Harry found he could stand only two people fighting at a time. Bright green eyes said just how proud said teen was of him for his won battle and then the other was gone to help the other Veela back to his feet. More words of congratulations were given as well as statements of envy "Potter really does have a bleeding heart" the drawled voice made Draco jump and hiss at his god father. The Dark Fang just gave that familiar expression of boredom and false curiosity. The thin black eye brow was arched and the blond calmed easily "What do you mean?" one of those long fingered hands responded by motioning toward where Harry was.

The raven haired teen set the mans nose and talked to the Veela softly as he healed him "It has never happened before from what had been said. Submissives usually ignore those who are not victorious in the fights and make them sport their wounds as evidence of their failure. Harry spends his time slowly healing those who lose" onyx eyes watched as the healing patient smiled at Harry and said something to make the boy laugh. Jealousy spiking at the mans ability to get that sweet sound. There was a tap on Severus' shoulder which forced him to pull his eyes away . Dark eyes met and both men growled. 

Three days had passed since the incident . The majority of the men in the fight had been healed up. A few had to be sent to St. Mungos for professional treatment. Harry had been surprised that none of the men had left. They all just couldn't pass up the chance to possibly gain his hand.In all reality, the Lamia was one of the more beautiful submissives born since long before the first war. Inbreeding and mutation amongst the pure bloods had caused many submissiveness born into the families to develop issues carrying children or even made them downright ghastly in appearance. The horrid looks often came with the snobbish,spoiled personality and in the end those submissives ended up alone. 

The half serpent was stunning. Yes, he was far to thin and he was probably traumatized from things long since past but he called to the dominants in a way that had them all fighting for his hand. Much like Severus and this other Dark Fang were about to do. The professor felt the familiar twinge in his back and his cloak was spelled away. The roar he released had the attention of the crowd and Harry looked from his work to run his eyes over a chest he hadn't seen since the week he left for the Dursley's.

Black scaled wings with tinges of green and gray burst forth, resembling the worn leather that dragon's wings always did. The other male roared back and lunged for the scarred man who ducked away and seemed to glide back to a safe distance, pulling Draco with him. He shoved the blond toward the submissive before making his move. Everyone watched as the man jumped onto the other mutated Wyvern, his now talon like nails scratching and digging into the mans almost unblemished tanned skin. The pained noises didn't seem to deter the ex war hero as he growled at his enemy.

The other fighter managed to get away with a well placed punch to the side of Snape's head. The man hissed and darted away shaking his head in an attempt to alleviate the pain. The other man held an arm over his stomach,shredded and leaking blood profusely. Snarling the larger Dark Fang moved his arm allowing all to see the damage that had really been done. Deep cuts gouged through abdominal muscle and the pink,red slickness of innards could bee seen in some of the larger rips. He made another jump for the DADA professor,blood dripping to the ground, and everything was still as the thinner,battle trained Potions Master lashed out.

He waited and when the man was close enough,stepped forward,hooked his arm around the thick neck and swung a foot to push the mans legs out from under him. There was a thud and then a crack when Severus pinned the man's arm with enough strength to cause it to break in his hand. A pained roar and then a piteous whimper was enough for everyone to see who had won. The thin man growled in approval,releasing the bleeding form and standing tall. The scars the weaved across his neck,shoulders and chest displayed proudly as his evidence of survival and strength. no one had said a word,all to surprised at how quickly the fight began and ended. 

The silence suddenly broke with a loud cheer from a female dominant in the crowd "Bloody hell! That was great" more cheers came after until everyone of the dominants joined in. The Dark Fang huffed, onyx eyes staring down the dying man at his feet till he looked to check on his godson who had almost been caught in the mess. The blond was cheering next to a wide eyed Harry. Jade met black and the submissive moved forwards to give a reward, as he had done with the six Wyverns, two Veela, and eight Fae that had battled in the last few days. 

Severus stared down into those bright eyes, so much like Lily's but even more breathtaking and he couldn't stop himself. The boy was leaning up to kiss his cheek and he murdered the idea by meeting the boys lips with his own. Thin fingers gently brushed the fringe from the boys face and Snape inwardly smirked as the boy fell into a daze under his lips.Finally the adrenaline faded and the reliance on pure instinct died away. Hissing the Dark Fang pulled away and began to stalk off, shoving his way through the crowd and daring anyone to challenge him with his eyes. Silence rained over the dominants as they all looked to the dazed and confused submissive.

Finally the boy's head cleared and he flushed a brilliant shade of red "Snape, you git!" he screached after the man who had already disappeared to his tent ,where ever it was. Most of the dominants laughed at the fuming submissive. Draco pat his back and laughed with the group " Its ok Harry he'll re appear eventually and apologize. Lunch time now"the half snake sulked but conceded anyway as they all moved toward what was the kitchen. After twodays of tasteless foods, Harry had spent a whole day writing down simple recipes so they they could all eat and not suffer death at the hands of an inexperienced cook.

The camp smelt of beef stew and Harry's stomach rumbled loudly making him blush.He of course got his lunch first and then the rest of the dominants recieved their fill. The stew was..acceptable..The vegetables were abit over cooked and seemed to fall apart but it tasted fine. Everyone layed into their meals eagerly, though the vampires had actually left the camp to go get their own meal.Draco had taken to sitting next to Harry and talking as if nothing had ever happened while all the other dominants stayed in their respective groups.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"How are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem quiet today..."

" Im just thinking... I have to take a mate and I am not sure...I don't want to get stuck with a man who only wants me for my fertility."

"Understandable. You still have plenty of dominants after you for more than that. Your personality plays just as big a part in our interest as your body does."

"Not what I meant Draco. I have to like them just as much as they like me."

"Well... Why dont you spend a small bit of time with a group and get to know everyone. Krum is running about here somewhere."

"Krum? Viktor? An elemental said the same thing.Why hasn't he come to say hello yet? "

"Not a clue hes a Wyvern. Hungarian Horntail, if the gossip is anything to go by. I take it you want to track him down?"

"Yep."

"And you want me to help?"

"Yep."

"You'll cry if I refuse?"

"Of course."

"Manipulative...I like it."

Harrys face took a slight pink tinge as he stood with his mostly eaten bowl of stew . Stretching, he looked about and caught sight of Rodger with some Nymphs and Wyverns, bouncing Ted on his lap. The boy's fever had broke late last night and he was happy for all the time he got to spend outside. Smiling the snake went to fetch his god son. 

Immediately the child started bouncing and making grabby hands at the scaled boy "I see you Teddy" he waisted no time in scooping the child up and nuzzling his chubby cheek. Hissing and cooing at the babe , Harry waited till his guardian for the day ,Mona and Rodger had decided to take day and night shifts, finished his meal.Smiling, he sat himself next to the Rakshasa,Draco squeezing in as well despite a water Nymphe's objections.

"So how are you Harry?"

"Fine, little stressed..Think im going to stay up to meet the vampires tonight."

"Baby duty for me then."

"Oh Teddy isn't that bad. Hes my good little Teddy Bear, right Ted?"

The baby just gurgled some sort of noise at him and bounced himself on the Lamia's lap. Harry just held him,letting the boy entertain himself while he re asserted himself into the conversation.

"Going to make a right good mum, you are."

"That he is. He's so reckless though. Mona says he just up and left one day and when he cane back he had the little tyke."

"Andy was sick... She needed help and wanted me to take Ted so he wouldn't be around when she... Left us."

"So you didn't even think about it?You just took him in?"

"There was nothing to think about I love Andromeda. She needed me to take Ted and I would have done it any way."

"Your so kind."

"T-thanks... Done eating Rodger?"

"Yep, where we going?"

" To hunt a Hungarian Horntail Wyvern."

The shapeshifter looked at him oddly for a moment but determined that it would be best to just go along with it. The two teens said their farewells and stood, the COMC following shortly behind. The Wyverns usually ate quickly and by this time had moved their congregation outside. The Lamia spotted the group around their usual campfire. Most of them seemed older, men in thier thirties and forties, but they were nice enough. 

The raven haired teen approached holding a currently green head of hair gently to his neck. Wyverns may not be the strongest of creatures but they were powerful and had very keen senses. All heads turned to looks at Harry once he was five feet from their circle "Hi..It's the Wyverns turn today." he smiled sweetly as one of the men stood so he could have his elevated seat. Poison eyes looked over the various faces " Sorry for interrupting you can all continue if you'd like." almost immediately the chatter started again. Rodger stood at a distance while Draco managed to make his way into the circle to sit with his snake friend.

"The dragons back home are already nesting even though it's almost eight months to early for them to be. The odd weather patterns of the United States have thrown their instincts off."

" The ministry is mistaken in their belief that the Americas' magic will settle if their are more magic holders. I did the research and the land is actually warded and cursed. Old magic that has saturated the soil and drains the magic from those born on it."

"It's a pointless effort. The only places in America that still hold magic are Hawaii , Alaska , and Canada. Though their climate and lack of magical population make them unideal for settling."

Harry listened idly but this conversation was actually interesting .

"Have you heard of the studies on Japanese magic and Mythology?"

"Yes! Last I heard they had proved that their 'deities' were actually an ancient creature species. They can't prove anything but their still researching." 

"Something I read the otherday said that the research had some how lead them to a Siren and Harpy settlement hidden on the coast of Tailand."

"Really?! I thought those species had long since died out."

" Oh yes! China has it's own magical settlements, Japan is slowly building some of their own. It's about time. Despite having built up and advanced their muffle settlements their magical one are lagging."

Harry continued to chat happily, original plan forgotten. Their company was enjoyable,most having the humor and behavioral patterns of a matured teenager, despite their actual ages. Hours passed with various subjects being conversed about.Travel,dragons,fight technique,and other such nonsense.the sun was lowering quickly though and it wasn't until Draco prodded his knee that he remembered his original purpose. Teddy had fallen asleep at some point and Rodger and Mona had already made the shift switch "Ummm might i ask where Viktor Krum is?" afew of the surrounding wyverns twitched and looked at him oddly. 

"He be in Saint Mungos, got attacked by a Dark Fang the other day. That tall pale one in fact. Man didn't much like the way he be lookin at ya."

"Snape attacked him for something like that? Why on Earth would he do that?"

"Boy you don't see it? Well you'll learn what the look of his means eventually."

"What?What look? Damnit tell me!"

The Wyverns just laughed at him and stood to get some dinner and turn in for the night. The sun was setting and the sky was already turning dark. Draco was dozing,face against Harry's shorts covered knee and hand resting on his scaled calf. The Veela was easy to rouse and shoo of to an early bed. The blond stopped only long enought to kiss his hand and Teddy's head before he disappeared into a maze of tents. The Lamia himself smiled at his female guardian and walked to the tent to leave his still sleeping god son with Rodger. Mona moved to walk next to him,putting an arm around his shoulders "I take it you will be meeting my kin tonight?"the vampires were very friendly but they did awake during the most unfortunate hours. The snake boy nodded,pulling back the tent flap as he entered "Yes. Rodger is watching Ted tonight andI will be spending tonight and tomarrow night with the vampires."he moved quickly laying the babe to sleep and tucking him in.

Harry stopped to kiss the soft green hair that the boy had aquired during his sleep and moved to leave,attempting to avoid waking either of the tents sleeping occupants. 

The vampire followed after,smiling "You really will make a great mother Harry..Whats wrong? Whats with the face?" the serpent scrunched his nose at the thought of being a 'mum'. He huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly "I will not be a mum! I will be a daddy. If my children call me mum I feel like I will be required to cross dress when meeting their teachers and I really do not want to suffer that." Mona laughed and patted him on the back,silently steering him to the food tent seeing as the boy need to eat something for dinner before the normal food was replaced by blood or some animal that had been hunted down to feed the blood sucking portion of the camp. Again the grilled checken and..Oh Merlin green sludge was hardly tolerable. The sludge appeared to have been green beans at somepoint before its destruction. Mona didn't blame him when he hastely ate his chicken and fled the area,not even daring to risk eating the' green beans'.

~~~~~

The moon was large but not quite full that night and held an orange tinge. No clouds floated above and the sky was visible thanks to the smoke from the fires being charmed to disappear.The camp seemed empty when they emerged from the food tent but Mona was sure it was just a little to early for the vampires to emerge for the night. The bulky woman led her ward to a large fire and sat him down on a bench someone had conjured there. Crickets tweated but otherwise the night seemed silent.

"Harry.I think I need to give you a bit of insight onto vampires."

"Alright."

"Vampires are mostly male. Our coming of age or turing is very taxing on the body and often, females give out under the strain. We also make it a rule to NOT mate with other vampires. The sharing of the Vamp gene often causes the child to deform or...die in the womb."

"O-ok..."

"Vampires,despite todays common use of democracy, is still mostly a monarchy. There is several covens with Head rulers whom all get a say in the Vampires political role but the one who makes the decision is Valyrill Atamasco. Valyrill mated to a Veela who was born to a muggle mother in Africa and has managed to obtain only one son from her. Vasuman is this womans pride and joy."

"Vasuman? Should I remember this name?"

"I recommend you do."

Harry just nodded and looked to where the tents were in hopes to see the vampires emerge. Several men stood there,heads tilted and eyes confused as they looked him over. The teen blushed and clasped his hands in his lap.Green eyes peaked again and the men seemed to be getting over their confusion and where slowly approaching.The man leading the pack was similar to Mona,broad shoulders,aristocratic features and fierce dark eyes "Mona, always a pleasure to see one of our few sisters. Is this Harry?" the man glanced between Harry and his guardian, unable to choose who to keep his eyes on. The brunette woman just nodded, hand squeezing the Lamia's shoulder comfortingly "Yes.Reginald this is Harry,Harry Reginald." the teen nodded in greeting and the man did as most other dominants did,scooping up Harry's hand and pressing a polite kiss to the knuckle of his middle finger. 

Vampires were odd.Tall figures who seemed so ethreal and held such presence that their company stole your breath. The groups slowly trickled from between the tents and as the surrounded the fires the flames seemed to flare and dance.Many men carried drums and flutes and one even appeared to be carrying some sort of string instrument. Harry found this peculiar "Mona...These instruments..What are they?" she looked out over the various sets of thin leatherbound drums and even a guitars . Dark eyes seemed distant as they took it all in "Some of them are from our very beginning and some were intigrated in so that the dancers could choose music that fit them. Many of these drums and flutes are modified versians of African instruments" the teen's confusion was very moticable now. The woman sat beside him while their fire was slowly surrounded by musicians and other vampires.

"The story goes that vampirism was the result of some one tampering with nature a long time ago.The magic rejected them but not without punishing them first. You see the tamperer was attempting to destroy a species of magical animal because they had killed his family. He was so blood thirsty that when he managed to capture one of the creatures down it punished him by combining their blood together. The man developed the same blood thirst, the need to drink and from there it developed. It was his punishment for not understanding the cycle of life. Every person whom he kissed or drank from, was cursed just the same and from there it just spread into what it is today. Pangaea was still together and the area that the man was from was estimated to be common day Africa. We did have a high number of Vampires in Romania though. Vlad Dracula is a bunch of bollicks though.Man was just insane."

Harry snickered and nodded looking around as the musicians settled in and tested their instruments. The sound wasn't composed but it was a different sort of music.There was a slight breeze and everyone fell silent. Some one began to tap on the drums,measured and slow, like a heart beat. Slowly it gained speed and then something was in front of Harry between him and the fire. Crimson hair floated on the breeze,mimicking the fire and dark grey eyes flared as they settled on Harry. Thick,long brown arms stretched parallel to the ground and swayed with the music till the beat changed and flutes joined in. Bare feet dug into the sand ground as the man twisted and turned around the fire. The teen couldn't look away. Mona stayed silent,smirking at her ward.

The man was so raw and powerful in his movements. They werent moves that were graceful through practice ,they were moves that the man did because the music drove him to. Never once did this vampire stall or falter. Bright green eyes were unusually dark,devouring the image "Mona, is the dance supposed to be..arousing?" a bright flush stained the teens scales and the woman just chuckled. The large brunette patted his back "Oh it is. That is how we lure in our submissives. He is very unique. Most vampires use grace and flexibility. He uses passion and presence " they watched and Harry swore that his body was against him seeing as it was responding to the man just dancing. The music beat in the air and then altogether it stopped.

The man was hunched,kneeling on the ground opposite Harry.Slowly he straightened and the teens breath caught. The man was probably no older than Donovan. Younger even, a tatto stretched from his eye down his cheek and his ears were decorated with golden hoops and studs.Now that the ten looked the same tattoo wrapped around each of the mans fingers and one tattoo decorated his right bicep. Tribal from the looks of it. dark eyes glittered in amusement as the vampire approached and when he dropped to his knee infront of Harry and kissed his hand,the boy knew his face was flaming. The Lamia smiled uncomfortably and nodded "Hello.." the man pressed another kiss to his hand before standing and taking a vampires spot next to him. The serpent pressed the heel of his hand into his groin willing it to go dormant again "Hello. I am Vasuman" Harry choked and looked at the vampire prince and then to Mona who was smirking as if she'd had one nothing wrong.

Sighing, the teen gave up on suppressing his arousal seeing as it was giving up anyway "I am Harry. Its a pleasure to meet you" the vampire just smirked at him. The music was starting again but a quick glance around had Harry returning to the much more interesting man next to him "It obviously is a pleasure on your part but it is more so on mine.You are even more beautiful that Mona let on." the teen just nodded thankful that his scales were already reflecting a faint pink from the fire. 

"I have heard much about you from our representative. She tells me you are already in possession of a changeling child? how is your ward."

"Teddy is fine. He is sleeping under Rodger's watch and care."

"Ahh. We were beginning to doubt that you would give us a chance."

"Well you vampires keep such odd hours..Being a daddy and choosimg a mate is quiet difficult..."

"Understandable.You are still in school as well ,yes?"

"Yes, Naveen keeps Ted while i am in class."

"Ahh Naveen. She is so beautiful, we continue to wait for Mona to come forth with a child."

"They try,trust me. I get to hear it every night."

The vampire prince laughed with harry ,both casting playful looks at a sheepish looking Mona. The woman pouted and stalked away to talk to some other vampires leaving Harry to talk with Vasuman "She knows I am playing. I have the right to anyhow." the other nodded . Vasuman was ever so curious about Harry but Harry found it a nice change considering he'd interrogated plenty of guys over the past few days.

" What about you ? What's your family like?"

"My family? Well my mother and father are odd. After the monarchy became a democracy they rekindled their mate hood. It is only a matter of time till I have siblings."

"That's not a bad thing . Unless you end up like my best friends family. Seven kids."

" Mum would like that I'm sure . She misses the days when I used to terrorize my father."

"I'm sure all mums do. If you have ever noticed when were young we cling to our parents the most? They miss when they can hug us and say were cute with out getting pushed away. Of course I still let my mothers do it but they all need it."

"True. You are a very kind person Harry."

" Hardly. I'm quiet selfish. I really don't like seeing people upset."

The vampire laughed heartily and the Lamia yawned. The vampire's smile was almost blinding but it seemed to slide into an adoring fondness when he leaned forward and pressed a gentle peck to the teens cheek. The serpent flushed but smiled anyway " That was not to bold was it? I do not wish to upset or offend." Harry just shook his head and kissed the man's cheek, standing " Hardly,mostly flattering in my opinion. I think it is time I turn in. I will attempt to return tomorrow. Good night" the vampires sighed and nodded watching as the boy walked away. 

" Sweet dreams young one. I wish they can be of me."

The words floated on the wind and when Harry looked back once more to wave good bye the vampire prince had already disappeared.


	12. Rain and Snap Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I rewrote this five times. Try number four will end up chapter 13. Still needs work though. Enjoy this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own HARRY POTTER or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS other than the few of my own making(like Donovan).  
> I do this because I am a sick minded yet overly creative person.

The roses twitched as the sun rose. Small droplets of dew caressing their petals before falling to the ground. The trees dew stuck and as the sun peeked over their leaves, bright green streams of light caught the earliest risers of the day. The raven haired teen chuckled, kissing the small child in his arms sweetly on the cheek. The child gurgled, returning the cleaner kiss with a slightly wetter one of his own. They sat on a fallen tree just inside the boundary set by the snap roses. The pink and red blooms twitching and forcing their tangled vines to slither about. There was a slight chill to the air and a greater moisture that this breed of rose thrived in. This also gave clue to a storm not to far away.

The Lamia toyed with the child, blowing raspberries on his tummy and nibbling on his fingers, making the child squeal happily . The world was calm around them, a twittering of some bird in the tree lulling them into a blissful moment of closeness. Harry held his godson close and Teddy sniffed and clung to his shirt. There was a ruffle as one of the tents opened and someone else welcomed the morning.

"Harry, how are you this morning?"

The teen turned to look at the speaker. A dark veil covered his face but the teen could tell from the little bit of light that managed to filter through onto dark cocoa skin that it was the resident vampire prince. The Lamia smiled and offered the man a seat on the thick trunk "I am well Vasuman. Yourself" the man sat next to him. A strand of crimson hair slid from the hat and began to smoke until leather gloves hand tucked it back under the hat.

"Very good. It is not every morning that I get to be greeted with one of Mother Nature's greatest beauties."

"I wasn't aware that the sun was appealing to vampires."

"It isn't but it also isn't what I refer to. Is this Teddy?"

"O-oh yes. He woke me up early this morning and I thought it would do him some good to go outside after his nappy change."

" He is not werewolf yet his father is... Metamorphamagus ... Very peculiar."

"How so?"

" It is mostly females who inherit the gene."

" His mother was one. Must be the mix between Lycanthropy and the Metamorphamagus genes."

" He likes to look like you?"

The teen looked fondly at his godson who was sporting his black hair and poison eyes. He cooed at the infant who stared at their companion curiously " It's because of all the time we spend together. Want to hold him" the teen had to hold in his laughter at the excited look he received. Gently he passed his god son into the vampire's waiting arms. The darker male held the boy close chuckling when the small being became a minature version of himself. Harry chuckled and leaned agaist his arm , brushing some of Ted's hair from his face. The Prince smiled and looked at the Lamia "It has been far to long since I have held a child" the serpent looked at him in surprise. The Lamia kissed his cheek , smiling,"Then enjoy it. You never know, this could be good practice for later" the snake nodded at him happily.

Vasuman's smile, though hidden by the veil, was one of the brightest Harry ever saw.

~~~~~

Harry giggled as he watched the Dark Fang hold his god son at arms length. The child was squeaking and squirming as the man twisted and turned his body, curious. Snape smirked and pulled the infant close "Happy little brat. Just like your God daddy" he continued to turn the infant about tickling his sides in the process. The Lamia watched as the usually sneering mouth twisted into an unexpectedly handsome smile. The black winged Wyvern paid the original care taker of the child no mind, more interested in keeping the boy happy. There was a gentle brush of fingers over his and Donovan was kneeling in front of him. The serpent pulled him up and smiled "Donovan, it's good to see you. Sleep late?" the man nodded and pulled his wand. Familiar hold sparks and black fog twisted in the air.

" Yes. Professor Snape and I decided to have a drink together."

"Truly? How did it go?"

"He is interesting. Very intelligent and good for intelligent conversation."

" Many of the men here are."

"Yes but they are unwilling to converse with me."

The teen felt his heart ache at that. Swallowing the coo that threatened to escape, he took the larger pale hand in his own, squeezing gently "I am always willing to have a conversation with you. Do not be afraid to ask" the elemental smiled and squeezed the Lamia's hand. Orange and green eyes met and long pale arms wrapped around the smaller creature and pulled him close. Harry giggled and hugged back "Your on my list of approved dominants. As is tall ,dark and scowling over there" Donovan's body shook with his silent laughter. The man pushed the Lamia back, holding him at arms length. A smile quirking pale lips before he swept in and chastely pecked the corner of the serpent's lips.The Lamia blushed but couldn't keep the smile from his own lips as the mute ran to get a turn of playing with his god son. The man soundlessly laughed as he reached for the boy and the Dark Fang kept twisting and turning to keep the child away from him.

The submissive watched, grinning as Donovan used his technique to get the tyke back. Pout and look miserable.Snape looked stunned for a moment. Thin lips pressed tight together in a thoughtful line and dark eyes training on the smaller dominant.The look faded back to a neutral passiveness that he commonly held as he got the mans atention. Bright watery eyes looked from the grass to the raven headed Wyvern and the babe was quickly passed into his arms. The serpent stifled his chuckles with his hand as he watched the two dominants play with his god son. 

"Enjoying yourself,Harry?"

The boy jumped and hissed giving the woman a mock angry look.

"Why ,yes Mona. I was enjoying myself to you scared the hell outta me."

"Ah. Sorry Harry. You were up early,yes? If you planned on leaving the tent you should have woke Rodger."

"Sorry. Ted woke with a dirty nappy and didn't want to be put back down after so we welcomed the morning near the snap roses."

"They are beautiful aren't they? So odd considering the time of year. Then again They have been known to have a second bloom through fall and at the beginning of winter."

"Its not the seasons that allow them to grow here."

"What do you mean?"

"The Forbidden forest absorbed a great deal of magic. The Last Battle took a lot of lives and just like the Circle of Life there is a Circle of Magic. When we are born,nature grants us magic. When we die we give it back. Its complicated...Cole has been telling me more about herself and magic as we wait for my first heat."

"Its true isn't it?"

"Whats true?"

"That the Snake species are able to talk to the gods and goddesses."

"No...The can talk to us but we can not talk to them. The Goddess talks to me through Colubra and when she goes the Goddess will use my dreams to pass her messages."

The vampire didn't respond and silence fell over them as they watched Snape and Braeden smileand coo at an excited Teddy. The boy was switching his eye color from orange to black as he looked between the two dominants. The Lamia smiled,leaning against the sturdy form of his claimed 'Mummy' "I still plan on going through the last two traditional steps of my Meeting but... I have a very good feeling I know who will stand beside me in the end" a thin but strong arm sat across his shoulders and pulled him into the large womans side. The teen smiled and wrapped his smaller arm around her back,no other words sharedas the watched the two men play with the metamorphamagus as if he was their own son.

~~~~~

The camp was loud and the men were playful. Harry had never seen two grown thirty year old men restle like five year olds in the dirt. The two Wyvers laughed and struggled ,trying to pin the other in the dirt or flip the position when they were pinned. The Veela had packed and left earlier in the day with the exception of Draco. Harry wasn't torn about it but he apologized profusely for his lack of interest to which the smiled and waved it off. The said their farewells quickly and apparated away from there. The smell of venison floated on the air and everyone seemed happy to be around eachother. No more dominance and superiority squabbles only friendly playing and excited talking.

The serpent stared on in aww as a Elemental even helped one of the Wyvermsns brush and wash off the dirt from his scuffle with one of his pals. Everyone seemed to forget that they were here for him and the teen was anything but offended.He peeked at the auburn haired man standing next to him,conversing happily with his fellow guardian ,"Rodger, is there any gathering between creatures besides Meetings?" the Rakshasa turned to look at him,as did Mona. They both nodded "Yep.Its mostly between the head families of each specie though. Occasionally there will be a large group gathering. Mostly at the BigBee's Tails Tournament or the Superior Games" Mona nodded in agreement with the shapeshifters words.This caused the teen to adopt a confused expression,head tilting curiously "BigBee's Tails Tournament? Superior Games? What in Merlin's name are those?" and the man was all to happy to explain.

"BigBee's Tails Tournament is a tournament between creatures. Hundreds of creatures register for it and on the first day they are all thrown in to a arena together to fight. The last twenty five standing are then put through several trials and judged. The ten highest rankers are then given one night to celebrate with friends and family before being seperated and put against each other. Tiberius and I often talk about it. He has begged me to sign him up for his eighteenth birthday."

"Your son is not very bright... Being put in a tournament that is more than likely life threatening for my coming of age would not be a desired gift."

"Im with you there Harry. Naveen has threatened to ring my neck if I even think about entering."

"Now that isn't purely fair. If your capable of winning you should enter. Tiberius is young and though magically strong,the boy can even break a dye curse that has a time release on it. He needs training and knowledge."

"This coming from the youngest Triwizard Cup Champion."

"Don't remind me. The Superior Games? What are those?"

"Its more like a festival. Several sets of challenges are set up and awards are given. There is even a game where a unbonded submissive is the prize. They ae held every year in the spring . They take place on an uncharted island called Moon Shire. Any way the competitions are spread out over a weeks time and if there is a Superior, some one who has gotten first in over half the challenges, the celbration is extended three days and the Superior recieves several gifts and several parties celebrating their victory take place."

"That sounds..Fun,actually."

"It is. We haven't held the Superior Games since...before the First War began.."

"Im sure that they will happen this year. Voldemort is dead and here is noting to worry about now."

"Ya. The Counsel has been talking about it but were still debating...Our numbers are low...We need more submissives and right now there has only been one new one registered."

"Me?"

"Yep."

Harry's brows furrowed at that. There was no possible way that he was the only new sub. Looking, at all the men playing and laughing with eachother stopped that thought. Maybe it was true. How sad that a large portion of these men may go through life without someone to stand beside them proudly and keep record of their feelings and sooth their hurts. The world really was still recovering and Harry may have been the solution to the problem but he was only one tiny step to recovery.Green eyes looked over smiling faces ,void of the pain that his own held due to dark thoughts. A small hand settled on his stomach and he nodded in determination. Maybe,just maybe, he could help the creatures of the Magical World get back on their feet.

~~~~~

The rain tapped on the magiacal barrier around the camp and Harry watched it roll from his seat right next to the snap roses. The only light of the camp was a single fire that a few of the vampires had sat themselves around, the rest uninterested in greeting a very dark and stormy night. Teddy was sleeping soundly with Rodger and Mona was with her kin. The dark thoughts from arlier still sat on his mind. He felt pressured now. Maybe he wasn't so sure of his choices? Should he try to get a mate from each specie? Would he be able to take that many mates? What if he didn't birth any submissives in his brood? His fingers tangled in his hair pulling at the dark strands in frustration. He growled to himself,shaking his head and waving a hand as if to bat away the festering " 'What if' s" and " 'Woulds' ".

There was a gentle flapping noise and a weight settled on his shoulder. The teen sighed and looked. The orange crested birdtilted its head and ruffled its feathers before butting its head into his cheek. a knuckle gently smoothed the orange plumage back into place "I wish I knew how I could help... Being the only new submissive this year is... Its putting alot of pressure on me...Im not sure I can handle it" The bird fluttered off his shoulder and easily shifted into the familiar form of Donovan Braiden. The man had a sad but conforting expression. Carefully he sat on the log next to the serpent and pulled him close,tucking the teens face into the crook of his neck. The Lamia took in a deep shuddering breath,his heart aching, and let his body relax into his companions. 

He never noticed that the tracks of dully shining waterthat fell down his cheeks and Donovan paid them no mind. Long thin fingers pet his back and held the submissive close as he cried in frustration. This time there was no clawing ,no wailing, only gently stuttering sobs and a comforting hold. The rain splashed against the barrier and the lightening lit up the sky, occasionally lighting up the pair.Thunder even rumbled but they never reacted. Harry sniffled and sobbed until his eyes were dry and all he could do was shiver and cling to the biologist. Soft wordless lips pressed against the snake's messy locks and stayed there to remind the teen that he wasn't alone. 

They didn't move,no words were exchanged and the storm still churned above them . The vampires who had stayed up never looke dtheir direction as the night faded and morning came. The storm still settling over head ,throwing bolts of energy through the sky and growling at the world below. The smaller of the two trembled as his sniffling subsided and he nuzzled into the warmth that the other offered. Slowly he fell into a gentle blackness that swaddled him and the other just smiled and held him close .

A gentle crunch of grass under foot caught the dominant's attention. Severus looked at the pair with a blank face and dark eyes. Donovan stared back with a similar look ,digging through the emotions that flashed through onyx eyes until he found the true one the man felt then. Smiling softly he offered the other man a seat next to him that was taken with ease. Harry shifting in his sleep till he was across their laps. His head resting on one's thigh and his torso draped across the other. Neither of the men cared and when the smaller of the two males fell asleep, Severus couldn't help but smile and gently ease himself out from under the submissive's head.

Carefully he pulled the sleeping snake into his arms and looked to the fire where three figures sat. He schooled his face back to its indifference and moved to the fire,casting an occasional glance at thje elemental sleeping on the log. The three brave vampire's looked at him as soon as he entered their ten foot radius and Mona was quick to retrieve her ward "Thank you Severus..One of the few I can trust to not take advantage of Harry when im distracted" He nodded,flashing her an almost unnoticable smile and stalked of to put the next of his companions to bed. Donovan may not hold the same place in his heart that Harry did but..the Professor still held an unusual fondness for the mute man.

"Me and my love of silence."

The Dark Fang chuckled to himself as he scooped up the snoozing Elemental and made his way to his tent. No harm in allowing the man to sleep in his bed.

Lightning etched the sky above ,lighting up the pair as they entered the small tent that Snape had the privelage to call his own. The man stopped and looked back at it thoughtfully before shrugging ot off and entering his temporary abode. Ignoring the warning rumble of nature outside its fabric walls.


	14. One and Black Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I have new computer,spell checker to, but I may still have incorrect words. Im sorry its just how spell check works for me sometimes Thank you everyone for making it this far.

The sky was a bleak. Churning grey clouds and the angry clashing of thunder. The gathering was over. Three days early. 

Harry looked about the seemingly empty camp and felt a guilt bubble up in his gut. He would end up sending almost all of these men home. The Lamia waved at some passing elementals who smiled and waved back. Harry had to make a decision. Two men and the inability to choose. White fingers brushed through damp black hair. The locks had started to cut with all the moisture and become a usual untamable mess. Donovan found it amusing and often raked his fingers through the teens hair in an attempt to flatten it out. Snape and Donovan had even seemed to get closer while attempting to woo him. Harry even got the notion that maybe they had made a partnership of sorts. 

It was a hard decision to make. So many choices and so many good men. Vasuman had proven to be a very stimulating conversation partner and a caring figure with ambitions for a large family. Draco, though young had proven to be faithful and attentive though slightly immature. Donovan had surpassed his disability and managed to find a place in the snake's heart. Severus had even riven that though cold on the outside he often did show his feelings if you knew what to look for. Just an hour ago Harry hadn't been paying attention and had almost walked into a scuffle between two larger Wyvern's. The professor was quick sweep in right as the serpent realized what was happening and as he glared down two sheepish dragons it was the snake he scolded . The man did show he cared just in his own odd ways.

Who to choose..Harry would have other meetings. Shorter ones ,hopefully,considering he now knew most of they guys on some sort of level. The only down side would be if who ever he chose didn't get along with his preferred choice.. He really needed to think this through. His thoughts were swarming him and he was getting no where. The frustration was building and just like two nights before.  
No he refused to act so hormonal. With a determined look he rolled onto his side,carefully resting an arm over the sleeping metamorphamagus next to him. He need ed some help sorting this out. Green eyes slid to the woman reading on her cot only five feet away "Mona" the call got her attention" dark eyes peaked from under the brunette's long hair.

"Yes Harry?"

"I can't choose."

"Choose what?"

"Between two of the dominants."

"Can help you there dearest. As a mated dominant, I could possibly be biased and in favor of one of the others. I'm sorry. This is something you have to decide on your own." 

With a groan of frustration, the teen pulled himself from his cot, careful not to disturb his sleeping god son. Mona looked up from her book, brown hair being pushed away from dark eyes "Where are you going, Harry" the snake furrowed his brows at her. Chuckling ,the woman shooed him off and Harry was quick to dash out into the murky weather in search of counseling. Rodger would give him the same answer as Mona and then he will have wasted time. He needed someone he knew he could trust no matter what. Some one who he trusted not to lead him astray. 

He chose to sit at the tree he had begun to favor for the past few days, Its long branches stretched above and the snap roses lay a safe distance beneath. The world seemed empty. Just Harry and Nature even. A soft breeze tickled his scales and the turmoil died down a bit. He looked to the tree who's friend he currently sat on.The fallen tree he sat on was not overly large and lacked the type of rot that came for years of exposure. It was a freshly fallen,in the past years or two he was sure. The outer park was beginning to chip to show the drying wood underneath,soft and vulnerable. A sharp claw ran over the dead wood drawing an S into the irreparable surface.Another letter followed and another. He giggled to himself before flushing and covering his mouth. the letters were symbolic and soon what they represented would be constructed.

The world was lit up with a brilliant white before the clap of thunder sounded moments after. He would do it but He needed to make a decision on who would be first. Plump lips pressed against the freshly damaged wood before the teen stood and made his way back to his tent. He still had three days to think maybe one of them would make the decision for him. Leisurely he made his way back to the tent jolting when he saw that Rodger head returned as well.His god son had been moved to his crib and the two guardians looked at him curiously "Still confused" the Lamia huffed and nodded at the woman. Shrugging, she stood "Sleep on it. Maybe your goddess will help you" she pulled the tent flap and waved good bye as she left. The other Counsel member rolled his eyes and settled into his cot" Shes right. Try it. That's how my wife decided. She slept on it and her god gave her some insight on the differences between instinct and need" maybe they had a point. Begrudgingly he laid on his cot,looking through the crib bars at his sleeping ward "I got Ted Harry. Just sleep." the serpent's eyes seemed to listen as they fluttered closed.  
~~~~~  
The world was warm. That is the only way the young serpent could describe it, warm and comforting. There was a soft hissing and something brushed his cheek. Years of trained war instinct flared and he bolted up only to be caught in two long arms. Harry took in gasping shuddering breaths,pushing at the body until his fingers caught the distinct pattern of scales. His thin fingers traced them and slowly he looked up. Amusement danced behind golden green eyes. A black fringe framed the woman heart shaped face and accentuated the pronounced cheek bones "Young one, do not fret. I thought you would be glad to see me seeing as my silence disturbed you so only a few days ago" the artfully beautiful woman gave a hissing chuckle her coil drawing tighter around the smaller for of the Lamia in her arms. The teen adopted a look of confusion as he stared up at the other Lamia's face. Suddenly it fit "Colubra" and he wrapped his arms around her hurriedly,giving her the hug he had long wanted to give her.

The two Lamia held each other close,the older of the two nuzzling the boys head "I am sorry I could not supply this in person. Our Goddess can only do so much and though she may give life and take it away she can not give life to one who lost theirs unwillingly" the boy nodded and nuzzled into the woman scaled chest. Her breasts supplied a greater warmth and instead of any arousal he thought he should have felt , the nudity had no effect. The voluptuous Lamia held him as a mother would a lost child, close with the child's eyes hidden from the world. their tails were tangled and the only way to tell between the twos body was the difference in pattern and size.The closeness supplied a comfort the boy didn't know he needed "I missed you, Cole..Your mates..Have you gotten to see them? a shift of the head resting against his scalp told him yes. Long ,gentle fingers carded through his hair and he hissed his pleasure making the woman giggle as she pulled out of their hug. The same hand that occupied his hair only moments ago caressing his face "I hope we can help you little one. The Goddess is coming young one, be respectful and she will aid you with your troubles. Our Mother is very kind to her children" the younger snake was given the chance to look around now. 

The room wasn't lavish as he expected. IT seemed to be a temple of sorts, made of sandstone and decorated with greens and blacks. The room was long,with columns keeping the ceiling. A small set of stairs farther done led up onto a platform where a statue was only a foot from the mighty roof. The stone was carved with minute detail. A woman stood proud with her arms held high. In each of her fists writhed a snake and her breast hung free. Her form only covered with a long skirt and a girdle . The work was stunning with its curves and seemingly strong features. Colubra followed his line of sight and smiled "Come. She is ready for you " the smaller Lamia jumped at the notion and writhed in an attempt to untangle himself from the other's coils. 

The other chuckled and easily removed her coils from his and slithered across the floor with ease. Harry bit his lip and attempted to follow, shifting his body as she had and thank fully luck was once again on his side. The teen's snake like body managed to slide along the floor as he followed after his Lamia guide. Closer and closer they got to the statue and ever foot made the thing even more colossal "Colubra..Is that the Goddess" the female Lamia nodded as they stopped at the base of the steps and strained their necks to look up at the sculptures face "Yes. silence,young one, she has acknowledged your presence " grey rock seemed to shift and morph before their eyes. The grey took on color and slowly it shrunk. Down and down until the art was nothing but a seemingly normal woman. Clack eyes looked at the both and the two snakes that slithered in the woman's hands turned to gold and wrapped about her wrists "My children" the younger Lamia turned wide eyed at the form of his goddess.

The deceased Lamia bowed to her Mother and the other followed by example. The teen had no clue as to how to respond to is goddess without invoking her wrath "Rise. Let me see my only son" the student straightened himself,coiling tight in his nervousness. Scrutinizing eyes roved over his form,absorbing every detail "Stunning. For a male you are quite fetching. Come here my son. You desire counsel and I wish to see my only son rounded with child soon" the boy smiled at their Mother and nodded, looking to Cole for some sort of sign or support. Golden tinted irises flashed away and back "You are fine. Tell us what troubles you so. Fate has aligned and we eagerly await your first choice. The moon says that it is on this day you will choose" the Goddess' voice was soft and motherly .The teen shifted nervously befor nodding. 

"I..I desire two men greatly."

"Oh? Severus Snape and Donovan Braedan I take it?"

"Y-yes.. i am unable to choose who should be my first mate..."

"Do not fret. It is a decision that even once ailed my dear Colubra. Harry,my son, fate has an odd way of lining things up,especially for you. She favors you for insuring her a world that she can continue to manipulate."

"What do you mean my Goddess?"

"No ,do not call me that. Call me Mother."

"Mother, shall I explain it?"

"Yes, Please."

"Harry she means that fate will choose for you."

"But that won't stop me from giving you a nudge."

The caramel skinned snake goddess gave a Cheshire grin that made the two Lamia's chuckle. Slowly the woman descended the steps,her long white skirt flaring as she came to eye level with her youngest child "Harry, remember that what is obvious may not be clear till you see the body of the problem"the teen nodded .The words sunk into his memory but their meaning was vague. His eyebrows furrowed and the two women chuckled at him. Dark eyes glinted with a fond amusement as they settled on him "My son, you will do great things. Should you need either of us all you have to do is dream. It is time you go back and rejoin your world as Colubra is to return to hers. You are ready son and she is needed" the teen looked to his side at a sadly smiling Lamia. Tears tickled his ducts and they embraced quickly, pouty pink lips pressed to his forehead before Cole slithered up the stairs to join their goddess. The teen looked between them both before looking behind himself. A door way was stark in the wall, nothing but blackness shown through it. 

Bright green eyes turned back to his goddess and sister,both smiling at him fondly. Slowly he turned to leave,slithering across the floor to the exit "Harry" the unearthly call made him turn again. His goddess stood there,by herself, a slight frown marring her face" Though I may change your body I do not change your fate. Only you do" the oy blinked in confusion and by the time he opened his eyes the statue was back and his mother and sister gone. Shaking off his confusion he turned back and slithered to the arch way. Taking a deep breath he slithered in and the black nothingness caressed him as he descended once more into the world of the living.

~~~~~  
The gentle coo of a child awoke him. The soft noise followed by an excited cry from what could only be his Ted. The Lamia smiled as his eyes fluttered open "matching green eyes,scrunched in happiness looked back. Carefully the teen rolled and curled around the excited child "And how did you end up back in my bed" he nuzzled the boy's tummy making him coo and laugh. The submissive chuckled and pecked the infants forehead as he sat up and looked about. A smiling vampire looking at him from hr cot and an amused shape-shifter looking from the table "Nice to see your among the living again. If you slept any longer I was worried you wouldn't sleep at all later tonight" the Lamia struggled not to smile. The woman didn't know how literal it was for him to be back among the living. He looked at the two guardians curiously "How long have i been out" the female looked thoughtful and the male shrugged.

Green eyes rolled at the man and settled on the brunette 'You went to sleep just before lunch and dinner has passed. Lunch was at two and dinner is at six so about five hours approximately" the teen nodded and stood from the bed. Teddy Lupin caught his attention again with a sound. The babe grabbed for him and the serpent couldn't say no "Come here you" and the boy was in his arms. Sighing the snake paced, bouncing his god son and thinking over his goddess'word ' the obvious may not be clear till you see the body of the problem' the words rung in his head until they had his full attention. The child in his arms fell silent,meaning that he must have been up since just after the Lamia laid down. the teen shrugged and lay the boy down once again. It didn't seem as if he was spending any time with the kid when he was awake but he couldn't really help it.

Sniffing, the snake sat on his cot,chin resting on his palm and elbow on his knee. He couldn't keep going and circles and thinking it over didn't seem to be getting him anywhere.Maybe he should go visit them both. Sighing, the serpent stood again and gathered some clothes "Rodger" the man looked up "Step out for a sec please" the man didn't fight. Harry was quick,stripping and redressing. A chill from the rain hung in the air and as he zipped up his jacket and prepared to put on his shoes, his male guardian stepped back in. Amber eyes looked him over curiously "Where are you going" the teen shrugged. There was the gentle thump of a book closing and the shift of springs in a bed "Harry" Green eyes caught black. Silence stretched through the tent as the snake finished tying his shoes. white scales took a pink tinge "I need to go out... I need ot spend some more time with some of the dominants in order to fully make my decision..I would prefer if you didn't come with" the Rakshasa gave a wolf whistle and his partner glared darkly.

Dark eyes slid back to the young submissive that looked up at the vampire sheepishly. Again silence took over the tent as the teen and the woman seemed to have some sort of nonverbal discussion.slowly the stern crease of her lips gave and she sighed making the teen smile. Dark eyes rolled as she shooed him out the door and collapsed back on to her cot to read. The shape-shifter laughed as he took his position at the table once more "Be careful Harry . Don't go any where with a dominant you don't want and do not stray from camp,alrgiht" the teen nodded as he dashed for the tent flap . A cold wing brushed his cheeks as he pulled it open and stepped out.

Green eyes looked up through the mist. Though the barrier kept the rain from falling into the campsite,the air was moist and a thick cloud had settled over the camp. It was difficult to stretch out his senses to see through the fog. The familiar ,raggedy black material of Snape's tent came into view and the boy was thankful for the answer to his problem until some one exited the tent as he was entering. Blindly, he grasped the man's shirt as his body began to fall and was thankful for the large steadying hand on his back 

"Watch yourself Potter. Was there something you needed" Severus ,the git ,refused to call him by anything that wasn't his surname.

"Severus! Actually,I was just on my way to see you and Donovan."

"Donovan isn't here,Potter."

"Oh..Well that's fine.Mind if accompany you then?"

"I highly doubt you'll enjoy the company the Dark Fang tent makes."

"I'll be fine.Please?"

"Don't give me that look..."

"Severus."

"Merlin. Fine but don't complain when the drunkards decide ti fawn over you."

"I knew I was forgetting a rule.."

"What rule do you mean?"

"No bloody alcohol at this meeting. Dreadful shite. "

The dark haired man chuckled,mirth dancing in his usually piercing eyes "Your young. Most wizarding ales are acquired tastes" the professor offered the student his arm and they happily made their way through the mist. The pair were silent as the walked,the only noise the soft crunch of the occasional patches of grass the passed over. There was no awkwardness only a contentedness that Harry found with few others.

"You are troubled."

The Lamia jumped and looked up at his companion "You can tell" a nod and the narrowing of eyes was his answer. Sighing,he tightened his usually light grip on the Dark Fang's arm " It is...I can not make a decision. In the past two weeks I have managed to let two men into my heart and now I must choose who will have the honor to call themselves my first" Severus had stiffened with each word. Black eyes had hardened as the looked down at the troubled serpent. Green eyes looked down through the mist,dark with an inner turmoil.The onyx Wyvern stopped in front of their designation "You are allowed to mate two at one time. So long as the creation of the bonds take place on two separate days so that the magic won't cancel the other out. Harry" the use of his name made Harry's head jolt up to look at the other "Should you require it I offer the same bond that Donovan first offered. Many years I have stood by and watch the Dark Lord throw obstacles into your life and done everything in my power to deal with the worst of the outcomes. I didn't do it just for your mother and though you do look like your father, I have come to need you in my life to some extent" the teen's pearly scales turned a shade of scarlet that seemed very out of place.

Severus's eyes-widened for a moment before he released the serpent and opened the tent flap "Here" the teen just blinked .Sputtering ,Harry struggled to regain his composure and shook his head no "No.. Thank you Severus. You have helped me immensely"Harry smiled and grabbed the tent flap ,pulling it from the mans hand and watching it slide back into place.Carefully, the Savior settled both hands on the mans shoulders and pulled himself up . Plump moist lips settled over thin, slightly chapped ones. The Wyvern's mouth peeked open in shock and the snake took advantage,slipping a coy tongue into the mans mouth,tasting the sharp bite of fire whiskey that the man liked to indulge in and something that was addicting. Something that sparked an intense desire and could only be described as Severus Tobias Snape. Tongues slid against each other,teasing and sensual. Large hands kept him close ,settling over his curved hims and clenching tight enough that the pressure set his nerve endings ablaze. 

Vivid green eyes fluttered and his body trembled. The kiss turned to something more faster than the teen expected.Scaled hands,sliding through long hair,silky despite the greasy look obtained from prolonged exposure to potion fumes. Those same digits clenched and tangled in the hair before releasing it to trail down mans neck and past the collar of his cloak.Hard muscles tensed under pale skin but no move was made to stop him. The Lamia keened into the kiss, nails dragging across protected flesh. The submissive wanted much more.

A prickling of something reminded Harry to pull away less they be caught. Gasping they separated and the younger slipped free "You and Donovan"  
confusion flashed behind onyx irises. A gentle hand ran over a long ,thin arm,settling into the large palm "I wish to mate you both" long fingers curled over the teens hand. Gently the DADA professor pulled him to his side and lead the Savior to his tent "I have no qualms with it " they were quick through the mist. When the black tent came to view they wasted no time.Harry dashed into the small structure,looking about quickly. A cot, a bathroom, and a table,much like the set up of his own tent.. Snape followed and   
turned him around. Lips crashed together and the stumbled a bit until the teens knees hit the bed and he fell onto it. 

The man slid the zipper of his jacket down, the black cotton sliding down his side when the man hit the end of the track.Withe easy the younger shifted, allowing the material to be slid away . Long fingers slid under the white t-shirt underneath " Cloak" a thin layer of sweat had formed on the mans slightly aged brow. The serpent hissed and sat up, small fingers feeding buttons through holes and undoing clasps till the dragon's symbolic cloak fell open to reveal a black button up underneath with matching slacks and belt. The snake groaned in frustration "Merlin you have to many buttons" The older mans smiled at that and swept in for another kiss as the teen set to work on feeding more buttons through holes.There was a moan of victory as scaled,smooth hands finally touched the hero's scared chest. Tongues toying with each other as the boys jeans were unbuttoned and the zipper pulled "Fuck,Severus get your bloody clothes off before I rip them off"the man sniffed and pulled himself from a top the Lamia's body.

A flush had settled under the pearly translucent scales and the the thin chest rose and fell quickly as he attempted to regain his breath. Severus felt a growl of pleasure rumble up from his throat while he slid his cloak and shirt from his shoulders and to the floor . Harry moaned as the clunk of a belt followed and his pants were tugged free. His meager member strained against its silky boxer briefs until they to were taken from his form. The feeling of being exposed intimately to another man was oddly not as disagreeable as he though it would be. The thought that he had been participating in activities that he had once only pictured himself doing with a woman hadn't even crossed his mind till now and it still didn't phase him.

Skilled fingers ran over the lines of his hips,across his navel and up to his chest only to run back down and to his thighs that lay splayed open " Gorgeous ,Harry" the mans lips set to working the same trail as his fingers. The serpent writhed and trembled hands unsure whether to clench the bed sheets for support or to pull the man from his task for another searing kiss. In the end both needs were fulfilled as the torture ceased when the thin laps settled over his . There was a second where the euphoria of the touches seemed to spike and the teen had to stifle his cry. A gentle finger teasing the rim of his moist opening. The unused orifice twitching and shiny with eagerness "Sev" he keened, gasping as the digit dipped in. His whole body tense as it slid full into his body,walls spasming and swallowing it happily.

The Dark Fang growled and slid another in to the body beneath him reveling in each small sound his fingers brought forth "Tight..Any pain" the teen mewled and gave other ju his head at his soon to be mate's objections.. The two fell silent as Snape draped him self across the scaled form below him. His heavy organ strain against his black boxers and their lips met. The member slid free of its confines and the larger groaned as it glided against the submissive's sweet opening "I adore you" he murmured . Magic seemed to flow out of them,swirling and cocooning their bodies. Harry's throbbed "I love you" and their lips crashed together . 

It was slow, the gentle slide of the Dark Fang's overly large organ into the younger's slick body. The teen screamed his pleasure to the heavens until the tip pressed against his barrier. The couple stood still,panting as the older debated pressing forward quickly and breaking the membrane or going slow so as not to cause to much damage, his partner answered for him. widened yet slip hips lifted from the bed and with a sharp rock down he was fully breached. Tears welled in poison eyes and the dominant keened, wrapping the submissive's in his arms as he slid fully into the heat of his mate. They didn't dare move less the cause any further pain.

" Harry, shh it'll pass."

" "know but it hurts...Don't move.."

"I'm not.."

"Love you.."

The dark man gave a rare smile and kissed the teen he had come to see as the center to his world. Thin lips trailed kisses down the scaled cheek and to a delicately arched ear "I love you to, brat" the smaller gave a small huff for a laugh and kissed the mans ear. Carefully the rounded hips rolled and stuttered as the boy hissed and moaned. The larger took the cue,sliding out and back in experimentally. The gasp against his ear told him that it wasn't purely unpleasant for his submissive. His submissive. A growling purr rumbled from his throat as he rocked into the heat the teen offered, his knot resting just outside the boys opening with each inward slide.The Lamia hissed and moaned, legs tense as the pleasure built and their movements became slicker. Small drops of perspiration had begun to form on his body and roll to the forest green sheets below turning them almost black with the dampness. 

Faster, harder they built their rhythm until it was all the smaller could take. The velvety walls constricting as his nerves throbbed and flared with waves of pleasure.The member that lay unattended between their bodies twitched but other wise made no response to the orgasm. The larger made a note of the reaction, hips rocking as he pulled the snakes legs up to rest behind his thighs while he moved toward his own desperate completion. Lips melding together as the usually schooled man's movements became less practiced. A gentle flush had spread about his high cheek bones and as he began to jerk himself in and out of Harry the need to fully push himself in the boy grew "Severus" onyx eyes cracked open to look at the half lidded ones below "Do it..Please" and the man whimpered as his hips jerked.The movement stopped on his inward thrust and he was slow to push further, the large knob like structure at the base of his penis stretching the freshly used entrance to its limits.They both shuddered as it finally slid into the youth's body. Lips brushed and whispered encouragements and words of adoration spilled between them till they were both reduced to instinctual sounds there was no sliding now only the rocking and grinding of their pelvises together that mad green eyes water with desperation.

Growling desperately the dark Wyvern wrapped his fingers about the twitching member that rest against his lover's stomach and stroked it "Of fuck" the body beneath him twitched and spasmed, resting just on the verge of what would draw the older's orgasm. Measured,teasing strokes over the small piece was their down fall. a scream tore from the teen that was sure to draw attention. His lover's pale forehead was drawn tight with concentration as his knot swoll and he was left to grind in an attempt to spur his own orgasm. Black leathery wings ripped from a pale back,arching high as their owner moved.. The clenching walls and the writhing form beneath was enough. a victorious growl echoed in the tent as he spilled deep into the younger,hips rolling leisurely to ride them both through their orgasms. The experience was slow and almost mind blowing as the trembled through the last of the pleasure together,clinging to the other for support. The magic that had wove invisibly around them dissipated and the sucked in a deep breath that they hadn't known they were denied..

Their breaths mingled and soon they were indulging in a heated kiss "Love you" the professor rolled and shifted them till they were laying fully on the bed,Harry laying on top of him under the shelter that his wings offered .The submissive smiled " That's good...I love you to" his mate gave a snorting laugh as they lay there till exhaustion drew them into the awaiting arms of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It moves a little quick. Also for those who don't know the Minoan snake goddess was a sign of fertility,life and death. I know this chapter is a little quick but the next chapter will be much more interesting. Also I am going to start dedicating chapters to my good commenters.


	15. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short. Busy at the moment but im typing like crazy! Tired..Any way . Survivant (My Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter/ Harry Potter crossover fic) is up! Not done withit yet just having issues with AO3.

The morning came with the crying of the Hooded Crow. Lone in its greeting of the sun and hollow in its feeling. down below the birds branch sat a man just as abandoned and down cast. Orange eyes dull with pain and memories he wished forgotten. Usually pristine black locks fell in a tangle of messy waves, hiding his tears from the fauna that surrounded him. Never before had the man imagined that such pain could come from those three words. Three words that often brought joy to the heart and dulled the aches of loneliness.

I love you.

Hearing the teen he desired deeply say it to another was worse than heart breaking. The Lamia's confession of love shattered his entire world.The Elemental was not one to go back on his word but should it save his heart he would do as he needed . Calloused palms pressed into drying orange eyes, forcing the tears to retreat . Several minutes, the victim sat in his own turmoil, calming his soul and planning the future. Would he stay and watch over the family he desperately wished to belong to or would he leave to avoid the rejection that was sure to come?

The crow sung again over head, cutting through the sky with blades of black feathers and circling as is he were a bird of prey. Slowly the man stood, fists clenched and mind set. The bird cried again, long and deafening and he was gone. Only the few drops of salt water on the grass and rock, rolling once more down their smooth surface until returning to the ground. The pristine green blades browned and crisped till nothing but a dried ball of husks was left. Shivering in the wind as it brushed the shrubs until they to left with nothing but a gentle crack in their wake.

~~~~~  
The light was slow to rouse him,gently peaking in through the weaving of the tent, making the walls glow a soft orange.Wary green eyes fluttered open to the image of pale white. Muscles bunched under the white flesh as the Dark fang shifted Harry closer.Hissing his pleasure, the teen burrowed into his mates side "Welcome to the world of the living." the usually stern voice was playful and the Lamia was thankful. A thin,scaled arm wrapped around the muscled but thin waste "Glad to be here. Hows the weather?" the body beneath the teens scaled face shifted and the hold on his shoulders tightened. There was the noise that only came from closing a book and large hand settled over the teens head "Sunny, unfortunately. You would do better to get up and start getting dressed, Teddy must be missing you by now." the serpent sniffled and tightened his hold on his dominant before pushing himself into a sitting position . The teen murmured complaints under his breath as the ache in his nether regions made itself known.

Smiling the Dark Fang pulled his mate close, pressing a kiss to the you snake's temple " Would you like a bath?" the mention seemed to perk the serpents interest. Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation the Wyvern pulled himself from the cot. Long fingers wrapped around the black wand, carelessly thrown to the floor, and there was a series of flicks that summoned the tub and warm water. The serpent watched as the tub enlarged and steaming water slowly filled it to the half way mark "Has Donovan or Mona stopped by?" Harry shifted himself in an attempt to stand. His feet settled on the floor and his legs trembled with numbness but he managed "Mona came by ... Apparently someone left early this morning using a port key. It came back on its own due to a specialized tempus spell but she has no clue who it is that left." a scaled forehead wrinkled as the teen mirrored his guardians confusion. 

Who would leave without telling? Why would they leave and not sign the form that tells him who had given up already? Shaking his head, the teen looked at his mate. Onyx eyes trained on him and his thin lips moving "Sorry Sev. What were you saying?" the Dark Fang rolled and narrowed his eyes,as was his way. Slowly the Lamia stepped forward,looking his dominant over from head to toe "I was saying that it may have been Draco.He was complaining about being the only Veela left the other day."the tall man sunk into the water first, his body visibly relaxing in the warm water. Chuckling the serpent followed,leaning into his dominant's side "That would be OK. I will see him at school again when we return." long calloused fingers curved around and rested on a gently rounded hip.The water lapped at Snape's pectorals while Harry shifted and gabbed the shampoo from the side of the tub. Green eyes looked over the label catching the words "Chemically enhanced to reduce dandruff", he had to refrain from giggling.

"Sev?"  
"What?"  
"Do you use muggle shampoo?"  
"Yes. I'm trying to heal the damage done to my hair from several years of teaching idiots how to make potions."  
"Dandruff shampoo can help in some areas and hurt in others when it comes to hair care."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Though the chemicals keep you from having a dry scalp it isn't really good for the hair itself. Its not horrible but other shampoos are better. they do have a magical shampoo that keeps dandruff away while also introducing more beneficial nutrients to the scalp."  
"I never knew that."  
"That there was magical dandruff shampoo?"  
"No that you knew so much about shampoo.I wish you had used that ability to learn on potions and not hair care." 

The snake huffed and punched the dominant on the shoulder lightly, pouting.Silently he motioned his hand,summoning his bath products "Could you do that before" the Wyvern pulled Harry into his lap nosing at his shoulder. The teen giggled, leaning into the chest behind him "Yes and no.I could do very little wandless magic before he inheritance but after I became able to do all types of wandless magic"the boy squirmed until he sat facing his mate,still perched on the dominant's lap. Brushing hair from his own face., the Lamia set about pouring shampoo into his hand and lathering his fingers" Here I'll let you use some of my shampoo,less damaging to the hair." carefully he massaging it into the older mans scalp,enjoying the black tresses sliding through his fingers.A deep rumbling purr came from the Dark Fang's chest and instead of laughing, the submissive began to make his own pleasure known by hissing..

The bath wasn't sexual in nature, they helped clean each other while talking or just sitting in comfortable silence.Slow, languidly, the two enjoyed the warmth of the water and each others' company. Occasionally their lips would meet in gentle touches and when the breakfast bell rang the didn't rush to join the others and instead took their time drying each other off. Harry smiled as he found his cloths. folded,clean and stacked neatly on the tent's table ". Smiling he stood on his toes to kiss his mate before he began to unfold the clothes and slide them onto his form, keenly aware of the heated gaze of Severus on his skin. The Lamia gave the dragon his trouble-maker's grin,s pushing his rear out for better view, "You are a tease." there was no malicious intent behind the words only genuine amusement. 

Harry smiled and finished pulling on his clothes "Yes , I am but you know you make it so fun." the Dark Fang growled playfully and the serpent hissed and giggled as he ran out of the tent. Rolling his eyes, the professor set about dressing himself "Go check on your god son! Ill be at the Dining hall to pick you up in thirty. Be punctual!" there was a muffled call of'OK' somewhere outside. Chuckling the older man picked up his clothes, looking them over critically. Buttons were missing and there were several small holes where they had once resided. Seeing no way to salvage the shirt without evidence of its injury ,he tossed it aside and began to dress in his best, not that it would matter seeing as he cloaked himself once again.

"Long live tradition."

~~~~~

Bright green eyes stared into a matching set "Look at my Teddy bear" the child waved his arms excitedly making some sound close to 'Arry '. The snake cooed back and nuzzled the boy's tummy,letting small hands grip his hair lightly. The chubby fingers pulled sharply for a second before releasing when Harry hissed at the sharp pain in his scalp. A pink lip quivered and green eyes turned purple "Oh Ted, don't cry its ok. Im sorry! Shh" The snake bounced the crying child on his hip. Tears rolled and seeped into the green jacket,turning the shoulder almost black. The dining hall was full and the men were saying their good byes ,casting Harry the occasional look of longing. The Lamia's heart ached in sadness for these men but mating was just instinctual now, it required love and desire.

Several men went out of their way to say goodbye and make promises to return for his next meeting, A few of the older men wished him happiness with his mate and even wished him luck with 'procreating'. They all left chuckling at his flushed face "Dirty old men" he sniffed and sat Ted in his lap letting the boy suckle on his half a bottle . Snape was late but that didn't bug the serpent much, it gave him time to eat some of the fruit and bacon. Carefully he nibbled the foods,balancing his god son expertly on his thigh, and listened to the conversations buzzing about the tent.

"I don't want to go back to work! There has got to be a mountain of paperwork just-"

"This was fun while it lasted...I hope t be one of those who returns when-"

"I will miss the food.. Harry has spoiled my pallet with his delicious-"

"Harry."

The cultured but soft voice made the snake look up. Molten grey eyes were sad, almost empty "Draco, whats wrong" there was a piece of parchment clutched to the blondes chest. Black formal robes of baggy fit usually meant that something grave had happened.Looking at the other teens pale hand he spotted a newspaper,open, and the place held with a thumb.Gunmetal grey met poison green and slowly the paper was handed over. Spidery yet elegant script ran in neat lines on the bordered paper, the Malfoy family crest sat both at the top and bottom of the parchment while a wax stamp of the same monogram sat beside the signature of Narcissa Malfoy(née Black).

My Dearest Draco,

I am aware that you are currently packing to return to school but I can not allow you to return their immidiately... My dragon,You will be returning home for the next two days to attend a funeral. My remaining sister was found dead in her bed only an hour ago by her doctor. Andromeda , your aunt, left you her meager fortune and me a letter. I need you my dragon...Your father does not offer comfort and I am lucky to be allowed to pay for her cremation. Draco, I request that you come home and pay your respects as tradition states. Her ashes are to be given to Harry . She wrote in her will that she wishes to be spread on the waves, when the tide is low and the sun is falling. Dromeda was always a romantic. Please give the Potter boy my condolences and inquire about Theo , I would like to know of my great nephew . Harry is welcome to join you during the mourning, your father even extends the invitation.

Sincerely,  
Narcissa Malfoy née Black  
The Lady of the Most Noble House of Malfoy

Green eyes stared at the letter as if unable to comprehend the words "No..Andy..No."the paper fell across his mostly empty plate and the infant looked up at him curiously. Harry felt another fit coming on, the pain already deep and throbbing in his heart, the call building in his throat "Harry" the Lamia turned and held his godson close. Breathing irregular,he stood and moved away from the blonde who called for him. Eyes burning with moisture and throat tight with sorrow, the serpent ran. Teddy clung to him,crying with him but unaware of the cause.

The black tent came into view and the teen wasted no time in entering .Setting his ward down , the submissive threw himself beside him, unable to respond to the matching cries of sorrow from the child. The sheets had been changed but now, the deep emerald green was turning grey with moisture. There were calls outside the tent drowned out by sobs and the ringing that came with crying oneself into sickness. Bile burned the snakes throat and as he struggled to swallow it back again someone entered the tent. The shadow fell over the bed "Harry." the man received a sniffle of acknowledgement. The Potions Master pulled the teen into his arms "Harry, crying doesn't suit you. Where is my idiotic Lion with a heart of steel ?" the man was struggling to calm his mate. Long fingers combed through soft curling raven hair, trembling as the boy cried into his cloak. The thing would be a mess of snot and tears after the teen calmed. Onyx eyes fell on the infant who was crying into his sheets. 

Severus rocked the distraught submissive, unsure of what to do. The infant on the bed had managed to cry himself asleep and Harry was soon to be joining. The Lamia trembled in anguish , coughing , before his shivers lessened. The snake was unconscious and this was Snape's chance. With excessive care and worry he conjured a patronus. The doe looking at him before bounding off in search of his greatest desire.

~~~~~

The sun faded and with it's disappearance the last of the unmated dominants popped away. There had been no movement from inside the tent. No entrances or exits. The crying had stopped but the scent of tears still lingered for those with enhanced smelling ability. Mona paced outside the tent, one hand buried deep in her hair and pulling while the other held her wand. One ,two , three , four steps and then she would stop and turn. One, two, three, four steps, repeat. 

The sky was black and the trees quiet. Only one pale light shone through the black masses that made the figure of the Forbidden Forest. It floated gently among the shadows, drawing the guardians' attention. Rodger stood from his seat on the ground and stared as the large animal bound from the forest. The doe shaped light looked at then both before bounding through the wall of the tent. The two Councel members waited silently . 

There was a hushed whisper and a whine of protest. A rumbling purr sounded and the tent flap pulled back. Severus Snape's stood there, Teddy settled on his hip and his head tilted back. He slid out of the tent and glared at the opening till a figure stepped out. Face scales were missing in places and green eyes rimmed red. The teen caught the dark eyes that were the vampires and she gasped.

Empty. The boys eyes were there but they were void. The glint of mischievousness , the shine of hope and the only slightly haunted haze that made Harry Harry were gone. Severus frowned and pulled the teen to his side " Come. We will return to the castle and put you both to bed." the Lamia nodded and buried his face in his mates side. The tent folded and shrunk behind them until only a small , black circular device was left. Rodger picked it up and slipped it in the professor's pocket. Experimentally he brushed the teens hair and the boy keens as if struck. Onyx eyes blazed until the shapeshifter hunched his neck and looked away.

Not a sign of submission but of apology and neutrality. The Dark Fang nodded and looked to the female guardian "He will be put in my quarters. We will apparate to the gate and walk from there. Take Teddy to your mate. He is in no state to care for Teddy." the dominant nodded, taking the sleeping toddler in her arms. She jumped when not a second later the pop from the couples apparation sounded.

~~~~~

The boy didn't respond beyond glances and primal noises. He pet the curled licks from the damaged yet still beautiful face "I'm sorry Harry... My patronus couldn't find him. Harry , I love you," the boy blinked at him for a moment . The light Touch of a scaled hand on his cheek made the usually stoic man smile. The teen was still in there but buried under layers of grief "Severus. He's gone... You... You won't get tired of me to? I'm. Always weepy and troublesome. So troublesome, just like you used to say." green eyes shined with tears. 

Gentle fingers brushed away the moisture while thin lips pressed to plump chapped ones. Pulling away , the Wyvern extracted a vial from his cloak "Here." he pulled the stopper and pressed it to his mates lips. The liquid drained into the teens mouth and the lithe body relaxed immediately. Snape's kissed the boy again before standing and exiting his bed chambers. He grasped the door knob, ready to pull it closed " Don't worry Harry. I'll get him. " he sighed as the door slid shut with a final click and he headed for the portrait hole.


	16. In the Blink of an Eye

Desolate fields,that was the only way to describe the teens eyes at this point. Weeks of tears,separation, and pain of the heart were taking their toll.No,not on his appearance but his expression,his character. The promise to come out to the public had been pushed off till he was of a 'more stable mind set'. Even now,as he lay beside his mate,the boy showed no sign of recovery,just sad eyes and desperation. Long fingers carded through the hair that rest against the curve of the boys neck "Harry,look at me." the Dark Fang stiffened under his hollow gaze. Severus Tobias Snape wasn't ever one to truly feel the cold but now he felt as if ice had spread through his veins.

Swallowing down the urge to coddle his mate,the Wyvern managed to force out what had been on his mind "You...Harry,do you want to go on a trip? This depression isn't healthy and though you still go to classes..I wish you would go to your friends as well." he cradled the scaled face in his large hand,watching as thick lashes fluttered closed at the contact. The boy was beautiful,breathtakingly so,even in his pain "I believe it will do you good...We can go to Hogsmead this weekend as well if you'd like." and the Lamia just glanced at him again, through half lidded eyes "That sounds...nice..We can go to the triple W?" the professor managed not to flinch at the question,barely.With a heavy sigh and a relieved smile,Snape nodded "Of course,anything.I just don't want you moping about like Myrtle in her toilets." the half-snake cracked a smile at that.

The flutter of movement against his side almost made the ex-spy jump until thing,delicate fingers curled against him in a loose hold.The warmth that had been so far slowly moved closer to his side until the scaled savior was using him as an over extended body pillow "Love you." the soft statement made his heart throb and his inner dragon hiss in awareness,in anger at the pain that his voice still held.Unable to resist,he curled his arm around his submissive,holding the slight form as the other slipped into a uneasy sleep.Again he sighed,noting that he really need to stop, and stared at the familiar ceiling of his quarters "Miki." a small house elf appeared with a pop "Inform the headmistress that Harry has agreed to go one a....vacation..In order to right himself.We will be accompanying the other students to Hogsmead as well.Thank you." and the elf popped away as quickly as it had come. The sparse room was silent,Severus' possessions having been moved slowly into Harry's rooms including the grandfather clock he had salvaged from his child hood home.

Dark eyes narrowed in thought as the green eyed beauty slept.Maybe a trip to the partially renovated and rebuilt Spinster's End? A trip to one of Harry's many homes? Some where neither of them had ever been before? He had much to Murmuring,eyes slowly growing heavy with his overly draining thoughts,the Dark Fang fell into the darkness of sleep with only thoughts of his impending vacation on his mind.

~~~~~

"Don,baby, Mommy has good news."

Yes ,mum?"

"Come look at mummy's face.What does this mean?"

A long ,water pruned finger ran over the inked markings that decorated her face. The young boy that stood in front of her crouching form,making a face at the simplicity of the answer "Its is a mark of power.The mark of the Grave Walkers,our founding ancestors."his small form was scooped up easily into the woman's rounded arms.Many years of working for to support them both in the fields around the village had made his musculature much different from many's view of perfect but she was often claimed to have her own charm. Black inky tendrils of hair fell down her back contrasting with the lime green dress she had chosen for the occasion.

"So very smart! The Grave Dancer came to see me today...He was highly impressed with you...He even offered to pay for your first ink and agreed that you are to be marked as I was."

The boys bright orange eyes,shone with joy,matching her own lighter but no less happy ones.Laughing he hugged her,not even complaining when she ruffled his unruly onyx hair "When can we go mom?" he bounced excitedly in her hold,making her chuckle and set him down,less she loose her grip. The young elemental ran around her legs,smiling and skipping every other round with his excitement "You go later this week. Dancer Nix will be coming along."her legs were captured in a tight hug at the information. 

The two laughed as the mother finished the dishes from their dinner,looking between her young sun and the window that looked out over the fields she often worked. Movement caught her eye and with a thump a mans face hit the window making her squeak and laugh "Your terrible Bowen!" she yanked the window open,looking at the grinning man just outside it .He looked similar to her though his skin was darker in tone and he was bulky with excessive muscle. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.before the man broke away to go the next four steps to the door.

He scooped Donovan up as he stepped in,kissing the woman once more "What has you so happy,love?" she held him,careful of her son as she pecked her husband's lips once more .A small smile spread over her face as she looked to her son,attempting to hug his father despite his short arms , "He is to be marked with the Grave Dancer blessing. Our ancestors look on him fondly." the man cheered,using his arm to boost his son up and swing him about "Thats my boy! Thats my boy.."

The dream faded away as their owner awoke,scrubbing at his eyes and coughing weakly. Sitting up,he looked around frowning as a desk piled with papers came into view.A golden feathered head popping into his line of sight,looking at him curiously with solid black eyes before its curved beak opened in a happy screech.Smiling,the man reached out to scratch its neck gently before he stood,walking tiredly to his desk to look over the papers,reports on his assignment and division all finished as well as several ignored and un-open letters.Two weeks straight to finish all the work he'd missed from the Meeting. Pulling his wand,he cast his wordless lighting charm and the room suddenly became illuminated,forcing him to blink.

Donovan hadn't gone home,nor run away to some god awful land far away,he had submerged himself in work and refused to give into his boss' urging for him to return to the Lamia he had left to a happy future with Severus Snape. He couldn't bare to even make the man sound evil for stealing Harry in his mind and that's what hurt most,that despite the pain he felt,he couldn't be angry with either of them. The elemental fell into his desk chair.sighing until a fifty pound griffin took up perching in his lap.He shook in his silent laughter at the hatchlings behavior,griffin or not,Matilda was in no way graceful like her clutch mates and behaved more like a playful dog.

Large gentle hands smoothed down her feathers and fur,making the creature coo.With little guilt he stayed this way,Matilda lazing in his lap and him in his chair,petting her idly.time passed in silence and contentment "Donovan-there's that bloody bird!"Matilda gave a screech in her surprise,small wings flapping until she managed to jump out of his lap and pounce the man in the door way.Ruddy red hair in curly whisps sat on his head matching the color of the shadow on his face.the white lab coat that sat on his shoulders so overly familiar at this point.amber eyes watched as the man fought the small hybrid from his form.

The interaction wasn't uncommon between the two but Seeking the rough looking man smile as he played with the griffin was always something to behold.Matilda put up a good fight but eventually she was pushed off and Robert was able to stand .He shooed the creature away and she bolted out the door "Donovan" the mute pulled his eyes from the closed door to his boss "I have something to show you."a black brow roses,stretching inked skin. The thick bundled paper skidded across the desk,pushing papers close to the edge and knocking letters to the floor.Casting a glare at the red-headed biologist,Don began to pull at the brown ties.The binding gave and he wrapped the twine into loops before putting it down and picking up the paper.

"Carriage Accident in Hogsmead Results in Death of a Young Child"

Orange eyes glanced worriedly at the other "No it isn't Teddy,some boy a year away from being in Hogwarts didn't manage to get out of the way quick enough.Page four and five. Shaky hands pulled the pages a part till he came to the pages he needed.

"Hogwart's Lamia in Intensive Care at Saint Mungo's!"

He could hear his blood flowing in his veins,feel the way his heart stuttered and almost stopped.Things were running slow "Donovan?Shit! Joel,get the medical team up here! He's-" and everything sank into blackness,a sharp pain flowing between his heart and head as he succumbed to despair in the blink of an eye.

'Harry...Harry...Oh Merlin Harry ....I'm sorry...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes! I went there! Harry is in a bad way,Donovan is still the man we all love and Snape is stepping up to the plate to take care of his team. I know the switch may be confusing but there is a time lapse between these two things.Really really sorry about the delay and how short it is.RL is not pleasant and im having to find a job which isn't as easy as it sounds.


	17. White Walls and Dying Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, so sorry guys! Life is still kicking me right where it hurts. In a matter of months I have lost my best friend,been forced to live with the person who hates me most again, take care of my cancer surviving mother,get a job, and lost my boyfriend..At an anime convention that was supposed to be my ONLY vacation for this year. Thank you everyone for being so patient,I will be more active now that my writer's block is passed( I really didn't know how to get through this chapter for a day or so,had to talk with friends) and my life is calming a little. Consider this my Thanksgiving gift. No hanky panky though,very angsty but..it fits for me right now . Love you guys,I love how popular Of Snakes and Men is to. When I wrote this in the beginning I thought just having 20 readers would be nice.To see it now,I actually get teary eyed...
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter(Thats all JK Rowling, brilliant person,this lady.)
> 
> BIG WARNING : MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!

The air was stale and the white walls were anything but comforting...Not that any one in the room paid it much attention seeing as the attention of everyone settled on the prone form,pale white scales only a shade or so away from being the same as the sheets that rest under them.Black hair,usually long and beautiful, rest in an unkempt halo of dull black curls.His face barely visible under a muggle breathing mask and a large pad of gauze that rest over the closed right eye. Only one person sat ,the rest standing and fidgeting with the tension that settled over them all. Hands,large and thin fingered clutched at the fragile,almost feminine hand of the teenager in the bed.

A woman ,robust and clad in a loosely hanging doctors coat and green robes stood to the right of the bed,close to the door "He should be fine but...hes mentally unable to cope. Harry Potter isn't in control of his body and the baser instincts of his creature are telling him that... Its his fault..He may not be vain but his creature is...I can't help this,only you can." the healer reached out ,to pat a black clad shoulder only to have equally dark eyes glaring her away.The woman didn't waste the warning,scurrying out the door and letting it swing shut behind her. The only sound in the room was the steady whush noise that came from the machine currently connected to the boy.

"Severus.."  
"Silence."  
"Harry isn't in a condition to be attending classes...Weasley claims that..that it was just a sudden thing..."  
"Don't Poppy..."  
"Severus..He JUMPED from the astronomy tower! Were lucky all he did was conk his head! If Ronald hadn't noticed him falling while on his broom..He would very well be dead or close to it."

Silence came again and the woman was forced to sigh in defeat as the same,dark glare that was given to the healer from before settled on here "I am returning to Hogwarts, the students should as well." Only a few of them had come,Ronald Weasley hand managed to get off with only a broken arm that Poppy dealt with on her own but..Harry was a creature and while they did often come to Hogwarts, a lamia who somehow managed to sustain a head wound despite the enhanced healing and toughness of body was not something that Poppy knew a thing about. Several of the people in this room were creatures as well, the familiar forms of Nadeen and Mona occupied the corner and Rodger didn't stand to far away from them conversing with an older woman and a cross looking man. Minerva hadn't been able to stay, the papers having caught wind already of "Harriet's " attempted suicide.

Even now,at Saint Mungo's, several members of the council stood guard and would remain till things had calmed and Harry was deemed stable enough to be left alone with his equally grieving mate. Whispers were exchanged between Counsel members and the occasional scuffle of feet was heard as people shifted into more comfortable positions of standing. The windows that made up half of one of the walls were covered in thick white curtains but an orange glow was beginning to creep onto them when Harry's self-claimed mothers approached the bed. The larger,darker haired woman handing her veiled hat to the smaller blonde "Harry," she took up the Lamia's free hand "We'll be waiting for you to come back...Naveen and I will even finish the transfer of Snape's things into your quarters...Love you Harry." she stooped low to place a kiss on his temple,the blonde doing the same till they both left the room.

The curtains on the window now shone a bright yellow with the suns light "Sir," Black eyes left the visage of his comatose mate to look at the healer in the doorway "I...I know its against protocol but..My brother is a Veela and I know a rejected submissive creature when I see one.." the brunette came into the room,her white coat making her seem more like a muggle doctor than a witch healer. White loafers kept her feet covered and black pants flared off her legs "We had an emergency transfer this morning, an elemental with a head wound and near dehydration..Hes on the third floor in room twenty one..Adrian wouldn't want me to not help when I know the story..It may not be the man he talked about but..I suggest looking into it anyway.." the woman nodded,adjusting the thin framed glasses that slid off her nose. Severus hadn't let his eyes stray off his mate after she entered the room "Thank you." the healer paused in the door way,looking back with a smile before slipping out and pulling the door closed behind her.

The Counsel members were scattered around,the elderly in chairs and the younger on the floor,all sleeping. The only movement in the room the blinking of Severus' eyes and the rise and fall of everyone's chests .The Dark Fang could only stare at his mate,still bandaged and with raw patches in the place of many of his scales "Harry...I...I don't know what to do...I've searched far and wide but no one seems willing to help me..I've failed you so much maybe you would have been better off with him.." he shifted to sit on the bed,careful of the tubes that pushed air into his small mates lungs.Limp clack hair twisted on his fingers as he pushed black hair from a troubled forehead. thin lips moved down to press to the teens head,where the infamous scar had once sat "I need you...As much as I criticize your class work and poke fun at you,its out of habit and only because I love you and want to help...Your perfect." the wyvern wouldn't admit to these words in front of others but to his ,sleeping, mate he would admit anything and everything. Sighing he brushed the black hair back from the boys face and smiled as the wrinkles that expressed the half-snakes worries disappeared.Moving to stand,the man stilled as his cloak weighed him down, a glance revealing that the boy had shifted enough to wrap his fingers in the material.

Sighing ,he moved to pry them away only for his hand to be grabbed instead by the matching appendage. Slowly , the trembling fingers left the flesh of his arm , attempting to grasp the mask that covered Harry's face. It seemed almost comically quick how fast everyone woke up around them only to be ushered from the room by rushed healers and assistants.Dull green eyes,shining in a way they hadn't in a long while,watched in the gaps between the healers rushing to record his stats and run different spell scans "Severus." it was not the almost pleasant chime the professor had gotten used to before the mating but it was still his mates voice. Pitch black eyes narrowed in on the weak smile that the teen offered from his reclined position,ever so slowly the tubes that had been settled in the boy's nose were removed and the majority of the healers excused themselves.

Only one healer remained now a solitary figure in earthy green and black with a scroll in hand and crescent glasses settled low on the thin bridge of his nose "Mister Potter.."Green eyes looked from the teen to the raven haired man at his side. A very dry smile spread over the healers aged face "It seems that your mate has helped bring you to.Your wounds have healed up and we were really just waiting for you to come to...Now, I am a healer for the COMC..You have been distressed due to the absence of a mate..Though..It is not this one which is the only person registered..."a wand was pulled from the blonde's robes and moved in a quick arch,a chair forming on the opposite side of the teens bed "Spill it. I am the one that determines whether or not you get to leave here and its not happening till we are sure that Harry here doesn't successfully eradicate the Lamia species by suicide." the arch of a shaped but still masculine brow had the boy flushing with shame.

A look was shared between the two mates,green eyes slowly filling with the despair that had been thought lost after this ordeal 'You have read the papers,the reports, everything pertaining to Harry's or 'Harriet's' mating history. Donovan Braiden fled from him,from us...It is a sore subject and I would think you to be aware that its discussion may be triggering for my mate." A strong squeeze was given to the ailing teen's hand and a dark glare sent toward the blond. while most would sweat or cower,he sat calmly,smiling in an all knowing and challenging way "Ah so there is truth in all the guessing and gossip... Well then,Mister Braiden is also currently being seen by a COMC directed healer...I doubt you will be forced to wait long for him to be brought around." the healer stood,stooping down to look into the green eyes, darkening once more "Now then..before you get any idea's." a large hand darted up,pulling the teens jaw down while the other poured a rank,viscous purple liquid into the Lamia's throat.Several minutes passed as the teen jerked and gurgle before swallowing the potion down with a glare. The healer and the former potion's master looked to each other now "Sleeping draught?" a nod was given. Slowly,Harry fought and succumbed to the effects "Modified for the resistant creatures,something your dear missing mate's boss came up with in fact. Mister Snape..I suggest watching him more carefully.." the two exchanged a look,tension building.

The two larger men stayed that way,staring each other down, a dominants challenge but nothing to be acted upon "I will see you both again soon." the blonde grit out before escaping out the door. Severus watched the other go with a sneer before turning his eyes to his once again sleeping mate and groaning "You are so troublesome." he sighed and managed a tired smile as he stood to once again sit on the bed.Gathering the slighter form to his body,the Dark Fang laid them both down in the sheets,white as the walls and so much like his mates inner core "Just a little longer.." his chest vibrated,inner creature happy to hold his mate once again "Then he'll be with us.." black eyes slowly closing as he followed the other off into the blissful numbness of unconsciousness.


	18. Sub Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not enough time for me to apologize to the degree i desperately want to. To my fans that are still reading,Thank you.Some of you have been here since the very beginning,some of you found us along the way but all of you re what inspired me to break out of my depression and keep going.If it weren't for all f you Osam would be dead and yet,here we are. Please,feel free to leave comments on what you think of the story? Tell me who you desperate want to see Harry mated with.I will happily see what my limited imagination can spit out for you given time.
> 
> As usual I do not own Harry Potter or his book companions but i have plenty of my characters running a muck now.

It was slow,sweet and fleeting across his cheek,a teasing touch of fingers. It seemed to linger before the touch ended and in its place something else pressed against his skin. Moist,unfamiliar and yet..He longed for so much more.Scaled arms found their way against the sturdy bulk of a male form,the body shaking but the silence still surrounding him.Donovan...The name fell from his lips like a prayer for mercy "Donovan,Donovan, Don.." he sobbed them like a dying man as he clung to the person who touched him so sweetly...

"Harry."

That easy drawl of his name was like a mallet on fine china ,shattering his heart and leaving only the familiar pain and regret he had come to know in its place.Severus made his heart flutter still and yet he ached so painfully "Sev..Im sorry ..I thought.." he didn't dare continue as he opened his eyes.The man looked awful. The usual pale pallet seemed almost sickly now with its lack of color and he sported rings almost as dark as his eyes "Oh Sev...Im so sorry..." the teen choked on his words as he looked at his mate,arms tightening around him now.

Snape had suffered,seeing Harry locked up.The Counsel had tried to think of anything to keep Harry safe and out of confinement but...The boy had proven to many times that he was in no condition to be left alone.Hogwarts had agreed to release him to the hospital,sending various books and homework as well as many gifts and cards encouraging'Harriet' to get well soon.The Mental ward wasn't so bad though..Harry did enjoy seeing familiar faces,soldiers from the war who'd been cursed a few to many times or even just held under it to long.

The two seemed all to happy to draw up some form of stability together "Its okay Harry...Its okay..."the teen had been reduced to silent sobs now and the wyvern felt his inner creature hiss in disapproval.To much had happened to them,they had been challenged as a couple from day one but they still tried,they tried to be good for each other. Snape had tried to talk to the other dominant who had caused this but...the Counsel intervened and posted guards..They had physically ,made it impossible for him to even try and get the man to forgive them..Now it was just about killing them both.

"Your both awake."

The nurse was always the same for Harry now. An older sort of woman with ebony curls with a few grey strands mixed in and a deep mocha skin the stood out with her white robes.

"The alarms were going off..another dream im guessing...want some Dreamless Sleep tonight?" It came as no surprise when the two mates broke apart and the smaller shook his head "Alright hun...but if it keeps on like this we may have to give it to you anyway....your heart might not make it to much longer,understand?"Harry just smiled for her,getting one in return before the woman left his room.They refused to allow him a window,at least one that lead outside.The walls were bare and white,a tv was to the left of the foot of the bed,anchored into the corner parallel from the door,and his bed rest in the middle. Nothing but a bed and as enchanted bubble that allowed him to see a tv but not touch it.

Slowly they were learning to settle into this new life of medical check ups and constant observation. Gentle fingers moved to slide through lack luster black curls and a sunken face " Harry... I... I think you should have another meeting soon." The silence that followed was the Dark Fangs only warning. The statement wasn't to out there, Harry looked unwell and needed a different type of care. Severus could love the Lamia as much as he wanted but the ways he showed it just weren't helping his recovery. A low humming noise was heard as the snake boy ( as that was his preferred gender identity though he accepted the gift of the rest)thought deeply. Dulled green eyes caught the darker gaze of his lover "Alright." The man was stunned.

The Lamia's smile was so soft, so fragile, that all the professor could do was kiss him chastely " So proud of you." His words nearly lost on the other's lips.

"You will have to help me get back to at least looking healthy."

"Understood."

"You can't...you can't scare any of them off purposely without me agreeing either."

The former spy gave one of his infamous scowls but agreed to it.

"And... I want him to get a invitation ." 

Severus sighed but conceded as he called for a nurse. The man managed to slip into the bed, his smaller mate laying along his side with a loose arm across his waist. The Lamia listened to the deep sound of the half dragon's heart pumping in his chest "You called for me?" A sweet looking blond woman peaked in, smiling at the scene the two made. The DADA professor hardly cared about being seen as affectionate with Harry, only because it was with Harry that he was affectionate. Shifting up, Harry pouted against his robes but didn't relinquish his hold " I want a specialist to see to Harry's scale regrowth and nutrition. I'd also like to meet with one of the council members if you don't mind calling up to ... The head trauma ward."the woman chirped an affirmative before prancing off to do as was asked.

Deft fingers danced across the flat plains of the Dark Fang's stomach only to be caught in his hands " Really Potter?" He rolled to hover above the teen in the bed, the look he was given so normal that it was almost to much. The playful half grin , followed by the linking of fingers at the nape of the sturdier man's neck , was almost to much for the spy to bear " Well ... I want to .... It's been a while and..." The boy just flushed, looking through his thick lashes at the man above. 

Thin chapped lips fell onto the slightly plumper ones below and soon enough Harry was picking through the buckles,buttons, and ties that kept his cloak in place. It seemed forever before he managed to release the boy from his own thin layer of disposable paper like robes. Snape growled as he fell onto his mate, worshiping his body with kisses and using his own form to block any ones view of his mate from the door. A thigh found its way between scaled thighs while a hand grasped the slowly filling shaft that lay against the teen's thigh. 

Pumping it slowly, the Lamia gasping and bucking as it became turgid enough to stand alone . Chuckling, the wyvern kissed the hero sweetly " So beautiful." The teen whimpered some plea as his hips moved of their own accord, thighs slightly wet and pre already gathering to pool in his naval.A gentle finger ran from tip to base of the serpent's shaft before settling against the gleaming folds just beyond. A hissing moan gathered the Dark Fangs attention " Severus! Don't be an arse and do it! Please." The man smirked but complied. Carefully , he urged the boy up and onto his hands and knees " As you command." He settled his prick against the eager opening of the Lamia's sex. The slide in pulling noises of tortured bliss from both of them. They wouldn't last long, but as the rocked together, Long fingers settled over the slender more delicate ones of the being below. They curled together as the pace picked up, a scaled chest falling to the bed below. They didn't speak only moaned and sighed until they stilled together with choked off noises and fell to the bed once again. The professor falling to one side and pulling his mate to lay on him once again, tucking himself away and closing up his pants with one hand. 

The teen snickered weakly and got a gentle tap to his bare rear in retaliation "Cheeky." There was a snort of amusement at their doorway and the blanket was pulled over the teen quickly. Their usual doctor stood there , eyes roaming over what little he could see of Harry not covered by the blanket "Monsieur Huffman, I asked for a specialist not a general doctor." Harry remained silent, resigned to facing the passive aggressive show off that the two creatures would undoubtedly engage in. The mated pair had come to the conclusion that the man was a Veela, an older one but still a creature. The submissive hasn't paid him much attention, not because he wasn't a good example of a dominant but because he and Severus seemed almost hostile to each other. 

"I'm a specialist for Harry. I am trained to aid all reptilian creatures."

"I want a cosmetic specialist."

"Cosmetic? His face is already healed up beautifully! That boy needs no work what so ever!"

" He wants to get rid of the dark circles and return the health to his hair."

"'He' does?"

"Yes, he thinks it will be beneficial when he has his next meeting."

"Harry?"

The lamia had been ignoring the two for the most part " Yes ?" He looked at the two dominants, both wearing amused expressions. Smiling, blanket still bunched around him to cover his nudity, he chuckles" Sorry I was just... In my own mind." He nods, as if accepting his own answer. The doctor straightened at that " And how do you feel?" The lamia would be surprised but it was a common question nowadays. Biting his lips he shrugs " I'm not sad... Well I am but now.." Green eyes caught the secretly warm gaze of his mates "I know that it just wasn't to happen and that... Severus is still my mate, that even if Don didn't see what I had to offer... Someone did." There was the noise of a pen scratching on parchment and the trio looked to see a person in the door. Harry seemed to choke as he made eye contact, blue eyes so dark that the flecks of gold and green seemed to copy the night sky in winter. Black curls tickling thin shoulders and more curls in a loose bun on the white coated doctors head.

A blue jumper peaked from under the muggle button coat and black trousers I closed the shapely legs beneath " Hello. I'm Healer Hyacinth , but please call me Linn." The unfamiliar healer stepped in and the all went rigid. Jumping, the man went to step back "I'm sorry! I'm supposed to ask permission before trespassing on another submissive's territory. Can I come in please?" The Lamia just nodded , unconsciously letting his blanket slip to show his shoulders. They could see how this new healer seemed wary, watching the dominants carefully, as he stepped close enough to touch Harry. 

"Fae?" 

The label hung in the air making the healer turn from looking over his new patient to the dominant watching him closely. Linn stood only an inch taller than Harry with his bun up. He was much thinner though. All in all something in Harry found him to be a good example of a submissive "Yes . Now I have been assigned to be ..." He seemed to think hard for a moment " a friend I guess? The COMC contacted me before your meeting but I was helping an elf birth her first child over in Egypt but... The climate didn't agree with her and she fell ill in her last term... Sorry I'm babbling! Anyway I'm here to be a friend and a healer! I'm an obstetrician and a highly experienced pediatrician." The dominants looked at him blankly while Harry smiled bemusedly. 

The fae was a character, all serious one moment and space brained the next " You are positively adorable." The lamia laughed openly at the other man's blushing. There was a forced cough and the submissives' attention turn to the unamused face of Healer Huffman "We were discussing Harry's cosmetic needs so he will be able to hold another meeting soon." The new healer nodded. Looking back at the half naked teen ,Linn arched a brow "From what I saw it was a conversation between two dominants, Harry ?" The teen spared the two dominants a brief look , nodding. Dark green eyes bore into the two men boredly before turning to smile at his patient "Well the can talk about that themselves , I'd rather talk to you Harry , do you mind if I sit?" The strange man motioned to the end of the bed. Severus hissed but the look his mate gave him had him suppressing the noise and returning to his bickering with Huffman .

"I'd much rather he be our healer." 

"Truly? A submissive healer who's only.. Ill say about twenty six? He's a child! " 

"Least he doesn't make his patients uncomfortable . You have a terrible bed side manner."

"Like your attitude is any better."

The bickering continued as the short man sat himself on the bed, pulling his feet under him and making himself comfortable. The repent couldn't help but feel that Huffman was right about his age. Linn barely looked any older than himself and yet he was a healer " Alright. Now, I heard there was a incident with you and a dominant but from what I can tell your doing great! I was there once but -" the healer drew short, covering his mouth " Sorry. Lets talk about you. Har-" the lamia shook his head. Something about the creature sitting on his bed , all innocence and care , made Harry's Lamia side shiver pleasantly "No go ahead. I'm curious. Your the first sub who's come to talk to me and I find you pleasant to be around, unlike Huffman." The dominants were to busy snarking at each other to pay them any attention. The fae's face seemed to light up as he smiled "I'm glad to hear that Harry. Let me start again. When I was your age, first came into my inheritance, my parents weren't so keen on registering me... It wasn't till after I graduated from Hogwarts that I was able to become registered and have my first Meeting. I fell so badly in love to , this elemental was so sweet and charming, an older man with greeting red hair and bright yellow eyes! He followed me around, gave me tomes of healing spells and books on muggle medicine... He ended up having to fight a Veela when the dominants started to display though. They fought and fought and I didn't even want them to because I'd already chosen but my guards kept me from getting involved." Harry shivered, he could see the deep sadness so similar to his own in the man's eyes. Swallowing thickly, the healer pressed on" he died in my arms though... I kissed him but once, we weren't mated but I wanted to and he was taken from me... My meeting was ended on account of my depression and when the next one came around I just couldn't connect to any of the dominants so I held only a few more before giving up and putting my all into my work. You though, you should be happy. You have a good dominant for him to take care of you and fight for you like he has." The two looked to the dark fang who sat , brow arched and scoffing at the standing healer in the room. 

Nodding in agreement he looked to the healer again, looking over the curve of his neck, something didn't seem right there, like a glamour " Linn, I can call you that yes? Right now I don't need a pediatrician or an obstetrician but I think a friend here at the hospital who could keep Sev and I far from Huffman's care would be wonderful. "The lamia was trying to smile but his eyes kept landing on the glamour. Linn nodded though turning to look at Harry once again while he magically summoned a quill and summoned some sort of documents "That's perfectly fine! I just need you and your mate to sign these to transfer your care to me instead of Huffman ."the submissive noodles enthusiastically before gasping and summoning something else. The lamia jumped as the paper robe settled over his body "Thanks?" The little healer nodded. Still the dominants bickered on "Does your mate do that? Fight with other dominants to distraction." The healer laughed, shaking his head. Smiling sadly ,he hummed "I don't have a mate but I'm certain if I did he probably would. Almost all dominants are like this , wait till you mate another dominant, then the fighting really begins." Harry groaned, smiling though. The Lamia hadn't even noticed ,really, but he was so calm, so happy just sitting here talking with this new healer, that the pain that had taken hold of his heart had seemed to fade.

Looking to the slighter man laughing at the thunderous expression of the Lamia's now former doctor,holding the transfer of care contract in his shaking hands, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the man's antic ..Though Snape's smug grin may have had a part to play in his amusement as well.


	19. Home

The hospital room was silent, the steady hum of the breathing devices had ceased, the television turned off, and the three occupants gathered at the door way stood silently. The tallest of the three walked through the doorway, unwilling to be cowed with fear of the public, robes billowing and an arm thrown out for his wary mate . A full two weeks in Hyacinth's care and the Lamia had made more progress than he had with his former healer. A daily set of vita potions, personally brewed by the healer with the help of Snape, as well as a lot of encouragement from and talking with the fae had gone a long way. Already the luster had returned to the serpent's hair, his scales seemed brighter in their whiteness and the dullness that once glazed his eyes was near nonexistent. Harry looked better and with the return of his beauty and strength, his confidence found it's way back. The friendship he formed with the other submissive was a quick one, Linn had been there to calm his night episodes without the use of potions. Linn had been there every hour, every day , and had even sacrificed returning to his home for him. The Lamia cried on him, clung to him and even slept on him all in the course of a fortnight . Severus allowed it as well ("Who am I to complain if my mate needs a non sexual companion to get better if it obviously works?") and was glad that the hasty decision to drop Huffman and take to Hyacinth had proved a success. The COMC was ecstatic , planning his next meeting and already calling in tutors to see to him during his later months of pregnancy.

They had waited for this day, breaths held, press cowed like dogs by several different Pureblood families. The wizarding news (A new addition to their world to aid the slow spread of information) had been full of well wishers gathering together from all over Europe for the past week. Today was finally the day, the day that they were to step back into a world of color.   
Harry's green eyes stared at the distinct break in tiles that marked the end of the room and the beginning of the bustling hall outside. Healers came and went with patients , scribbling down notes or just talking easily. It was different than the solemn air that the half serpent had been kept in for most of his stay. The flowing black green dress swayed around his scaled legs as he stepped out into the world beyond his room. All at once the smells came and if he hadn't been so happy to be free , the teenager would have been knocked out with it's intensity. A steady hand settled in the curve of his back and Harry turned and smiled at his mate. Snape just cocked an eyebrow, side stepping so that their healer could step out of the room behind him. Black curls bounced as the fae emerged, several scrolls and a quill floating behind him as he adjusted his royal blue ruffled blouse and black trousers. A black holster shifted on his hip as he looked over the hovering scrolls. Flicking a careful wrist ,the quill finished scribbling one last thing in a flourish before all of the documents floated to a nearby nurses station and diss appeared in a filing box .  
Stormy blue eyes turned to them, shining despite their intensity "Paperwork is done! The COMC has arranged for you to return in style to Hogwarts, what few belongings you had here are already packed as well as mine-" the Lamia had been silently smiling till he fully registered the healers words. Severus Snape, in all his days as a spy for the dark, had learned to read signs and covered his ears as his submissive mate launched at the other male, picking him up even "You are coming with! Oh thank Merlin, I don't think I could manage the stress with out you!" Linn just laughed, patting the younger males head as his feet refound the floor. Releasing the other, Harry stepped back in the waiting hold of his amused mate "As I was saying, we're heading back to the castle but Sunday you head off to your next meeting. My quarters will be as close to yours as possible while not intruding on your space. Here," the healer placed a small silver chain bracelet with a white flower into the Lamia's hand "This is a charmed bracelet. If you need to get to me it will bring you to me but if you need me but it's to dangerous for you to leave I will come to you. " he showed his own wrist where a black snake bangle rest against his skin. The lamia easily clipped the chain on to his wrist under the watchful eye of Severus while Hyacinth pivoted on his heel and began to lead them down the hall. No one paid them much mind as the trio stepped into a lift, Harry pressed into a back corner and shielded by both Snape and Linn. Rolling his eyes at the pair, the lamia took his chance to look at the smaller sub . Green eyes catching a glimpse of something that looked like glitter shifting across the smaller males cheek and neck. This was nothing new, he'd seen this same thing on the healer several times and each time it made something in his core curl with unease. 

The shrill chime of the lift sounded as the door slid open. Harry jolted at the sound, hand instinctively reaching toward his mate who allowed him to grip his robes. Various people slowly spilled out and separated to do their jobs while they themselves headed to the large glass doors that made the regular entrance to the hospital. Both Snape and Hyacinth stood next to the doors, watching him as they pushed open the door and a sudden rush of heat washed over them. Easily he stepped out into a world he hadn't seen in to long, the excited chattering of people assaulting his ears, the normal cacophony of a milling crowd of pedestrians passed by . The air smelt of everything and nothing. There was no obsessively clean smell to it "This is grand." The lamia basked in the air and sun, the carriage down below waiting.   
A steady hand found the teen's lower back and his eyes slid open to take in the sights. A reporter stood off to one side, filmed by a very unsteady looking man as she gave her report of his release from a distance. Everything was peaceful as they descended the steps . Snape opened the carriage door, urging Harry to enter. The space was small but... The lamia could accept this as a price to pay so he could go home. Hyacinth followed shortly with Severus and while the fae sat across from the half serpent , the dark fang chose to sit next to his mate. The nature bound healer just smiled at the two, a smile of awe and longing but held no jealousy "Its good your relationship is strong. It will make the transition back to normal life that much easier. " the two looked at the small man . The two war heroes looked to each other fondly "I'd gather to say that that is because of our understanding each other before my inheritance. He worked hard to make me hate him to better his cover... But in the end I figured it out and with a few of his shared memories ... There was only regret left when I thought he was dead." Harry smiled as long slender fingers gripped his own scaled ones where they rest on the professors thigh. Looking up he caught his healers gaze again "Linn, I hope I don't seem out of line but... You could always have a meeting of your own." The healer just smiled still, though it lost it's sincerity . The carriage was moving now , silent except for the wheels on the stone street " I wish I could.... But who would want a submissive dedicated to his career. I'm prominent, I've saved hundreds of lives and more everyday.... I know that there is always another healer to take my place but... It feels wrong for me to abandon my work." The lamia could see his point. Most dominant creatures demanded they be the bread winners, their submissive was meant to bear kids and take care of the family but... It was almost a step back from the modern age. No one talked as they all looked out their respective windows of the carriage. The first sound made was the solid thump of a hand on the part wyvern's chest. The three occupants looked out the window to see the grand gates of Hogwarts. Harry wanted to be over joyed but as he looked at his wistful healer, his heart ached to be a hero again.

~~~~

The welcoming parade was amazing, people from all houses gathered to welcome 'Harriet' back. The school had ended classes early all in honor of the lamia's return. Hermione, Ron and Neville hugged her in front of the entire school. Luna had 'magically' appeared in A crowd ( not so magical but luna was so quiet it was near ghostly)and kissed his cheek at one point. Draco and Blaise both had stayed at bay but Harry could see them getting antsy at the edge of the excited throng of students. Things had been happy, if a little claustrophobic, but the reunion he most looked forward to was welcomed in silence several hours after his arrival.   
Severus had the lamia settled into a chair at his side in the grate hall for lunch. The teens white scales tinged pink with joy as they ate together. The murmur of at off conversations surrounding them until the doors creaked open . A curly blond head poked in , looking about before it disappeared again "Go on Teddy, Harry's in there! Go see." And all eyes were on the great hall doors where a young infant, hair shoved up into a knitted black cap and dressed in what looked to be a matching coat with brown trousers toddled in. His legs wobbled as he stepped, new to this position but holding. Bright green eyes looking in wonder over the many faces. Harry moved first, standing and walking down the steps to stand in the aisle of the Great Hall. Kneeling, smiling brightly as he opened his arms to his god son "My little Teddy bear, come give me a hug." A great cheer broke out as the toddler did his best to walk to the half serpent. The boy falling into his arms with a cry of "Awwy!" They stayed there on the floor hugging till Severus move to help them up and escort them out.   
Joy shone purely in the lamia's eyes as he held his godson "Your walking more now! I'm so proud of you!" He laughed as the child gave him a wet kiss to the cheek before rubbing his face into the shoulder of his shirt. The loud thud of the doors behind him had Harry eyeing his mate "Soon.. I want to give him some family to play with." Sev arched an eyebrow as some students passed them on their way to the dormitories . Green eyes could see the smirk resting just behind the facade, a promise that the dark fang was all to willing to help in his endeavors.   
They walked slowly , the half serpent relishing his return to the familiar halls, Teddy idly playing with some of his curls and Severus only two steps ahead. A familiar painting with a bald man reading a book came into view. Beady eyes peaking over the top of a tomb that read 'Blinding Blunders of the Second Age' probably stolen from another more modern painting. Hissing the password the painting swung open as the reading man mumbled a 'Welcome back.' And returned to his book.   
Jumping and grunting, the toddler in Lamia's arms demanded to be released . Easily he slid to the floor and toddled off down the hall as Harry stood in the doorway "Harry?" He wanted to walk farther but he was shaking. There was a sudden pop and Hyacinth was there "Breath. Your home, your not alone. Your not stepping into your old rooms, your stepping into a new life." The fae held his arms out in submission and comfort. Easily , the serpent slipped into the hug, calming his erratic breathing that he himself hadn't even noticed. A larger hand settled on his neck offering it's support as he steadied himself again .  
The healer stepped away, leading him forward slowly to where they could hear toddler babble and the calm hissing of snakes "Nix? Corusci?" He stepped into his living room and there on the rug before the fire was not just the snakes in question but their hatchlings as well. Several white and gold snakelings slithering about, pushing a ball from a giggling Teddy only to push it back so as to keep the boy interested. The parent snakes hissed a great cry of "Hari!" as the teen chuckled and stopped down to brush his fingers over their heads . Sighing, he sat on the rug, the large snakes slithering over his body and humming with content at his return. Guilt settled deep in the half serpents gut as he felt their forked tongues tickle over his skin "I'm sorry I left you guys when you needed me most... I'm back for only a short while before it's time I seek another mate. " the snakes just licked him some more.   
Severus and Hyacinth settled onto the settee quietly watching as he resettled himself. Green eyes looking from the soft smile of the healer, to the rare relaxed expression of his mate and then down to the widely grinning toddler playing with his familiars. A familiar feeling fleeting through his chest and settling warmly and he couldn't help but nuzzle his nose to both of his snakes snouts in affection and wonder why he was afraid to re enter a place that was most assuredly his home... Because there was no chance he would have felt this safe and loved anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone reading this I'm so sorry for the wait. I offer no excuses. My muse left me, I had writers block and I just could write for the life of me. Even now I feel this chapter is sub par . Guys I thank you so much for reading and I'll most defiantly NOT ABANDON THIS! I remembered what I wanted to do and I want you all to know that I won't schedule anything. I will post as I write because if I rush it it's not the best I can offer you guys. Please kudos and Comment positively !


	20. What Ever Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look it's a chapter! Please don't hate me? Writers block is awful, I didn't make any promises but I have already started the next chapter if anyone cares. Hopefully this is back to my normal style, it's been so long. No rude comments I also enjoy seeing what some of you have to say about my story so far. I don't own Harry Potter in any way(disclaimer).

The morning came and with it groans of frustration. Students slowly canceling timing charms and shuffling with heavy limbs from their beds. Just as quickly as they filed into washrooms, house elves proofed in to make beds. Though one student in his private quarters rose easy, the cries of "Arry!" Bringing a languid smile to his face as he roles to box in his godson and blow raspberries into his cheeks.

"You cheeky little thing! Look at you, sneaking into my bed!"

The child laughed before squirming away and crawling over a only slightly disgruntled dark fang. Little fingers curling into the blanket as he hid from his godfather and cuddles with Severus instead. A credulous hand wrapped around the toddler precariously perched at the edge of the bed, gentle fingers tickling him before rolling the child back into the middle of the large bed. Green eyes shining in mirth as the usually somber professor tickled and smile at the metamorphamagus. Hair flashing between different colors before the Wyvern settled back letting the child breath. Black eyes met green and the mated pair shared a serene smile before the lamia placed a chaste kids on the thin lips of his lover "You should smile for me more." several more pecks followed before the submissive gathered the toddler and pulled them from the bed. The morning was quiet, his first morning back, and he was giddy. Mona and her mate slept soundly in their room, his uniform( new as the other had been damaged in his fall) lay perfectly tailored on the settee of the front room, the snakes all piled in to their two tanks basking in their charmed lamps. Nothing upsetting yet. Dressed in only some baggy pajama bottoms and a tank top , Harry settled Teddy into his high chair in the kitchen and set about a quick fry up. A wand less cast tempus watched the time as the lamia summoned up sausage , bacon, eggs, and even flour and milk so he could make pancakes for the sweet toothed child and Veela. 

Food floated on plates to the table as he cleaned dishes the muggle way. Gentle hands settled on wide hips and lips found their way to a softly scaled ear "You never cease to amaze me Potter." The drawl had the teen grinning. The half serpent scrubbed at a cast iron pan "Well professor, I'm glad I can bring some excitement to your gloomy life." A rich chuckle filled his ear before he was turned and kissed soundly. Gentle nips and a teasing tongue making the lamia pliant and relaxed enough that the dark fang could pick him up and settle him on the counter. The kiss ended and the potions master rolled his sleeves before taking over the dishes "Sev, I don't mind doing the dishes." The older man just arched a brow as he scrubbed the grease from some spatulas and egg from the skillet. The teen just smiled as the man finished, offering a towel to dry his hands and sliding from his perch. 

His godson sat playing with some eggs and bacon on his tray( plate disappeared to Merlin knows where) a few scuffing noises and his adoptive mothers came in. Naveen taking up the chair next to Teddy and her wife next to her. In a trained response Harry summoned a jug from the cooler, it's contents only slightly coagulated but he was sure it would be gone before he left for his classes "Here Mona ." He set it in front of the vampire who's head nodded back against his arm in thanks. Severus and Harry slid into places of their own eating and sipping coffee before the chime of his tempus sounded . Sighing heavily, the teen walked his mate to the door, kissing him soundly as the Dark Fang trudged down to the dungeons and his office. 

Good spirits slightly dimmed at the separation from his mate, Harry began his routines. A shower, a comb, brush his teeth, change cloths and check his bag. Several weeks of homework made his bag oddly shaped but it was all present as was his extra parchment, books and ink quills. Green eyes roamed his quarters once more before he stepped into the kitchen to see the last of his family still eating his breakfast. The teen hugged Mona and naveen first before giving Teddy a sweet kids to his head "I'll be back later. Miss you." The boy like up at him curiously before he went back to playing his bacon as people.

 

\---

 

Class was awkward to say the least. He was the first to each one and as he piled his loads of homework to each professors desks, he could feel the eyes of fellow students as the walked in. Draco had made it his personal job to accompany him to each class, the blond even assigning himself as the lamia's partner despite Blaise's complaints in potions. They went through each lesson and change a they always had and while it felt awkward it also felt right on some level. When lunch was called it was even more awkward. Half of Slytherin having to readjust their seating as Draco and Blaise made room for Harry between them. Not even Parkinson said a word out of line to him and soon enough they all returned to their classes with full bellies and smiles. 

They were all stuff through the final lesson, excited to be released and soon enough the were freed. Blaise , being as boisterous as ever, wrapped Harry in his arms and sighed "I'm so glad your back. He's unbearable without you now you know?" The Veela scoffed but pulled Harry to his side as soon as the wizard released him. Giggling, the lamia half hugged the Malfoy "Not even going to deny it?" The blond smiled at him. 

"My mother taught me to just be honest about things that are obvious truths. What use is it denying common knowledge when it does no harm."

Harry couldn't help the flush that cast over his face.

 

\---

 

The trio were soon joined by Harry's Gryffindor group, the group all headed to the library for what would likely be the biggest study group Hogwarts had seen in some time. They had two long tables pushed together and enough chairs to settle the group and even more. Scrolls, tomes, books, and parchment notes were shared and passed around as each person silently we histories over the table their questions and answers.

"Flatworms effects in potions?"

"It's an experimental study but it looks like they can be a replacement for Web Wing Flies."

"Gross. Alright, DADA question."

"Let's go."

"It's over the uses for Expecto Petronum."

"It's a light spell good for warding off dark creatures like Dementors, casting a illumination charm at a larger rang than lumos- wait if you use that in you essay be sure to specify that it's because the resulting light is an embodiment of magic that can move away from it's caster at long distances- and a communication option."

"That's brilliant!"

"Glad to help Blaise. What was the prompt for the charms essay?"

"It was preventative charms. Like contraceptive or protection charms."

Harry blinked owlishly, looking up at everyone "I never learned any?" And that began the excitement for the day. Hermione flushed a brilliant shade of red "What?! You mean you've been going about-" she pursed her lips as if the words she spoke were taboo. Draco and Blaise were slack jawed "Your mate didn't even try? That seems highly irresponsible for 'him'..." The lamia just blushed . Shifting awkwardly he shrugged "It's not that... We ... I don't see a point? I wanted a family and as I am now I'm still young and the ministry wants me to have kids. If we get pregnant we get pregnant and it will be the blessing it is for us. So while contraceptive charms and what not might be useful to someone not as permanently bound to their lovers, for me it's more of an option for when I'm sick and going through a cycle rather than an everyday sort of thing." His smile was shy but still his friends looked on in bug eyes wonder. 

Silence fell over the group and the half serpent rubbed nervously at his flower bracelet . There was a soft proofing noise and the attention quickly left the lamia in favor of the curly haired healer. Large round eyes looked owlishly over the startled group before settling on the Lamia "You called sweety?" The healer was clothed in some black tights and a large turtle necked shirt that reached almost to his knees in length. The white modern healer robe rest loosely over his form "Oh yes it's about contraceptive charms? Sev and I aren't exactly using them..." The healer nodded in understanding . Snapping his fingers, Hyacinth summoned a scroll "Well as of your last checkup at the hospital you are safe there but if you want to learn a few I can teach some that are meant for more fertile creatures. A trade secret among us subs." Harry smiled at the healer and shook his head. Hyacinth nodded but before he could poof away, the lamia pulled him to sit in a chair beside him. Blue purple eyes looked into green "Stay, meet my friends! " a look of fear flashed in the healers eyes but quickly he caved . Looking back at the large table of observing students "Hello, I'm Hyacinth . I'm Harriet's healer and friend. I specialize in Obstetrics and creatures, feel free to as ask any questions on either. " looking back at Harry he smile sadly "I have to go now though, I've got a were wolf in Ireland about to birth octuplets. I was prepping for the birth as her labor has only just started. " he sighed. Standing, the two subs hugged quickly and then the healer was gone "Octuplets.." Blaise looked green in the face "Eight all at once, could you do that Harry?" The lamia flushed darkly. Draco was the one to answer "The truth is Harry can honestly have up to twelve at once... Maybe more if he remains in his creature forms through gestation." The resounding thunk of Blaise's head on the table was comical for all involved.

\---

The group split quickly, Harry heading to his quarters for dinner rather than the Great Hall as his friends did. Homework done and scaled cheeks a pleasantly flushed with contentment he hissed the password to his portrait and stepped inside. Carefully ,Harry began taking of his shoes and walking down the hall "I'm back-" his call fell silent as he saw the exhausted form of his healer splayed across his settee .The slender form of Naveen was huddled beneath a quilt, acting as the mans pillow,"He was already asleep here when Mona came home. She's got Teddy in his room to keep from waking him. " Harry smiled as a delicate hand brushed over the fae's messy curls. 

The Lamia lowered himself to sit on the floor arms crossed and wresting on the edge of the settee close to the settled subs "He was frantic shortly after last period, honestly surprised he's here. He said he was delivering some werewolf cubs .." The blond nodded, sighing heavily. Both looked at the dark bags under the usually happy fae's eyes " All are fine, the mom included by what Mona says. He had to do surgery to get all the cubs and some will be on monitoring till tomorrow but other wise all is well. He was sent home as soon as the cubs were stabilized." the fae shifted but didn't wake, hand resting on his hip rather than curled beneath him as it had been. Harry nodded, pushing himself back to his feet and disappearing into the kitchen. A few elves popped in with raw foods, stocking his fridge to it's capacity before the popped away with a curtsy or a bow. 

Forgoing salad, something in his body calling for a more hardy starting coarse, he filled a pot with water and began cutting vegetables while he used magic to flip and monitor some chicken breasts on the stove. Quickly he added some noodles to the pot, stirring to keep them from sticking . Soup would be a nice start but he'd need to cook it for a while, giving him time to make an actual dinner. Straining the noodle pot into a colander , he replaced it on the stove and added broth, celery, carrots , noodles and then the chicken followed ( over tender and chipped apart). 

Setting that to cook he looked through what he had left to work with. A few steaks caught his eye and something curled in his gut . Pulling it out with some potatoes he summoned a new pot and a clean skillet. The steaks cooked easy and soon enough he had the potatoes boiling for him to make mashed potatoes. The smell filled his quarters and as soon as all the burners had been shut off and a wand less spell cast to deal with the dishes Harry was at the door way to help rouse his healer.

Mona and Teddy emerged from the boys room "Please tell me one of those steaks is still mooing?" The lamia laughed and nodded. Naveen squirmed from under the fae's head while the Lamia gently grabbed his shoulders and shook. The wail and thunk ok the healer falling from the couch "I'm sorry!" The man was panting while Harry took in the reaction carefully. Biting his lip, gentle hands took the healers own "Linn , come on. I made dinner and I would love for you to join my family." Blue and green eye met and soon enough the two subs were smiling.

Carefully, the fae stood and followed the other into the kitchen, he took one of the three set places available( being sure to leave a space for Snape next to Harry). Floating pots of food and dishing utensils made their way to the table and spooned out food into the available dishes. Soup to bowls and steaks and mashed potatoes to the plate. The silent entrance of Severus drew the tables attention "Welcome home, late detention?" The Dark Fang sat at his spot leaning to kiss his mates forehead in response. The deep sigh had Harry frowning "Two first years got a holt of a DA book and started trying out spells. I had to help dispel some of them so that they could receive medical attention." Harry gripped his hand while the pots dished out the mans food. 

The pots returned to the cold stove and they began to eat in silence, Teddy's playful laughs as he spooned mashed potatoes into his own mouth made the lamia smile but no words were shared till empty plates were spelled away to the sink to be washed later. Green eyes watched as Linn stood up, yawning tiredly "Sorry to stop by unannounced earlier. I came to see if you needed more help but ended up sleeping on Lady Naveen instead." He flushed "thanks for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow unless I'm called in again." He moved but was intercepted by Harry. The subs hugged, curls tickling Harry's nose before the tired healer pulled away and left through the portrait. The Veela rose and took a yawning Teddy to his room whispering promises of goodnight kisses from everyone into his ear. Mona stretched as she stood and began to clean the dishes in the sink "you two go on and settle Teddy for the night. I'm sure your both tired after your first day back." The lamia took a chance to kiss his adopted mother good night before dragging his mate from the room. 

Quietly the entered Teddy's , placing quick kisses on the child's head before exiting for their own room. Severus sighed a the door closed, hands working to remove his robes. He never noticed a playful grin on his mates face or the wandlessly cast privacy/ silencing charms. Harry spelled his clothes to the hamper, scales gleaming in the low light as he snuck to his mate, wrapping a thin arm around his now shirtless mate and throwing him to the bed. 

The Dark Fang stared incredulously at him "This is new ,brat." He chucked as the naked lamia climbed into his lap. Gentle lips fell upon the professors face and lips "If this is anything to go by , I'd say you like 'new'." He smirked at his mate as he flicked the button of the man's slacks open and spelled them off. Green eyes gleaming with lust an mischief as he lay himself over his larger mate "I wish to have you as I did in the tent at our meeting. Knot and all." The Dark Fang growled playfully as he rolled them. Skilled fingers rubbing over scale and skin, stopping to hold squirming hips as he laved over the dip of the boy's collar bone. Dark eyes taking in the image that was his mate, the teen's face a pleasant pink as he settled between his legs "You wish to fall heavy so early? What of your meeting?" The man chucked before claiming the other man'a mouth. Black wings and scales came forth as they kissed, the lamia beneath him hissing happily as he caressed the scales that stretched over his winged back. Careful fingers slipping over a turgid length to settle at his subs slickened opening. Two slipping inside and bringing forth a pleased moan before the shallow thrust and shifted apart in preparation for his knot. 

Green eyes grew hazy as Severus increased his attentions, bringing Harry as close to orgasm as he dared before deeming him peeped enough . Taking a shirt moment to enjoy the view that was his lustful lamia, Snape released his member and settled it's head against slick lower lips. Cautious shifting and pressing allowing him to sheath his member in the smaller male easily. Swearing silently he thrust gently, drawing a litany of moans and gasps from the half serpent . Their lips met in quick kisses broke by moaning and growling, the former spy moving shallowly till an annoyed Harry rolled them over. Green eyes, half lidded and challenging as he lifted and dropped his hips, body moving on the others length . 

The older man could only watch as his lover moved atop him, sighing and moaning as he drew them both closer to climax. Warningly, he gripped the other's hips only to growl as the sub rose and fell with more ferocity. A grin on the smaller's face as he finally pressed himself to take the harsh knot, a slick pop even audible in the room,"Bloody hell, yes!" Fluids coated scaled thighs as he shifted carefully trying to bring about their peaks. Clawed hands grabbing hips and dragging them flush together , hips jerking up in an imitation of a thrust. Jostling and shifting until the friction sent them both into an over sensitized orgasm . Both panting and laying together, stuck for some time yet "Mmm this is grand, can we do this more often?" The dominant chuckled as he carded his fingers through his lover's hair. 

Their lips found eachother , moving softly together,"I'm certainly not adverse to it." The man grew silent for a moment "I love you Harry" they exchanged kisses again. Green eyes brightened "I love you to ,Sev. Now let's sleep, you have kids to torture tomorrow." With a last snorting laugh the both fell into the welcoming land of dreams. Ready for what tomorrow would be, whether it good or bad.


End file.
